New Connections
by jensmiling
Summary: A facebook story  not original I know!  which follows Finchel through season 2, starting with 2*08, Furt. Mainly Finchel but lots of other characters do feature.
1. Chapter 1: I think I wanna marry you

_I know I've just finished Metaphors (keep the reviews for it coming, guys!) and I wanted to go back and update my old stories but I can't get into them. So I just decided to write a little facebook fic. I know It's not original at all but I haven't seen any Finchel centric ones. Just a little fun, if you want I will continue or it can be left as a one shot. Begins during episode 2*08 Furt, will stick to main storylines but may veer away from the episode plot._

* * *

**Rachel Berry** is thrilled to be attending the Hummel-Hudson wedding today. As chief bridesmaid I hope to stick to tradition and be seduced by the dashingly handsome best man.

(**Kurt Hudson, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray and **6 others like this**)**

**Quinn Fabray: **Your status updates are always really long, Berry!

**Finn Hudson: **You're talking about me, right babe?

**Rachel Berry: **Well I'm certainly not talking about Kurt, Finn!

**Kurt Hudson:**No need to be rude!

**Finn Hudson: **Seduce is a good thing right? Like that poem we read in English class?

**Rachel Berry**: You'll have to find out. Perhaps I'll seduce you later ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Can I like this status more than once?

**Kurt Hummel:** Get. A. Room.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** and 22 others like this.)

Rachel Berry: Just say yeah, yeah, yeah!

Finn Hudson: If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Santana Lopez: Are you two losers seriously going to recite the whole frickin lyrics?

Rachel Berry: I think I _am _ready baby.

Finn Hudson: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.

Quinn Fabray: Hey, they're not lyrics from the song Rachel! Epic fail!

Rachel Berry: I know.

Finn Hudson: Rach I'm confused, are we still quoting from Bruno Mars?

Rachel Berry: No, I'm talking about what we discussed at the wedding.

Quinn Fabray: Ready for what? *Rolls eyes in confusion* Are you guys getting married?

Noah Puckerman: Dude, high five! Ftw!

Finn Hudson: I'll call you Rach.

Rachel Berry: Okay baby.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Spent three hours on the phone with my amazing boyfriend. Love you!

(Finn Hudson likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **Love you too. My ears hurting now from holding the phone, but worth it!

**Noah Puckerman: **Did you do it already, Hudson?

**Finn Hudson: **You're an idiot.

**Rachel Berry**: Other than your arms I really don't know what I ever saw in you Noah.

**Noah Puckerman**: Because I'm the best kisser you ever had?

**Santana Lopez: **You do have killer arms babe.

**Finn Hudson: **You like his arms Rach? :(

**Santana Lopez: **Ooops, you're in trouble munchkin!

**Rachel Berry: **Noah's arms are insignificant in relation to your cute butt babe. All of you is amazing.

**Santana Lopez: **tbf, Finn does have some good junk in that trunk!

**R****achel Berry:** I don't even get why you're on this status, Santana.

**Noah Puckerman:** Please, Berry, didn't stop you moaning when we were making out!

**Rachel Berry:** Because I was imagining you were Finn the whole time, you idiot!

**Finn Hudson**: Ouch that's gotta hurt dude!

**Noah Puckerman**: I was never you into anyways.

**Santana Lopez**: Wanna come over Puckerman?

**Noah Puckerman:** C u in 5!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **house party cancelled guys! My parents have decided to postpone their honeymoon.

**Mike Chang: **No way dude!

**Kurt Hummel: **Yes way!

**Finn Hudson: **Since when?

**Kurt Hummel: **Since this morning Finn! My dad was pretty vague but just said they needed to save for something. They wouldn't tell me what though.

**Finn Hudson:** So where's my mom going to be this weekend?

**Kurt Hummel:** Er... at home?

**Finn Hudson:** She's definitely not going on her honeymoon?

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn, are you even reading what I'm saying! No!

**Finn Hudson:** So on Saturday evening, my mom's going to be at home?

**Kurt Hummel:** Probably Finn! This is getting old.

**Finn Hudson:** Shit.

* * *

**Finn Hudson:Rachel Berry**

Change of plan about weekend, need to speak to you.

**Noah Puckerman:** I know a motel that charges by the hour, or in your case Hudson, for each fifteen minutes?

**Rachel Berry**: Did you tell him Finn?

**Finn Hudson**: Of course I didn't baby! He just guessed!

**Rachel Berry**: Call me in 5.

**Noah Puckerman:** You're whipped, dude.

**Finn Hudson:** Shut it.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Is looking forward to Bowling and dinner.

(**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this)**

**Finn Hudson: **Can't wait babe, let's hope it's better than the first time we went bowling.

**Noah Puckerman: **What happened to the motel, dude?

**Rachel Berry**: It will be Finn because you're my boyfriend now! Noah there was never going to be a motel.

**Quinn Fabray:** What happened the first time you went bowling?

**Finn Hudson: **err nothing, I promise.

**Quinn Fabray: **Okay. I am going to stop reading yours and Rachel's statuses because they just confuse me.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **I won, take that Hudson! Woop!

**(Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman and 26 others like this)**

**Noah Puckerman:** Hudson you are so frickin lame! Berry beat you! She can't even aim straight.

**Finn Hudson: **I let her dude, she is seriously competitive when it comes to this stuff so I always let her win. Besides she was in a such in a good mood afterwards that we got to third base, which was awesome, so stick it.

**Finn Hudson**: Shit, I meant to send a private message. How do I delete comments?

**Noah Puckerman:** Ha!

* * *

**Finn Hudson:** is a dead man walking.

**(Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel** and 43 others like this.)

**Rachel Berry:** Yes, ' baby', you most certainly are.

_This was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please read and review if you think I should continue it!_


	2. Chapter 2: Musical Chemistry

_Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Next chapter up! Carries on from Finn's last status update._

_

* * *

_

**Finn ****Hudson****: **I just want to say I have the most amazing girlfriend ever. I mean she's really hot, really talented, so sweet and I love her _so so_ much.

(**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones** and 8 others like this)

**Santana Lopez: **I just threw up my master cleanse.

**Noah Puckerman:**When you look up whipped in the dictionary, the definition is _Finn Hudson. _

**Rachel Berry: **Why are you on Facebook Finn? Oh I know is to announce more of our intimate moments to the guys so you can all high five like total Neanderthals?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm boldly confessing my love for you in the public arena, like that chick flick you liked! I'm grovelling babe! Is it working?

**Noah Puckerman: **You even talk like her.

**Rachel Berry: **No

* * *

**Finn Hudson: **I have never been as happy as I am with my girlfriend. She literally makes me smile every day when I wake up in the morning.

(**Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry, Mercedes** **Jones** and 3 others like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Now Brittany has just threw up her master cleanse.

**Brittany Pierce: **I wish I could eat solid food again.

**Mercedes Jones: **Y'all I think it's kinda sweet.

**Rachel Berry: **Mercedes has a point.

**Finn Hudson: **Sweet 'like I forgive you for blabbing' Rach?

**Rachel Berry: **Sweet like you are taking me out to dinner _and_ letting me pick the movie to rent tonight _and_ you are going to be so incredibly fortunate if you even get to _first _base Finn Hudson.

**Kurt Hummel: **If you don't just forgive him Rachel I will literally smack you around the head. You know he even tried writing poetry! Boy's got it bad.

**Finn Hudson: **I couldn't rhyme it right! I'll pick you up in an hour babe. Love you xx.

**Brittany Pierce: **I find rhyming confusing. Like cat rhymes with hat, yet also bat. But not car.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is looking forward to Sectionals now! I had great fun with **Finn Hudson **tonight. After eating out we spent the night in my bedroom planning songs selections to show off our undeniable musical chemistry.

(**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Kurt** **Hummel** and 7 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **That's code, right?

**Finn Hudson: **Unfortunately, dude, it's really not.

**Rachel Berry: **Please remember our discussion Finn.

**Kurt Hummel: **I can't believe I won't be singing with you guys at sectionals!

**Rachel Berry: **I know Kurt but you had to do what made you happy. Finn is really proud of you, we all are.

**Finn Hudson: **It sucks dude for sure.

**Noah Puckerman: **If it wasn't for my probation I would kick Karofsky's ass!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **despite my mom being home, still having a pretty awesome weekend.

(**Artie Abrahams, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry **and 18 others like this)

**Mike Chang****: **I can't believe we've been playing Halo for four hours straight! Best. Sunday. Ever.

**Rachel Berry: **I thought you were doing chores all day Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **I am baby, I was just running an errand at Mike's house and I just played one round I swear.

**Carol Hu****mmel: **What do you mean, 'despite my mom being home'?

**Finn Hudson: **Mom? What are you doing on Facebook?

**Rachel Berry: **I showed her how to sign up Finn. I wanted her to join the New Directions fan page. Can you believe we only have six members?

**Santana Lopez: **Are all six members you, man hands?

**Carol Hummel****: **Stop avoiding the question, young man.

**Rachel Berry: **Mrs Hummel, Finn and I were simply planning to use your house this weekend to expand our repertoire of duets and we were so looking forward to spending the weekend rehearsing uninterrupted.

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah, what she said.

**Noah Puckerman: **Berry, I'll rehearse with you uninterrupted any day of the frickin week!

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, I actually think our voices would go surprisingly well together. With your silky smooth tones and me as an obviously more powerful ballader, the results could be impressive.

**Finn Hudson: **I don't think he means it in that way babe. Stop hitting on my woman Puck! I will pound your ass!

**Noah Puckerman: **Just cos I wiped you out in round three. Give it up man!

**Rachel Berry: **Are you STILL playing?

**Finn Hudson: **Err no.

**Noah Puckerman: **Please man, I'm just using your code. As if your mom will believe Berry! If you'd listened to me about the motel you wouldn't be whining right now.

**Carol Hu****mmel: **What motel?

**Carol Hu****mmel: **Get home NOW.

**Finn Huds****on: **Shit.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **I may shower, but I'll never be clean.

(**Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **LOL, I really did pick the right time to come over dinner. Overhearing mother-son sex conversations are all kinds of fun!

**Noah Puckerman: **Lame dude! I am on level 15!

**Finn Hudson: **I will return for round 2 in a second. Be prepared to be taken down!

**Rachel Berry: **Don't you dare Finn Hudson. You are coming over to take me to the movies and to explain what was so important that you missed a duet rehearsal with me this morning. I will expect you at 5pm sharp.

**Noah Puckerman: **You heard her man, now sit! There's a good boy.

**Finn Hudson: **If I figured out how to block people, I would start with you.

* * *

**Finn Hudson**: looking forward to taking my girl to the movies. Now I just need to decide what to see!

(**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Carol Hummel **and 9 others like this.)

**Noah Puckerman****: **Paranormal activity 2 dude! It's all kind of freaky shit.

**Rachel Berry****: **We are NOT seeing Paranormal Activity 2 Finn! You kept ringing me in the middle of the night after we rented the first one. It took me an hour to calm you down once and you know how crucial sleep is to me. I was thinking that new French independent film? It's had rave reviews.

**Noah Puckerman****: **LMFAO. Can't breath. Too. Much. Laughter.

**Carol Hummel****: **Is that why you slept with the light on for three days?

**Finn Hudson****: **Rach, baby. Remember how we agreed to stop sharing embarrassing information on Facebook?

**Rachel Berry****: **Yes, Finn _you_ did. Remember the part how you also promised not to lie to me about how long you spent on computer games?

**Finn Hudson: **Does it have subtitles at least?

**Rachel Berry: **No

**Finn Hudson: **Are you buying the candy?

**Rachel Berry: **No.

**Finn Hudson: **Then what's the point of me coming with you? Can I go please go play Halo with the guys?

**Rachel Berry: **I've just sent you a text message ;)

**Finn Hudson: **I'm on my way. I'll be there as quick as I can baby.

**Noah Puckerman: **What did it say dude?

**Noah Puckerman: **Hello? Don't leave me hanging!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **my girlfriend is all kind of awesome.

(**Rachel Berry, Carol Hummel, Kurt Hummel **and 36 others like this)

_So that's pretty much Furt dealt with, which means Special Education comes next. I'd really appreciate some feedback on whether I should keep this light and fun or deal with the angst around the episode. Please, please review, comments seriously mean the world to me!_


	3. Chatper 3: The Boots

**Rachel Berry- Finn Hudson**

Did you get my email? It's been 36 minutes.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dirty emails? I always knew you had it in you Berry! Finn, the forward button is your friend.

(**Mike Chang, Artie Abrahams **and 3 others likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **Yes Rach, I got the song selection list, why are you freaking out so much? Whatever we sing will be fine.

**Rachel Berry **because it's our first big performance as a couple Finn! We need to convince the team that our musical chemistry still remains despite the fact that we're now in a relationship. Mr Shue has agreed for us to present our selections to the club tomorrow morning.

**Finn Hudson: **_our selections?_

**Rachel Berry: **Yes Finn, our selections.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **does not have time to eat. Girlfriend going crazy.

**(Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce** and 22 others like this)

**Santana Lopez** That won't hurt you, dough boy.

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah you're a hot mess Hudson. Without the hot part. Hey, that's funny for me!

**Sam Evans **Do you want to split some egg whites with me?

**Finn Hudson: **Err no. Rach is making me rehearse through lunch

**Brittany Pierce: **Just eat your hair.

**Finn Hudson: **wtf?

**Rachel Berry: **It will be worth it guys when you see our stellar performance. Get off the phone Finn. From the top….

* * *

**Rachel Berry **US History is no fun without Finn.

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **I had to transfer babe, it made no sense to me. I don't even remember signing up to that class, or how the book got into my locker!

**Rachel Berry: **I know, but who is going to pass me love notes?

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you on your phone during class? Gosh Rachel, Finn is such a bad influence on you.

**Finn Hudson: **I totally am. You know she ate pepperoni pizza the other day because she had a craving?

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, you swore you'd never tell!

**Finn Hudson: **Sorry but I like bad Rachel Berry!

**Artie Abrahams: **I bet you do, in those leather boots. Damn girl.

**Santana Lopez: **You're a total jackass, Abrahams.

**Noah Puckerman: **Berry+Leather= all kinds of bat shit hot. You're just jealous San.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'll say it again. Stop. Objectifying. Women.

**Finn Hudson: **I would totally hunt you guys down and kick your ass for personifying my girl, but instead I'll tell you this: She. Kept. The. Boots= AWESOME!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm going to pretend you didn't pass me that note a second ago Noah. For everyone's sake. I'm truly embarrassed for you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Ha, thanks for passing it along Rachel! Interesting reading material/bribery opportunities!

**Finn Hudson: **Stop. Hitting. On. Rachel!

**Noah Puckerman: **Well now I can't concentrate on anything the teacher is saying. I've got all kind of images in my head. I don't know how Quinn got into this fantasy. And is that Santana? Yeah baby!

**Quinn Fabray: **I hate you. Get me out of the image, now!

**Noah Puckerman: **See angry Quinn is making it even better, now you and Rachel are fighting whilst wearing the boots! Win!

**Rachel Berry: **did you get my text Finn? ;)

**Finn Hudson: **ghgrfjhm

**Rachel Berry: **I'll take that as a yes.

**Noah Puckerman: **forward, forward, forward! I need new material.

**Rachel Berry: **Words fail me.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is going to see if he can switch back to US History.

(**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez **and 13 others like this)

**Carol Hummel: **I am glad to see you taking your class selections more seriously but I thought you hated US History?

**Santana Lopez: **God no Hudson! There's only so much eye sex between you and man hands I can take.

**Rachel Berry: **Hurray! I'll totally help you with the homework babe.

**Finn Hudson: **I'll need help straight away ;)

**Carol Hummel: **Come and help make dinner and stop gushing over your girlfriend.

**Rachel Berry: **Not everything is code Finn! You need to keep up with your grades if you want to attend NYU with me.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh.

**Rachel Berry: **Stop texting me about the boots!

**Carol Hummel: **What boots?

**Finn Hudson: **Nothing, Rachel just got some new boots and they're nice so I was just texting to say how nice they are, they go really well with err her dress that she wore today. Do you need me to chop?

**Quinn Fabray****:** Your girlfriend wore jeans today Finn.

**Rachel Berry: **lol, busted! Your going to get chopped Finn!

**Noah Puckerman: **If you keep spouting shit like that Finn, Rachel's boots will be on my bedroom floor dude!

**Artie Abrahams: **Nice! *High fives Puck*

**Santana Lopez: **I told you buying those boots would change your sex life for the better Berry. Have you guys got past third base yet?

**Carol Hummel: **What's third base?

**Finn Hudson: **Rach, can I come around to do homework with you?

**Rachel Berry: **Is that code again?

**Finn Hudson: **err, maybe?

**Rachel Berry: **Then no.

**Carol Hummel**: This gravy won't stir itself. Get down now before I ask Kurt to draw me a diagram of what third base means.

**Rachel Berry: **Love you babe.

**Finn Hudson:** Shit.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Morning world, the sun is shinning and I am going to be singing a duet with a very handsome man this morning in Glee! Hurrah!

(**Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and 2 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **did you really need to ring me at 6am?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes. You always oversleep.

**Finn Hudson: **Because you kept me on the phone until one am rambling about song selections!

**Rachel Berry: **rambling? I do NOT ramble.

**Mercedes Jones: **Ooh you're in trouble white boy!

**Rachel Berry: **Are you even dressed yet Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **Yes.

**Carol Hudson: **He's not Rachel. I've called him three times.

**Kurt Hummel: **It's not even 7.30am yet all is unwell in the world of Finchel.

**Quinn Fabray: **LOL Kurt

**Jesse St James: **For the record Rachel, I think your rambling is admirable.

**Finn Hudson: **Where did St Jackass come from all of sudden?

**Rachel Berry: **I do NOT ramble!

**Artie Abrahams: **LMFAO St Jackass. Too funny!

**Jesse St James: **It's really not.

**Artie Abrahams: **Don't you have an omelette to make with all those eggs in your pocket?

**Finn Hudson: **lol, high five dude! Win!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, get up. I expect to hear your car horn in ten minutes, okay?

**Finn Hudson: **How come you yell at me but not that douchebag?

**Rachel Berry: **Because you're my boyfriend and Jesse's not? Because you chased me all last year with an adorable look on your face when I was dating him? Because you serenaded me in front of the entire club so I'd go out with you? So now that I'm utterly devoted to you darling, you're the one who needs to get ass over here and take me to school?

**Jesse St James: **If Finn is whining too much Rachel, you know where I am.

**Brittany Pierce: **If your dad is Mr Shue, why is your last name St James?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm on my way. There better be coffee.

**Rachel Berry: **I've got something way better than coffee ;)

**Finn Hudson: **mmmm see you in a second beautiful.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm going to throw up my breakfast burrito!

**Artie Abrahams: **Finchel are back to their disgusting selves and all is right with the world once more.

_

* * *

_

_Hope you enjoyed, if so please please review! I am not getting as many as my previous story but they are still spuring me with my writing! Next ep will deal with Special Education so some slight angst coming your way._


	4. Chapter 4: It Was the Alcohol!

The last chapter ended just before Finn/Rachel went to Glee. As Santana annouces the sex lies two minutes in to the episode, the statuses start from when the Glee club get home from school. I am basically just taking the parts from this episode that were actually realistic. So Finn still lies to Rachel and she's still mad. Finn doesn't act like a total idiot and Rachel doesn't cheat on him with Puck (as both of these things were literally madness). Also some of the Glee club stick up for Rachel a little more in this, which is again, what actually should have happened! (IMO). It's more humour still than angst and Ive changed it to an M as there's quite a lot of swearing. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

**Rachel Berry **eating Ben and Jerry's whilst in my sweats. Bad day.

(**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones **and 17 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: Only liking the ice cream part, girl. Text me if you need me hon.

**Kurt Hummel: **Do they make vegan Ben and Jerry's? What's up Princess?

**Rachel Berry: **It's not vegan.

**Kurt Hummel: **Shit. What the hell happened?

**Finn Hudson: **We weren't even together Rach!

**Kurt Hummel: **Get the hell off her status Finn or I will cut you.

**Quinn Fabray: **We may have all known it Finn, but to not tell Rachel is undeniably douchey.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, fantastic, you all were privy to the information and were laughing behind my back. Look guys just leave me alone, I'm sending my dads out to get McDonalds and then I'm going to bed.

**Mercedes Jones: **Well done blondie, you've driven the girl to meat.

**Quinn Fabray: **Shit, sorry Rachel.

**Brittany Pierce: **I'm confused, I love to wear my sweats. Why are you sad?

**Kurt Hummel: **Will someone please tell me what's going on? Finn has locked himself in his room and is playing Faithfully on repeat.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **life is shit.

(**Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez **like this)

**Noah Puckerman **Do you want to get drunk? I have a six pack of Bud in my car.

**Finn Hudson: **Maybe.

**Kurt Hummel: **Well it's good to see you're proactive about things brother. Why not play another Journey song since that's working out so well for you?

**Finn Hudson****: **shut it.

**Mike Chang:**Why don't you just talk to her Finn?

**Finn Hudson****: **I tried already! She won't answer my calls.

**Santana Lopez: **I can come over and make out with you Finnocence? Celebrate you being single and all.

**Finn Hudson: **Fuck off.

(**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman **and 67 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones: **If you'd said that six months ago boy, we wouldn't be in this situation.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh is this about Finn and Lopez? How did Rachel not know about that?

**Rachel Berry: **That's a really good question Kurt. I am not sure how I, Rachel Berry, didn't know about such a crucial piece of information. Oh yes I remember now, because my boyfriend DIDN'T TELL ME! To think I was going to have sex with you! Would you have gone through with it whilst lying to me Finn? Well would you?

**Jesse St James: **You were going to have sex with him? What happened to waiting until your 25 and won a bunch of Tony's?

**Rachel Berry: **Well, Finn's different.

**Rachel Berry: **_was different._

**Rachel Berry: **If I have sex with you when I'm… 125 you'll be lucky Finn!

**Kurt Hummel: **Ok, Berry, weird image in my head now. Plus with the amount of junk he eats, no way is Finn living until he's 125!

**Rachel Berry: **That came out wrong.

**Finn Hudson: **If you picked up the phone to talk to me we wouldn't have this problem.

**Rachel Berry: **If you didn't do the nasty with Santana we wouldn't have this problem.

**Kurt Hummel: **Well played.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Is going to get drunk with **Noah Puckerman. **Men are bastards!

**(Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and **66 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Did you just swear?

**Rachel Berry: **It's the meat, I'm disorientated.

**Noah Puckerman: **Got your text, b over in 10.

**Finn Hudson: **If you lay a hand on her, I will kill you.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **this was a bad idea.

(**Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel** and 22 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **What happened? Is she hurt? Did she fall down?

**Santana Lopez: **Did you get another girl pregnant Puckerman?

**Noah Puckerman: **Of course she fell down dude, like after three sips. Now she is alternating between crying loudly and hitting me. This is not fun. I thought she'd at least show me her bra.

**Finn Hudson: **I'm coming over.

**Noah Puckerman: **Thank fuck for that dude. Bring some kind of armour, she hits pretty hard for a small chick.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **If I buy a cow, will it replace the burger I ate? Like the same way companies replace the trees they cut down?

(**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Jesse St James, Kurt Hummel **and **Brittany Pierce **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Where would you buy a cow from?

**Rachel Berry:**A farm.

**Rachel Berry: **I did a bad thing. I can hear the cow talking to me through my stomach.

**Rachel Berry: **Rachel Berry, vegan and supporter of animal rights. Why did you eat me? Did I taste good? My family will spend Christmas alone sobbing for the child that they can never replace.

**Kurt Hummel: **Wtf! You can't just buy a cow!

**Brittany Pierce: **I had a pet unicorn once. It used to brush my hair and feed me candy.

**Kurt Hummel: **What?

* * *

**Finn Hudson **How do you get a drunk girl up from the kitchen floor?

(**Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrahams, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **and 4 others like this)

**Artie Abrahams: **I know this one. Does it involve string and a lightbulb?

**Finn Hudson: **No it's a serious question dude!

**Rachel Berry: **Why dont u join mesh on d floor Finny baby?

**Kurt Hummel: **I thought you were fighting!

**Finn Hudson: **We were until Puckerman got her drunk!

**Noah Puckerman: **Has she took her top of yet?

**Finn Hudson: **Yes, but not in a good way. Only because she got sick all over it.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dammit! I should of hung in there.

**Kurt Hummel: **Try giving her some water and some bread? Have you two made up now? God it's been a long day.

**Finn Hudson: **Good idea. She only has rye crackers. Will that do?

* * *

**Rachel Berry **I fucking love my sexy hot Finny!

**(Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones **and 7 others like this)

**Mercedes**** Jones: **So you two made up? Go girl.

**Kurt Hummel: **Normal service can now resume and I can now sleep. Hurrah.

**Rachel Berry: **I hate him he's such a bastard.

**Kurt Hummel: **And here we go again.

**Mercedes Jones:** Huh?

**Rachel Berry: **But I love him!

**Rachel Berry: **He's tall, like really tall. I call him Finn Kong, but in a cute way. I'm not height racist you understand.

**Rachel Berry: **Why can't he fit on his own bed when we make out? I don't get it.

**Mercedes Jones: **Are you talking to yourself? You are making no sense girl.

**Rachel Berry: **I want him!

**Rachel Berry: **Why would he sleep with Santana, is she prettier than me? Is it because I'm disgustingly small? Am I smaller than an actual elf?

**Santana Lopez: **Yes, yes and yes again

**Finn Hudson: **Put the phone down Rach.

**Kurt Hummel: **I need my 8 hours or my T-Zone will go into overdrive. Put the frickin phone down Berry and go to sleep.

**Rachel Berry: **Night, mushroom.

**Mercedes Jones: **Mushroom, ha! That's your new nickname boy.

**Brittany Pierce: **Mushrooms are evil. One spoke to me once.

**Kurt Hummel: **What?

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Eyes cannot focus and feel very sick, am I the latest victim of an epidemic sweeping Lima?

(**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman **and 18 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **Morning Lindsay!

**Rachel Berry: **As in Jones, the famous Broadway star? That's sweet Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **No, as in Lohan. As in you drank so much last night you're going to have to go to Rehab. I came downstairs as didn't want to wake you, do you want some pancakes?

**Rachel Berry: **You're DOWNSTAIRS! When were you upstairs?

**Finn Hudson: **When you got so drunk you couldn't see straight and I had to take you to bed.

**Noah Puckerman: **Taking advantage of a drunken girl Hudson, nice.

**Rachel Berry: **That doesn't sound like me Finn. Why would I do that?

**Finn Hudson: **Because I slept with Santana, remember?

**Finn Hudson: **Shit.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why would you remind her? FAIL!

**Carol Hummel: **You did what now Finn? At least this explains why I woke up to find you gone in the middle of the night with no explanation. Did you not listen at all to my talk the other day and what about Rachel? You were all soppy last week going on about converting to Judaism with me and now you sleep with some hussy!

**Santana Lopez: **Hi Mrs Hummel, I'm the hussy! A pleasure.

**Rachel Berry: **You were going to convert to Judaism for me?

**Finn Hudson: **Well I know how important it would be for when we get married and have kids, that's all.

**Santana Lopez: **That's seriously disgusting.

**Noah Puckerman: **When we get married and have kids? Berry has literally removed your balls.

**Rachel Berry: **That's so sweet babe, I'm coming downstairs.

**Finn Hudson: **No, No I'll come to you. I don't want you to fall down again.

**Rachel Berry:** Again? When did I fall down before?

**Finn Hudson: **You have no idea babe.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **what a long night! Trying not to fall asleep in Spanish.

**Kurt Hummel: **Finchel are reunited, it was touch and go there for a while bro! Imagine what it would like simply going back to the names Finn or Rachel as simply individual beings? It does not bear thinking about.

**Finn Hudson: **You're just jealous.

**Kurt Hummel: **Jealous of what? The fact you both got sent to the principles office for making out in the supply cupboard? Or the fact that I heard a little rumour that Rachel sung out of tune in Glee?

**Rachel Berry: **It was the alcohol, it strained my vocal chords. Tell him, Finn!

**Finn Hudson: **You don't even go to our school dude, how do you find this stuff out?

**Kurt Hummel:**I have my sources.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, when are you showing us the new tattoo? You know the one of property of Rachel Berry on your forehead?

**Rachel Berry: **Your hilarious Noah. Did you know right after you left, I put the boots on and did a seductive dance for the man I love? Whose the loser now, ass wipe!

**Kurt Hummel: **ass wipe?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm still a tiny bit drunk. It's the alcohol!

**Noah Puckerman: **That's hot. Dammit!

**Finn Hudson: **It totally was… until she fell down.

**Santana Lopez: **The boots too much for you huh? I should of figured, it takes a real woman to wear those Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **It was the alcohol!

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is never drinking again.

(**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and 11 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Then how is Finn ever going to get laid?

**Finn Hudson: **Shut it, Puck. You're a sweet drunk babe, it's fine.

**Noah Puckerman: **Sweet drunk? I've got the bruises to prove the opposite man?

**Santana Lopez: **Ah did the little girl hit you and make you cry? Poor Puck.

**Kurt Hummel: **Good idea, did you buy your cow?

**Mercedes Jones: **I agree, mushroom!

**Rachel Berry: **Cow? Mushroom? What did I miss?

**Noah Puckerman: **Read your statuses back from last night Berry. They are all kinds of crazy.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Words fail me.

**Finn Hudson: **Well that's a first.

**(Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez **and 111 people like this)

* * *

_Well that's the angst out of the way! By the way I totally made up Lyndsey Jones, no idea if she's a real person! I know Rachel drunk may be OOC slightly, but it was too funny! Hope you enjoyed, if so please review._


	5. Chapter 5: It's Sectionals!

_Yay lots of lovely reviews in my inbox! It's really nice to write a story that just makes people laugh, so let's continue. Now it's sectional time! I tried to use multiple exclamation marks but it hasn't worked, so please just imagine the extra exclamation marks!_

**Rachel Berry** Is on the bus on her way to sectionals. As usual, pre requisite stage fright is kicking in but I'm confident that New Directions has what it takes to clinch the trophy!

(**Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce **and 18 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Ha, you're going down guys! Wait until us warbles warble all over your ass.

**Santana Lopez: **Please you go to private school, not a ghetto Hummel! The most bad ass thing you've done is forgot to bring a correctly sharpened spare pencil! What are you so worried about Berry? All you have to do is harmonise mindlessly in the background. Although given your performance the other day you may find it difficult to stay in tune. Oh, Fail!

**Brittany Pierce: **If you win Kurt, we will throw woodland creatures on to the stage to curse your team to eternity.

**Rachel Berry: **It was the alcohol, Finn do something!

**Brittany Pierce: **Not fairies though because I don't want to hurt their wings.

**Kurt Hummel: **What?

**Finn Hudson: **Babe why do you let her rile you, you know you're my little superstar! Your voice is incredible babe.

**Kurt Hummel: **Take out the little part quick before she notices. Diva Tantrum Alert!

**Rachel Berry: **That's very sweet Finn. *Ignores stepbrothers attempt to split up the McKinley high it couple and thus psyche out the team* I know full well Finn was using it as a term of endearment and not as a reflection of my stature or the powerfulness of my vocal ability. Right Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **To be honest babe, I was just trying to stop you rambling.

**Rachel Berry: **Fine. I'll ignore this. As co-captains we are not fighting on Sectionals day!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **we won! Now party at **Noah Puckerman**'s house.

(**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans **and 36 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Too right dude, I stood outside the liquor store for two hours and one guy felt so sorry for me he bought me _two _crates of Bud! Win! See you in a few, starts at 7pm.

**Rachel Berry: **As a team we were truly amazing! Well done Kurt, your warblers were a worthy opponents and it's an honour to tie with them. Have fun at the party babe!

**Finn Hudson: **What do you mean have fun at the party? You're coming with me? I'll be round in about an hour.

**Rachel Berry: **No, I'm not Finn. As you'd know if you simply listened earlier, I don't do high school parties.

**Kurt Hummel: **I thought you two weren't fighting on Sectionals day?

**Rachel Berry: **Well we've won now! I wish you would just listen Finn!

**Santana Lopez: **You mean you aren't invited to high school parties Yentl. There's a difference.

**Finn Hudson: **I can't listen to like every single thing you say Rach. Of course you're coming! We won sectionals! I want to celebrate with my girlfriend.

**Rachel Berry: **The one and only high school party I ever went to Finn, someone egged my dad's car before I even got out of the car. Then they followed us home and egged my house. I think I need to see my therapist to address my growing phobia of eggs. I have to avoid the whole aisle in the supermarket!

**Finn Hudson: **Tell me who did that babe and I will seriously kick their ass! I hate you feeling like that.

**Rachel Berry: **It's irrelevant Finn. I'm not going.

**Finn Hudson: **Tell me!

**Rachel Berry: **It doesn't matter.

**Noah Puckerman: **You did that Hudson. Don't you remember? It was Freshman year when Quinn's parents were out of town.

**Quinn Fabray **In my defense it was not my idea.

**Finn Hudson: **God I remember now. I'm so sorry Rach. I'm actually the worst boyfriend ever. Do you really have a phobia? No wonder your dads hate me!

**Jesse St James: **Who's the Jackass now, Hudson?

**Rachel Berry: **Jesse, I really don't think you can comment given past incidents. Finn my dads hate you because the first time you met them you tripped and a condom dropped out of your wallet. Then you told them and I quote "Don't worry Sir, she's not going to have sex with me anyways, she's a total prude!"

**Kurt Hudson: **Smooth Finn, Smooth.

**Finn Hudson **I don't know how that got there I swear. Rach I'm going to make it up to you. I am so going to do the OPPOSITE of egging your house and then you'll come to the party with me, yes?

**Kurt Hummel: **So you're going to NOT egg your girlfriends house? WOW Finn and they say romance is dead…

**Santana Lopez: **Maybe he's going to make her an omelet? Or Eggs Benedict if he's super fancy.

* * *

**Rachel Berry-Finn Hudson **I have to go to the store now Finn. Please just leave it, you were a different person back then and it has no bearing on our current romantic situation!

**Finn Hudson: **Just tell your dads to leave the door open for me and I'll let myself in. I'll be there in ten.

**Rachel Berry: **Why would you need to let yourself in? There is absolutely no way am I leaving you alone with my parents Finn.

**Kurt Hummel: "**just tell your dads to leave the door open for me and I'll let myself in" LOL, no good can ever come of this sentence.

**Noah Puckerman: **All kinds of good can come from that sentence!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn listen to me when I say LEAVE IT. Please sense the use of capitals to show the change in tone!

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Oh. My. God! Squee!

(**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel **and 26 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Whatever Finn did, did it warrant 24 exclamation marks?

**Rachel Berry: **YES!

**Mercedes Jones: **Ok, so I need to know what he did girl.

**Finn Hudson: **Is that a good Oh My God?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, it's a good Oh My God! Oh My God, Oh My God!

**Santana Lopez: **Oh My God! I am going to pound you if you say it one more time. Do not try me Berry.

**Finn Hudson: **So you're coming to the party?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes!

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay so I need to know what he did, stat!

**Santana Lopez: **My money's on the omelet.

**Rachel Berry: **He filled my whole house with lilies! Like everywhere, it's my favourite flower.

**Finn Hudson: **They're beautiful, just like you babe.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, that is so not the opposite of egging somebody's house!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **WOW!

(**Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry **like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **I didn't know exclamation markitis was an STD Hudson, but it must be considering you totally caught it from Berry.

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel looks really hot. Like really hot.

(**Artie Abrahams, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel **and 17 others like this)

**Kurt Hudson: **So you listened to my advice? Did you wear the dress or the skirt?

**Rachel Berry: **The dress. I know it's a little provocative, but hey he did turn my house into a florist. I think it is therefore acceptable given the situation.

**Finn Hudson: **What does provocative mean?

**Kurt Hummel: **slutty.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh yes, it totally is that.

**Noah Puckerman: **Nice!

**Santana Lopez: **You have high standards, I'd have prefered the omelet.

**Noah Puckerman: **That's cos you'd do anything for a candy bar Lopez.

**Santana Lopez: **True, but I'm actually very specific about the type of candy.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman- Finn Hudson **Are you coming to play Command and Conquer or what Hudson?

**Finn Hudson: **I totally would but I'm kind busy right now.

(**Rachel Berry **likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **Go away Noah.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray: **I need to get my coat. Rachel and my ex boyfriend are making out on top of my coat. I am trying to get their attention but they are not responding. Berry is making all kind of crazy noises. This sucks.

(**Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman **and 35 others like this)

**Sam Evans: **Do something. I need to get home for my curfew!

**Rachel Berry: **Was it really necessary to set of the smoke alarm Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes.

**Noah Puckerman; **What wasn't necessary was breaking my bedroom window Berry. You better make sure your girl pays for that Hudson!

**Rachel Berry: **I thought it was a real fire!

**Quinn Fabrary: **Well that explains why you forget to put your dress back on properly I guess.

**Kurt Hummel: **Glad to see it being put to good use!

**Finn Hudson: **It totally is, I owe you one bro!

**Noah Puckerman: **Dammit, why am I the only one to never see Berry's bra!

**Rachel Berry: **and it will always stay that way.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is very sober, naturally in line with her recent promise. Her boyfriend unfortunately is not.

(**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman **and 6 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Ha! That is all.

**Finn Hudson: **We won sectionals! Take that old people!

**Finn Hudson: **My girlfriend's hair is so shiny, like a mirror. I can literally see myself in your hair Rachel.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, I know Finn. I presume that's why you keep waving at me then falling onto the bed.

**Noah Puckerman: **Is he still with you?

**Rachel Berry: **No, he's gone outside to lick the snow

**Kurt Hummel: **what the hell?

**Rachel Berry: **It's a childhood tradition, apparently. I knew I shouldn't have come to this party.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **My girlfriend is really small. I think this is awesome because if I cut her in half she would fit in my pocket.

(**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce **and 8 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **Can we go home yet?

**Finn Hudson: **People say Rachel talk a lot. Sometimes I don't think she talk enough! Come and talk to me sweetie pie!

**Noah Puckerman: **sweetie pie?

**Kurt Hummel: **Ok, so he's definitely drunk.

**Rachel Berry: **Tell me about it.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **Why am I on Puckerman's floor?

(**Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez **and 12 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **Long story Finn.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh wait, you got drunk and made an ass of yourself. That wasn't long.

**Finn Hudson: **Where are you Rach?

**Rachel Berry: **At home.

**Finn Hudson: **Why didn't you stay and look after me?

**Rachel Berry: **Because my dads showed up and started yelling.

**Finn Hudson: **That's sensible babe, I don't want them to hate me anymore than they already do. You did the right thing.

**Rachel Berry: **It would have been sensible if you hadn't proceeded to grab my ass on the way out and then told my dads how it was sneaky hot!

**Finn Hudson: **Shit. Your butt is surprisingly hot though. Sometimes I look and it hits me out of no where. Like who would have guessed how nice it was? I used to do that even before we even got together.

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes, Finn, I know. Thanks for that.

**Noah Puckerman: **It's true actually. You'd think that because her boobs aren't that great her butt wouldn't be but that's totally not the case.

**Finn Hudson: **Her boobs are actually awesome too dude, when you feel them up close y'know. Who knew?

**Rachel Berry: ***rolls eyes* That's so chivalrous of you Finn. Thank you for defending my boobs. How will I ever repay you? Just so we're clear after that one time I'M BEING SARCASTIC! Stop talking about me like I'm not reading your updates!

**Finn Hudson: **It's the weekend right, I can go back to sleep.

**Rachel Berry: **No. It's not.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **jumping around during Dog Days= about to throw up. My head hurts.

(**Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and **86 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **Rach you shouldn't like this. When are you coming over to take care of me?

**Rachel Berry: **I totally would babe, but me and Quinn are having an important discussion over whether your and Sam's butts are hot or simply sneaky hot? Then whether your abs are comparable. It's too important to put off.

**Quinn Fabray: **Lol Rachel! *High five girl*

(**Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry **and 22 others like this)

* * *

_I miss sweet Finn! He better be back to his adorable self come February! Thanks for all the reviews, please continue!_


	6. Chapter 6:A Very Finchel Christmas Part1

_Woop! This is officially my second most popular story based on reviews. This is great because this is just a little comedy whilst my other story, Metaphors, was way more deep. Anyways, this covers the first half of Glee Christmas vaguely, but goes off the plotline quite a bit. I watched showmance today and I am so aching for Finchel the way they used to be, hence my little references to their first kiss. They look and act like such a different couple now. Sob. I really hope Finn messes up in the superbowl episode (based on spoilers, may be true) and he's then winning Rachel back as a result._

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson** is sitting in English with a huge grin on his face. Not because of that Shakespeare dude but because my girlfriend's surprise was frickin awesome!

(**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman **and 17 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **Well I had to repay you for your chivalrous gesture last week. My bedroom still smells gorgeous!

**Quinn Fabray: **We finished Shakespeare three weeks ago Finn. Now we're looking at how the Holocaust is represented through Literature. So I'd take that smile off your face pretty quick, considering we're watching a video about concentration camps and it looks like your getting off on persecution.

**Noah Puckerman: **Did you and Berry go at in the supply closet again dude? Win!

**Carol Hummel: **You and Rachel did what now?

**Rachel Berry: **Hi Mrs Hummel! I'd just like to say in my defence that the surprise Finn is referring to is nothing of that nature. In relation to the supply closet, it was one time and it was most certainly due to me being intoxicated by alcohol poisoning. It is not an incident that either of us wishes to repeat.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah totally. Except Finn keeps sending me texts saying "How can I get Rachel to go into the supply closet with me again? It was smoking and I keep dreaming about it!"

**Finn Hudson: **Dude! My mom's reading this!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn Hudson!

**Kurt Hummel: **So are you going to tell us the surprise or not?

**Finn Hudson: **Oh yeah, Rach turned the whole auditorium into a winter wonderland. It was totally awesome, with trees, pinecones and snow and then she sung 'All I Want for Christmas is You' to me. It really was awesome.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh so that's why Berry has got bit of pinecones mashed into her hair. I thought it was a new hair accessory, from Japan naturally, in line with the rest of her god awful wardrobe.

**Rachel Berry: **I have far too much work to do to engage in trivial conversation but I am just coming back on to say that I do not have pine cone in my hair!

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah you do, I'm sitting behind you. It's by your left ear.

**Santana Lopez: **Ha! Please do not tell me you and Hudson were making out on the auditorium floor! Ew, that is frickin disgusting, we have to perform in there today! I'm going to get Finchel germs!

**Carol Hummel: **You need to concentrate more on your studies son, and less on Rachel Berry!

**Finn Hudson: **This is why we should have gone for the supply closet babe.

(**Noah Puckerman **likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **I hate you

(**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and 22 others like this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry **

Are you seriously mad with me baby? You know the auditorium is our special place! With our first kiss and all. I love you.

**Rachel Berry: **I know Finn I was just angry, as your mother is seriously going to hate me if she keeps finding out all the places we make out!

**Finn Hudson: **Well your parents hate me.

**Rachel Berry: **but they have a valid reason Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **True. That first kiss was so cool with the cosmos and all. Hot!

**Rachel Berry: **and your astounding lack of knowledge about the human anatomy.

**Finn Hudson: **LOL. I wanted to kiss you so much that day.

**Rachel Berry: **I figured as much Finn with the amount of times you said cool. "you're so cool" "what you said in celibacy club is so cool" "this drink is so cool". LOL

**Finn Hudson: **Well you are cool. You're the coolest.

**Quinn Fabray: **I was busy puking over your statuses and then I saw the word celibacy club? WTF! Rachel came to celibacy club like a year ago and quit after that creepy Jacob kid tried to molest her. This makes no sense. When did you guys first kiss?

**Quinn Fabray: **Why are you now offline? Hello?

**Finn Hudson: **I was just err doing homework. Really recently. Like ages after we broke up. Like last week actually.

**Quinn Fabray: **last week? You've been dating Rachel for six months!

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel has intimacy issues.

**Rachel Berry: **I do not have intimacy issues!

**Noah Puckerman: **One word Hudson. Busted!

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **thinks that **Finn Hudson **is a total douche and **Rachel Berry **is a homewrecker!

(**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman **and 7 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **I don't mean to be rude but I think you're slightly overreacting. It only happened once.

**Finn Hudson: **well twice.

**Rachel Berry: **How would that make things better Finn?

**Quinn Fabray: **I can't believe you kissed her while you were with me!

**Finn Hudson: **I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I was confused! I was falling in love with her.

**Noah Puckerman: **low blow dude!

**Finn Hudson: **Hang on. You totally slept with Puckerman behind my back! We were frickin lame compared to you guys.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh yeah. I forgot about that. You both still suck though.

**Noah Puckerman: **you forgot about that? No-one forgets about a night with the Puckmeister.

**Quinn Fabray: **Guess it was pretty unmemorable, what with the fact you got me drunk on winecoolers.

**Noah Puckerman: **You wanted me way before the winecoolers!

**Quinn Fabray: **As if I'd want a deadbeat like you. Lima Loser.

**Rachel Berry:** Finn shall we leave them to it? Meet you in the auditorium to rehearse in 5?

**Finn Hudson: **Is that code?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes.

**Finn Hudson:** Then I'll see you in thirty seconds.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **can't wait to go carolling with Glee tomorrow. I may be Jewish but my boyfriend loves Christmas and I love him. So that means I love Christmas!

(**Finn Hudson, Carol Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and **11 others like this)

**Finn Hudson **When we have kids and I convert to be a Jewish person, does that mean we won't be able to have any Christmas presents?

**Rachel Berry: **Hanukkah's different Finn. It lasts 8 nights rather than one, and we give each other a small present on each of the nights.

**Finn Hudson: **So it's like Christmas with like 8 times the presents? This is awesome. I can't wait to get married now!

**Carol Hummel: **Please stop giving me a heart attack. I do NOT want to be a grandmother just yet!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm sure "for the presents" is not a valid reason to get married Finn! It's the last night tonight, why don't you come over to my house and celebrate with my dads? It's usually a very joyous occasion.

**Finn Hudson: **It's the last night? What will happen to my 8 presents?

**Rachel Berry: **You're not Jewish Finn. I'll just give you yours on Christmas Eve at your house.

**Noah Hudson: **You can give me mine before Christmas Eve Berry!

**Rachel Berry: **I haven't got you a present Noah.

**Noah Hudson: **Who said anything about a present?

**Finn Hudson: **Your such a frickin douche Puckerman! Rach I haven't got you 8 presents! Does that make me a bad Jew?

**Rachel Berry: **You're not a Jew! It's fine. Listen, if you come over and spend the entire evening with my family without mentioning sex or my butt I will consider that my 8 presents, okay?

**Noah Puckerman: **Good luck with that one Hudson. You're going to need one heck of a trip to the mall.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry **does not know her boyfriend get into these situations when meeting her parents. It becomes like a bad Adam Sandler movie every single time.

(**Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Carol Hummel **and 17 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Was it the boobs this time Hudson?

**Rachel Berry: **No, but he tripped, again! Then he said he couldn't wait to "make babies with Rachel, so they can wear the hats and get all the presents."

**Quinn Fabray: **You're an idiot.

**Finn Hudson: **It was a complement!

**Rachel Berry: **My parents have met you twice. The first time you called me a prude, the second you shouted that my ass was hot. Was now really the time to tell my two dads that you couldn't wait to have sex, so you could get more Christmas presents? I'm their only daughter Finn!

**Finn Hudson: **Well I did try to explain that we hadn't had sex yet and that I was fine with that.

**Rachel Berry: **Which was incredibly admirable of you Finn. I'm not sure why the words "supply closet" and "third base" had to be included in that explanation.

**Noah Puckerman: **Your such a loser dude! Parents love me! I always turn on the Puckerman charm and they're eating out my hands in seconds!

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah until you knock up their daughters.

**Kurt Hummel: **Point well made, Fabray.

**Noah Puckerman: **Are we still on this, it was one time!

* * *

**Finn Hudson** who throws a shoe at a student?

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce** and 111 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Is this some kind of riddle?

**Rachel Berry **we should seriously press charges. It may have been good practice for when I get provoked by the paparazi in later life, but it was seriously uncalled for.

(**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones **and 8 others like this)

* * *

_I love writing this but love reading reviews even more (hence my double update today!)_


	7. Chapter 7:A Very Finchel Christmas Part2

**Finn Hudson **What the fuck happened to the Christmas tree? Glee guys, get to the choir room stat, we need to find who did this and seriously kick fucking ass!

**(Artie A****brahams, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman **and 27 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, language! Whilst I admire your passion for all things Christmas, I'm sure whatever happened to the tree can be easily rectified.

**Finn Hudson: **come to the choir room babe

**Rachel Berry: **We need to find who did this and sue. It's deplorable, it's unacceptable and as captain as Glee club I won't let this lie!

**Finn Hudson: **co-captain? Remember?

**Brittany Pierce: **Santa is watching and the guys who did it are so going on the naughty list! Don't worry guys we'll probably get their presents!

**Kurt Hummel: **You are even more confusing on Facebook than you are in person.

**Santana: **Hmm, me thinks Finchel got their mack on in the choir room and destroyed the tree. We all know Berry has a pine cone fetish!

(**Finn Hudson **and **Noah Puckerman **like this)

**Rachel Berry: **I do not have a pine cone fetish!

**Santana Lopez: **It's gonna be real hard to find another dead person who just happens to be a holiday hoarder y'all.

* * *

!

**Rachel Berry **as co-captains Finn and I will naturally come to Glee's defence. As school closes early today, we will head straight for the tree lot. Fellow Glee clubbers we will meet you for late night rehearsal at 6pm sharp with a new tree in hand.

**(Finn Hudson **and 2 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **so we're co-captains again?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes. You have a car to drive us to the lot.

**Finn Hudson: **I want to be pissed at you but you look too adorable in your Christmas sweater.

**Noah Puckerman: **Late night rehearsal are you frickin shitting me?

**Artie Abraham: **Puckerman has a point.

**Rachel Berry: **When Mr Shue handed out the schedule at the start of the year, I made sure he scheduled extra rehearsal slots and clearly highlighted those for you.

**Finn Hudson: **In Rach's defence maybe if we did a little more practising the last performance we did wouldn't have turned violent.

**Noah Puckerman: **In my defence, I have a date at breadsticks with two hot chicks that cannot be put on hold to sway in the background while you are Berry make goo-goo eyes at each other.

**Artie Abrahams: **Although you could totally cancel like ten minutes before? That's good right?

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, I never thought of that. FTW. *High five* I've taught you so much.

* * *

**!**

**Noah Puckerman **If **Finn Hudson **and **Rachel Berry **do not arrive with the tree in a second I am going to kick some ass! Hudson, it's been four hours.

(**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans **and 82 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **We're on our way guys! We had to find the perfect tree.

**Santana Lopez: **Whatevs, they totally did it in the tree lot, I hear he gets off on tree smell. I hate to say it but with their weird Christmas fetishes, they're kind of perfect for each other.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**!**

**Rachel Berry **thinks that everyone is overreacting.

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **It's taller than frickin Frankenteen! How the hell are we going to get that through the door!

**Finn Hudson: **We just got carried away!

**Noah Puckerman: **I'll say! ;)

**Finn Hudson: **not in that way. Don't start Puckerman.

**Brittany Pierce:**How will Santa get the presents underneath it, if we can't get it into the room?

**Rachel Berry: **We just need to trim it.

**Noah Puckerman: **trim it? We need a fucking chainsaw! You two are lame!

* * *

!

**Santana Lopez **Finchel ruined Christmas. They suck!

(**Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrahams **and 126 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **We do not suck! We're the Glee It couple. I demand you take it back.

**Quinn Fabray: **Just out of interest guys, if you had to vote for your favourite couple, would it be Finchel or Sam and I?

(**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrahams, Brittany Pierce **and 86 others like this)

**Sam Evans: **We're way cooler!

**Mercedes: **Totally and you guys don't make out in front of us so I'd definitely vote for y'all.

**Noah Puckerman: **I vote for me and Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray **we're not a couple!

**Noah Puckerman: **Not yet baby ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Finn and I are very cool.

**Finn Hudson: **Totally I'm the star Quarterback guys!

**Sam Evans: **For now.

**Quinn Fabray: **Fine. Tell everyone what you did last weekend Rachel?

**Finn Hudson: **We did loads of cool stuff!

**Quinn Fabray: **Well I overheard how you guys talking about you stayed in your PJs Saturday night and watched a documentary on the making of yoghurt! This is not cool.

**Finn Hudson: **It was cool, seeing how they got it into the little pots. Plus, Rachel baked some awesome cookies.

**Rachel Berry: **Whilst I'm a vegan, even I realize the importance of that food group and it raised many interesting questions.

**Noah Puckerman: **Was one how you and Hudson became middle aged? Hey Hudson, Walmart called, they have the pipe and walking stick you ordered!

(**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans **and 22 others like this)

* * *

**!**

**Rachel Berry **I, one half of Finchel, the coolest couple in Glee am holding a party tomorrow night. My dad's are out of town, I have alchohol and a huge pool. Who's coming?

**(Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones **and 99 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **Over 100 people liked this post. I am the coolest.

**Finn Hudson: **Babe your fathers are out of town, have you really thought about the best way to spend the time? I think the cool thing would be to **not** have the party.

**Noah Puckerman: **Shut up Hudson, no-one cares about you getting laid. Berry has a free house and booze. Win!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, it's fine. You can stay over the entire weekend with me, come tonight and we'll have plenty of Finchel time baby ;)

**Finn Hudson: **I can stay over? At your house? Are you saying that just to be cool? Are you going to make me sleep on the couch again cos my legs wouldn't fit on and my neck killed like for five days after. Not that I'm complaining babe.

**Rachel Berry: **No of course you don't have to sleep on the couch babe. I love you! We've spoken about this before Finn remember? Do I have to spell it out?

**Finn Hudson: **then where will I sleep?

**Noah Puckerman: **Take the fucking hint pussy!

**Finn Hudson: **Oh, well that's awesome then! I'm fine with the party baby! See you tonight.

**Carol Hummel: **Finn, you clearly love Rachel and I like her, even though most of the time I can't understand what's she's saying. However, I will say this, please remember our conversation. Remember what happened with that dumb Quinn girl? You're not the smartest when it comes to these thing, don't make the same mistakes again! What happened to that girl, did she drop out of school? Gosh, What an awful girl! I never trusted her, her hair was unaturally blonde.

**Quinn Fabray: **Hi Mrs Hummel, its Quinn. The dumb girl! I am sorry to disappoint but this is actually my natural hair colour. Have a swell day.

* * *

**!**

**Finn Hudson **Merry fucking Christmas!

**(Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrahams **and 99 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Finally! Maybe you'll stop pouncing on each other during Glee like dogs on heat. Finn, I'm gonna need a run down man.

**Finn Hudson: **It was awesome man, she's really awesome. She's really fucking awesome.

**Noah Puckerman: **I need more than that dude! Start with the boobs and work downwards.

**Rachel Berry: **Get off the phone Finn. NOW

Finn Hudson is offline.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dammit!

* * *

_Just a little Christmas Finchel fun! Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter will cover the party and perhaps drunk Finchel together! _

_Please keep reading and reviewing._


	8. Chapter 8: Nachos

_Thanks for all the excellent reviews. I really love making you guys laugh, it is so much fun! I think this shows as well that Finchel could be such a fun couple, if given half the chance. This is a very short chapter as I've got presents to buy today! Just wanted to update before christmas._

* * *

**Event Invitation: Finchel Christmas Party!**

**Time: **Saturday 18th December 2010, 7pm onwards.

**Location:**Rachel Berry's house (I am not providing my address online due to increasing internet hacking risks. Therefore if you do not already know my address then you most likely are not invited to this selected gathering.)

**Created by:** Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson (Perhaps better known as Finchel)

**More info**

This is a party to not only celebrate the holiday season but to also bask in the joy of the epic couple which is Finchel. There have been many Glee pairings gone before and knowing some of less inhibited teammates, many more that are yet to come. However, Finchel has remained the best couple for several reasons:

1. We are in love.

2. Finn is star quarterback. Rachel is much lower on the social ladder. Yet Finchel's love conquers both social (the ruthless high school system) and literal barriers (the height difference). For this reason, some people have compared us to Romeo and Juliet.

3. Finchel bring out the best in each other. Because of Rachel, Finn can now avoid basic grammatical errors. Because of Finn, Rachel is a lot more relaxed and less competitive.

4. We are holding a party and will provide booze and nachos. None of you lame asses have anything better to do anyway, so come!

* * *

31 people are attending this event including **Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Blaine Davies and Brittany Pierce.**

**Kurt Hummel: **This is the lamest invitation I have ever seen in my life.

**Quinn Fabray: **I agree. Also, was this necessary, you already text us, put it as your status and made us take notes during Glee?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes.

**Finn Hudson: **I was only allowed to write the last sentence but I'm pretty proud of it.

**Artie Abrahams: **The part about the booze and nachos? That's the only part worth reading dude!

**Rachel Berry: **Well your idea to send a mass text message "let's get really drunk and play x-box, it's christmas!" did not seem appropriate to the festivities Finn.

**Noah Puckerman: **Who the fuck compared you to Romeo and Juliet? More like Frankenstein and a frickin Oompa Lumpa!

**Finn Hudson: **Babe didn't romeo and juliet kill each other? I love you and all but I'm not into like freaky suicide pacts and is this gonna be like the time you made me describe your funeral?

**Quinn Fabray: **You used hardly any punctuation in that sentence Finn. Hasn't your epic romance with Berry helped you avoid 'basic grammatical errors?'

**Mercedes Jones: **And since when are you less competitive girl? Did I miss that part? Remember your protest last week when you didn't get the solo for sectionals? You made a banner with a slogan; "A star that is not allowed to shine will simply die!" Until Finn had to take it away from you.

**Finn Hudson: **The glitter kept getting on my clothes every time we made out. Even using Kurt's special cleanser wouldn't work! I can not rock that look!

**Noah Puckerman: **Glitter? Kurt's Special Cleanser? I don't care if you managed to get laid you are still totally whipped Finn!

**Rachel Berry: **I was simply exercising my right to use my vocal chords on a regular basis. It's a free country.

**Finn Hudson : **No Rach is right. She's way better than she used to be, like the time we fixed it for Sam and Quinn to win the duet competition, that was totally her idea.

**Sam Evans: **When you fixed what now?

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, remember how we said it was important for you to think before you posted things on Facebook. And how you should proof-read everything twice before you press the update button?

**Finn Hudson: **Well I do now, obviously.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **P-A-R-T-Y ! Me and the girl are getting everything organized, see you an hour !

**Rachel Berry: **Me and the girl are getting everything organized? I asked you to do one job Finn, to put the nachos in a bowl. You've eaten half of them and I've just stood on five so now I need to go and change my shoes. Put the phone down and do something useful.

**Brittany : **My name is B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y and my boyfriend is A-R-T-Y ! That rhymes!

**Artie Abrahams: **That's not how you spell my name Brit.

**Brittany: **but it looks prettier that way.

**Noah Hudson: **Just get the beer ready, that's the only reason we're coming to this thing.

**Finn Hudson: **It's here. Rach said we can use her dad's liquor cabinet so we have fancy drinks too, like whisky!

**Noah Hudson: **Fuck fancy drinks you pansy, I just want beer.

**Rachel Berry: **Finn why are there nachos in the bathroom? Next to the toilet?

**Finn Hudson: **Shit

Finn Hudson is now offline.


	9. Chapter 9: Party!

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love the ones that quote favourite lines as that gives me an idea of what's funny! This chapter is more about plot development (which is needed to move on with the story I think) than humour._

_Also, as for the comment about Finn leaving nachos in the bathroom in the last story, that was just to show Finn being really messy whilst staying at Rachel's! Kind of how imagine they'll be like when they live together._

****

__

* * *

**Sam Evans **This party sucks. If I hadn't downed 6 vodka shots, I would totally be bailing. Now I'm stuck at this sucky party with no ride.

(**Mike Chang, Santana Lopez **and 36 others like this)

**Mike Chang:** I don't know what sucks more, the fact that every where is covered in plastic sheets that my butt keeps sticking to or that we're only allowed beer if we hold these girly star coasters. I have glitter all over my sweater from them! I don't know how Finn ever gets his clothes clean!

**Artie Abrahams:** I don't know, this party is pretty cool! I mean Finn said Britt and I could use the guest room, so score! I did nearly throw up at the photo slideshow of Finchel sucking face playing on repeat in the living room though.

**Brittany Pierce:** What's a coaster? I've stuck those star things to my uniform and now I look like a sparkly glitter ball! Yay!

**Rachel Berry**: Firstly, may I say the fact that both of you are criticising the party whilst still in my home is atrocious and unacceptable! Especially you Sam Evans! We've barely conversed, yet out of the goodness of my heart and common courtesy I invite you into my home. This is how you repay me? Spreading vicious and degrading comments about my party through the forum of the world wide web? Secondly, Artie, get out of the guest bedroom this instance! Finn said no such thing.

**Sam Evans:** I caught Puck and Quinn making out in your kitchen.

**Mike Chang:** Oh man, that sucks dude.

**Santana Lopez: **Come find me Evans. Revenge make outs are my speciality ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Where are you dude? Rach and me will come and find you. I'll take you home?

**Artie Abrahams:** you okay man? That's so lame!

**Rachel Berry**: I apologise for my outburst Sam, given the circumstances. Finn baby it's Rach and I, not Rach and me! Secondly, did you say that Artie and Brittany could cannodle in the guest bedroom? You know that's reserved for special guests, even you aren't allowed to stay in it!

**Finn Hudson:** Rach, this is not the time!

**Santana Lopez:** I'm pretty sure the word cannodle has not been used since the 1980's. And even then it was used by the elderly and deranged! You're so lame Berry.

* * *

**Inbox conversation between Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson.**

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry**

Babe, I've been talking to Sam and I've lost you. Where did you go? Anyways, I've only had one beer so I'm gonna drive him home in a sec. I'll be back in around 20 min. I love you and all but please don't start telling everyone what happened and start bragging how this makes us a superior couple! (Is that the right word?) Just leave it be. Yeah I told Artie he could use the guest room, just chill babe, I got this party under control! I'm an expert at this.

**Rachel Berry- Finn Hudson**

I have been lecturing Noah Finn, he spilt potatoe chips all over the kitchen floor without a second thought! He really is deplorable. Yes, it's the right word! Well done babe! But we are the better couple and surely Quinn's lack of morals over her latest conquest demonstrates the lack of feelings between the pair. How dare she say that she and Sam are cooler when she cheated with Puck? I would never ever cheat on you, especially with that drunken delinquent! Not in a billion years.

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry**

I know you wouldn't babe. Just stop caring so much and never compare yourself to her, you don't need to. I've just dropped Sam off, he's a mess! I'm gonna just check he gets in okay then I'll be back xxxx

**Rachel Berry- Finn Hudson.**

I'm sorry Finny, its just difficult. I can't help it, the star in me still craves positive recognition from peers! Besides if everyone else starts thinking we're cool, perhaps I'll stop having those nightmares that one day you're going to wake up and realising your dating a girl who is terminally uncool and dump me for some beautiful cheerio who only eats salad. It really is effecting my sleep pattern, I slept through my workout yesterday!

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry**

You're the smartest girl I've ever met babe but some times you talk all kinds of crazy. Sam got in okay so I'm on my way back. Then I'm going to take you straight to your room and show you how beautiful I think you really are!

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** Shit. I can't believe this has happened again, this whole party is a crazy deja vu! If I catch Finn and Rachel together one more time, I will seriously transfer schools. Hell, I'll move states!

(**Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel** and 88 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones:** You caught Finchel making out again? Girl, you're unlucky!

**Kurt Hummel:** Try living with it. I've caught them on the washing machine, the sofa, the bathroom and for some bizarre reason, in my wardrobe?

**Quinn Fabray:** I wish I caught them just making out!

**Noah Puckerman**: Yeah my boy was doing a lot more than playing tonsil tenis! I can't believe I got to see Berry in the buff! Sweet!

**Quinn Fabray:** We have been back together five seconds and you're already talking about another girl being naked. I hate you.

**Mercedes Jones: **You're back together! I went to pee for like two minutes and I miss this! Girl!

**Kurt Hummel:** What happened to the Beiber wannabe?

**Noah Puckerman:** I love you Q, honestly! I'm just appreciating the female form!

**Rachel Berry:** I'm sorry, okay! It was totally inappropriate. However, in our defence it was my bedroom! Finn, do something!

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah, why were you trying to get in Rach's room? Did you see what I mean about Rachel's boobs though dude, up close?

**Rac****hel Berry: **Not that Finn! NOT THAT!

**Noah Puckerman:** yeah, you're fucking lucky dude! Q and I were trying to get it on, we thought it was empty obviously. I didn't think you'd be getting some considering the last time I saw Rachel she was yelling at Mike about coasters and shit! Is she like that in the bedroom too? Is that why you're with her?

**Rachel Berry:** If people don't use them it stains the table! It's simply good sense!

**Quinn Fabray: **You said we were going to talk! We have just got back together, I'm not a total slut you know.

**Santana Lopez:** Could have fooled me blondie! He's probably knocked you up again already! Get ready for baby drama round two.

**Quinn Fabray: **Please you've had more guys than Rachel's had solos!

**Rachel Berry: **I've been performing since I was six months old

**Quinn Fabray: **_: _Exactly!

(**Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce **and 101 others like this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry **thanks to everyone who attended the Christmas bash hosted by **Finn Hudson **and I. Despite the Glee dramas, it was a lot of fun.

(**Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones **and 92 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** I'm usually the first to leave a dig at you guys but it was kinda fun. Plus I got my girl back so thanks Berry.

**Quinn Fabray: **I agree, I mean I had to get drunk to drown out the disgusting image of you and Finn together imprinted on my brain but other than that it was actually okay.

**Finn ****Hudson****: **It was way better after we kicked everyone out, babe! Love you.

**Kurt Hummel: **I should have known we were kicked out early so you two could get it on. I knew Rachel was making it up when she said she could hear police sirens and that we were going to get arrested! You're such a drama queen.

**Rachel Berry: **Whilst that part was Finn's idea, I believe the delivery was genius on my part.

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry- Quinn Fabray.**

I just wanted to apologise about my behaviour at the party. I can't believe I did that with company in the house and I'm totally embarrassed. I know you and I haven't been friends in the past but all the same I don't want you to judge me.

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel Berry**

It's okay, I mean I know I always rag on you and I will sure as hell deny it if anyone asks but you and Finn have always been kind of perfect for each other. Besides, I have Puck now. You know we have a lot of common when you think about it, and Finn and Puckerman's bromance seems to be in full swing again, considering he bailed on me today to play X Box with him. Again. I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should all hang out like a foursome? I mean Finn's kind of a good influence on Puck and it beats a drive through and an hour long rant on why Supermario changed civilisation, which was the last date he took me on.

**Rachel Berry- Quinn Fabray **

I'd like that. Maybe breadsticks tomorrow night?

* * *

**Rachel Berry **looking forward to breadsticks later with my beau **Finn Hudson **and Quick (**Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray)**

**(Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce **and 87 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **What the fuck is quick?

**Finn ****Hudson****: **We're going to dinner? With Puck and Quinn? Is this one of those times when you think it's cute to make plans without me because it's not on the calendar and I thought we were going to the movies to see Piranha 3D?

**Santana Lopez: **No way are y'all going to breadsticks without me! Let me just get my wheelbarrow. Brit you coming?

**Brittany Pierce: **I can't San, Artie's taking me to the zoo! He's been teaching my dolphin language. It's kinda like unicorn language but more intelligent.

**Rachel Berry: **We were NEVER going to see that pathetic attempt at a film Finn. If you had listened to me this morning you would know that! Besides I thought you wanted to see the Switch?

**Quinn Fabray: **It's our couple name babes.

**Noah Puckerman: **Ha! That Jennifer Aniston movie? Lame man! No way are we being called quick! I don't want people thinking the Puckerman is quick at anything! Perhaps that should be Hudson's nickname.

**Finn ****Hudson****: **Sorry Rach, it was real hard to concentrate when you were wearing see through pyjamas!

**Noah Puckerman: **Nice dude *high five*. Quinn, we need to get you some of those.

**Rachel Berry: **I do not wear see through pyjamas!

**Noah Puckerman: **You're not wearing any pyjamas in my head!

**Quinn Fabray: **PUCK! I will slap you around the head!

**Noah Puckerman: **Sorry! It's just a habit! Dammit!

* * *

_So that's it! I wanted to but Puck/Quinn together so I could deal with Quinn/Rachel and Quinn/Finn friendship (not romance!) later on. Please read and review!_


	10. Chapter : Christmas Day Drama!

_Thanks for all your reviews guys! This is set actually on christmas day, so a few days after the party. It is super short but just had an idea in my head and wanted to go with it!_

_

* * *

_**Rachel Berry **Merry Christmas everybody! So excited about spending the day with **Finn Hudson, Carol Hummel **and **Kurt Hummel.**

**(Carol Hummel, Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson **and 28 others like this)

**Brittany Pierce: **I am so excited to go downstairs and see what Santa has brought me but my mom said we have to wait until my sister wakes up! She's not as into it as me any more so she's sleeping in. I've been a good girl this year, so hopefully I'll have a whole sack full of presents!

**Rachel Berry: **That's lovely Brit. It's a shame your older sibling is spoiling your fun. How old is she?

**Brittany Pierce: **she's seven.

**Santana Lopez: **Hate to break it to you B, but didn't you fess up to making out with like 36 guys this year? How is that being a good girl? Me thinks Santa knows you've been naughty!

**Brittany Pierce: **Ssh, Santa has a facebook page, he can totally read this! I friended him last week, all I had to do was pay $10 and send a photo of myself in my Cheerios uniform. I have done lots of good stuff too, like that time I found a lost bird on the street and looked after it for five days. Until Mrs Pilsbury found it in my locker. I miss Bob so much.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **you called a bird Bob?

**Kurt Hummel: **That's the part of Brit's comment you found weirdest Rach? Really?

**Finn Hudson: **Can you hurry over babe! I want to open my presents but mom says we have to wait for you. Plus I have yours, all 18 of them!

**Rachel Berry: **It's 8 Finn and Hanukkah is over now!

**Finn Hudson: **I spent a week being shoved at the mall getting 10 more presents than was necessary?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes. If you just listened to me in the first place we wouldn't have this problem!

**Brittany Pierce: **I'll have them Finn! I love presents!

**Santana Lopez: **You sure Brit? He probably got her 18 pairs of legwarmers.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **Finchel are getting engaged! Finchel are getting engaged! There's going to be a Finchel wedding for **Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson. **

**(Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray,**** Noah Puckerman **and 88 others)

**Mercedes Jones:** Woah!

**Noah Puckerman: **He got her knocked up already, man that's almost as fast as me!

**Quinn Fabray: **Rach, if you want I have a ton of maternity clothes lying around, I could sell them to you?

**Santana Lopez: **You want to sell your own maternity clothes? How desperate are you for cash, did your parents kick you out? Are you and Puckerman going to live in a trailer again? With your hair Quinn you can totally pull of the trailer trash look.

**Noah Puckerman: **Leave her alone, I think it's hot babe, you're totally learning from the master in making cash! We never lived in a fucking trailer Lopez!

**Mercedes Jones: **She's gonna be the only bride that sings at her wedding! No way is Eva Peron gonna let some wanabee steal the spotlight.

**Santana Lopez: **How is she going to find a short enough wedding dress? Perhaps she'll go to a special store?

**Brittany Pierce: **Pixies and Dwarves totally get married so she could get a dress from one of their shops? I wanna be bridesmaid so bad! I have a dress that I wore when I was eight that I can still fit in to. It has fairly wings too!

**Finn Hudson: **What the hell dude, I'm not engaged. I'm pretty sure I'm not. Rach I know we're sitting next to each other but I don't want to mention it cos my mom's gonna freak. Are we engaged, cos when I said 'I do' I just meant that I wanted extra cranberries? Are you pregnant? I knew I should have listened more when we talk! It's just your skirt's super short today and I got sidetracked looking at your smoking legs and now I'm married with a baby on the way! Dammit!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, we are not engaged! Kurt, as an upcoming starlet, I am well prepared for salacious gossip and the rumour mill but why did you feel the need to do this on Christmas day, when Mrs Hummel has welcomed me into your family? I am appalled.

**Brittany Pierce: **I want to wear my dress!

**Mecedes Jones: **Oh Kurt boy, your squaking got us all yelling for no reason. I know you love drama and all but was it worth interrupting my Christmas dinner? Not fly!

**Finn Hudson: **Phew, not that I don't want to marry you baby, cos I love you. I just would like you to tell me first.

**Kurt Hummel: **Then how come when I was in your room (and before you say anything guys I was totally not snooping, he stole my Clarins cleanser again and it's worth like fifty bucks. I need to use it three times a day or my skin goes all flaky.) I found a ring?

**Finn Hudson: **Shit.

Finn Hudson is now offline.

**Rachel Berry: **Where'd you go Finn? You can't just run off from the table in front of your entire family.

Rachel Berry is now offline.

**Mercedes Jones: **What the hell? This is just like being in an episode of the OC, except we're not quite as good looking.

**Santana Lopez: **Speak for yourself girl.

**Brittany Pierce **I've already used my new glitter set that I got from Artie to make a card! I had to start three times because I kept spelling wedding wrong! Do I need to throw it out?

**Brittany Pierce: **Does Fin have one n or two? Is it Fin or Finn? I don't want to start over again!

* * *

_Ooh a cliff hanger! I've never done one before for this and wanted to continue. Yet at the same time, I like to create a bit of excitement! Please read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Ring

****

****

**Lots of reviews, yay! I guess that's what a cliffhanger does for you! Anyways, there is an A/N at the end of the story which contains spoilers so just a heads up if you want avoid that part. I realise some of this might be a tad unrealistic (e.g. might not happen of Facebook) but it is need for fluffy Finchel! **

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel** is the Grinch who ruined Christmas. I totally messed up things between **Rachel Berry **and** Finn Hudson.** For that I'm truly sorry.

(**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah** **Puckerman** and 22 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones: **You're a total drama queen boy, you should think before you open that lipglossed mouth of yours. Is Finn pissed at you? Did Rachel do another one of her famous storm outs?

**Kurt Hummel: **It was actually Finn who ran out of the house 'cedes. I swear he totally copied it from Rachel, he had the walk down to a tee. Now she's sitting in his bedroom. I think she is singing her way through the drama if the Evita soundtrack blasting out is anything to go by.

**Carol Hummel: **Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? Where is my son? I've never known him walk out on a meal before.

**Noah Puckerman: **He swung by mine an hour ago Mrs H. Guys I wanted to get hammered and I think he was game but then Quinn (who totally crashed the Puckerman's Chinese food and movie day!) made him talk about feelings and shit. It was really lame, they were like Sweet Valley High sisters or something. I'm surprise he didn't start brushing her hair.

**Quinn Fabray: **Being drunk is not the answer to everything Puck! Besides, your mom invited me over!

**Santana Lopez: **It's the best way for him to get into your pants, chastity freak. You're the only girl who decides she wants to wait until marriage _after_ she gets knocked up.

**Carol Hummel: **Are you the one who slept with my son missy? I do not like you at all young lady! Constantly talking about sex and being vulgar. You're worse than that Quinn girl.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks. I think.

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey, I don't need to get a girl drunk to want me. I'm Noah frickin Puckerman!

**Mercedes Jones:** I don't get it y'all, if the ring wasn't for Rachel then who was it for? If it was for Rachel then why did the boy have a total hissy fit?

**Carol Hummel: **What ring? Why does my son have a ring? Kurt turn off that Madonna documentary this instance and come and tell me everything!

**Brittany Pierce: **Maybe he found it in a box of treasure under the ocean? Or in his cereal? I found a diamond earring in my Lucky Charms once. I gave it to my Barbie.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **Red alert, red alert! Finn is coming back guys! He's going upstairs, should I keep you updated?

(**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray **and 12 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Red Alert? You sound like you're in the worlds lamest spy film!

**Mercedes Jones: **You better get us a word for word transcript boy or I will cut you. My family have turned off the TV they're so into this drama! Get your ear by door!

**Quinn Fabray: **I hope he used the notes we wrote out.

**Noah Puckerman: **You made him take frickin notes?

**Quinn Fabray: **This is Finn we're talking about here. One time, in music class, he answered that a symphony was the capital of Australia! He thought I got pregnant in a hot tub and cheats of Brittany in Maths Class. Of course I made him take notes!

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay, I have my ear to the door. I'll use F for Finn and R for Rach guys.

F: Hi

R: Hi.

**Noah Puckerman: **Get to the fucking point, geez this is so lame! Quinn made me turn off All Star Cage Fighting for this shit!

**Kurt Hummel: **F: Look Rach, I'm really sorry for running out like that, I totally messed up. I just panicked because a ring is a big sign of… er contamination.

**Quinn Fabray: **Contamination? I wrote commitment! He's such a dumb ass!

**Kurt Hummel: **R: Well you fought the ring Finn, I don't get it. Am I missing something Finn?

**Mercedes Jones: **fought? Don't you mean bought? Pay attention boy!

**Kurt Hummel: **I am trying to listen and type silently at the same time! It's difficult on my I Phone and I just got a manicure!

**Kurt Hummel: **F: The thing is Rach, when I see you I light up. Not literally, well I don't think she meant literally like I'm a torch but like my face gets all happy and stuff.

R: who's she?

**Quinn Fabray: **This is a disaster!

**Noah Puckerman: **You wrote the whole frickin thing didn't you! He should have listened to me!

**Quinn Fabray: **Telling him to ignore her for three days then flirt with another 'chick' in front of her was not advice you ass!

**Kurt Hummel: **F: Nobody. Look this note is lame. It doesn't even make sense. What I'm trying to say is…

**Quinn Fabray: **That took me an hour!

**Noah Puckerman: **Ungrateful bastard!

**Mercedes Jones: **What's he trying to say? My ma is serving up popcorn!

**Kurt Hummel: **it stopped, oh hang on here we go.

F: I bought the ring 2 weeks after I told you I loved you. I couldn't believe that after all the Quinn and Jesse drama we were finally together. So I was at the mall and my mom and Kurt dragged me into this jewellery shop and I was totally bored shitless but then I saw this ring and it really reminded me of you. Maybe it was like one of those metaphors you go on about? It sounds lame but at that time, everything I saw reminded me of you so I bought it. I don't really know why but the idea of having something like that just made me feel really happy, not like in a freaky stalker way. I'm not sure if it's supposed to be an engagement ring, or a promise ring, I mean it wasn't super expensive but sometimes if we fight or if I feel like shit, I just look at it and I think it's gonna happen, I'm gonna love her til the day I die. One day I'm going to give it to her and one day it will be Rachel Hudson wearing that ring. Then I feel better again. It's kinda like medicine. I just didn't plan on like, y'know. like giving it to you today, in the middle of dinner what with my grandma totally drunk on sherry, Kurt going on about his new moisture routine and Burt spilling the gravy everywhere.

**Kurt Hummel:** I mentioned like that one time! Now I've broke a nail from typing too fast! Dammit! That's me saying that, not Finn btw!

**Noah Puckerman: **That's the fucking lamest thing I've heard in my life! What a douche!

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm sitting next to you on the sofa babe. You're totally crying. Want me to kiss it better?

**Mercedes Jones: **y'all I know we totally rag on them but he really loves her doesn't he? Like movie love?

**Kurt Hummel: **F: But if you wanted to, I would give it to you today, it wouldn't be like super romantic like I think about, but I'd give it to you in a heartbeat because I love you Rach.

**Mercedes Jones: **Woah! Slow down bro!

**Kurt Hummel: **It's gone quiet!

**Mercedes Jones: **She's probably trying to escape through the window! Talk about coming on too strong Finn boy.

**Kurt Hummel: **oh hang on.

F: mmm I love that bra. If you keep touching me there, this is gonna last like five seconds.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh I didn't mean to post that! It sounds like they made up anyways so I'm going to tip toe away quietly and hope they don't hear me and all will be okay once more. It's a Christmas miracle! Faith in the universe and Kurt Hummel as a fabalicious person has finally be restored. Hurrah, I've left my documentary on pause.

**Noah Puckerman: **No way, you just got to the good stuff! Keep going, keep going! Can you see her bra through the door?

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm glad this ended happily and all (even though my script was much better) but aren't they going to see all our conversation when they check Facebook? Finn's addicted to this thing.

**Kurt Hummel: **Fuck.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is going to kick his brother's ass. And all you lame Glee club asses who totally perved on Finchel. Not cool!

**(Rachel 'Finchel' Berry, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones **and 88 others like this)

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Whilst I do not have as much physical strength as my handsome beau, I will say this Kurt Hummel. I know where you keep your secret Clarins stash and I'm totally going to steal them and give it to Finn. Whilst he may think it unmanly, his skin has never looked so good, so ha! As for the rest of the you, I have arranged an extra Glee rehearsal at 10am sharp on Monday morning. If you all have so much time on your hands (on Christmas day no less!) to discuss my love life then you have plenty to start preparing for regionals. Please bring a selection of song choices for Finn and I to perform.

(**Finn Hudson ** likes this)

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! I know the Kurt transcribing part was unrealistic but I thought it was cute to have Finn do a speech! As usual reviews are awesome!_

_ AUTHOR'S NOTE- SPOILERS BEWARE! SPOILERS ON NEXT LINE SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! (IT MAY MAKE YOU SUPER DEPRESSED)_

_ Anyways, I'm a little stumped on where to go from here. I'm interested as to whether you guys would like me to deal with Superbowl spoilers, by this I mean Fuinn kiss (bleurgh), Rachel joining football team (wtf!) Quinn leaving ND and/or Cheerios (who cares?) and the Puckleberry duet (hmm). It would be done in a fun way with a sprinkle of angst but I am not sure if to just make up my own plot from here on out? Any comments very welcomed!_


	12. Chapter 12: Making Up

_Thanks for all the support guys, it's truly amazing. Just a little plug for my new fic Make You Feel My Love. It's my spec on the Superbowl and Valentines Day episode (Finchel centric of course). I've heard the feedback loud and clear, so for now I'll stick to my own plot. Next chapter's up..._

__

_

* * *

_

**Event Invitation: Christmas Glee Rehearsal**

**Time: **Monday 27th December 2010, 12 noon.

**Location:** William Mckinley High School, Lima, Ohio

**Created by:** **Rachel 'Finchel' Berry** and **Finn Hudson** (Co-Captains of New Directions)

**More information**

Good afternoon fellow Glee clubbers. Close your eyes for a second. Picture yourself in New York City. Breath in the lights of Time Square, smell the Pizza wafting from local vendors, Imagine the sheer beauty of being somewhere, anywhere, other than Lima. Feels good, doesn't it?

Now picture this, tears falling as smarmy Vocal Adrenalin lift the trophy for the seventh year in a running. Our hard work in tatters as we fail to place at Regionals the second year in a row. Glee over, friendships over, the possibility of performing in New York over. OUR LIVES OVER! Becoming a NOBODY once more. Now wake up, because this my friends is a reality!

We barely won Sections and unless we work hard we will FAIL at Regionals! So we need to start rehearsing and we need to start now. Finn and I have taken the liberty of arranging an extra session and have managed to secure the choir room as a rehearsal space. Please meet us at noon sharp to begin rehearsing. This is not optional, unless you want to be a FAILURE. If this case then please resign from Glee club immediately, marking the envelope of your resignation letter with the phrase: I WANT TO BE A FAILURE.

11 people are attending this event including **Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, and Brittany Pierce.**

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Finn Hudson **like this**)**

**Kurt Hummel**: I like this purely because I do not have to attend. Ha!

**Artie Abrahams: **I didn't think it would be possible to top the last one but she has.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Thank you.

**Santana Lopez: **It wasn't a compliment man hands. Your invitation makes me want to chop off my arm just so I have something to throw at you.

**Brittany Pierce: **I wish I had eight arms like an orangutang. Then you wouldn't have to cut one off San and hurt yourself, you could just have one of mine.

**Santana Lopez: **Brit, orangutans don't have eight arms. Do you mean an octopus?

**Brittany: **I'm pretty sure that's a cat.

**Noah Puckerman**: Hudson can you please keep your woman occupied so she doesn't have time to keep making these fucking lame invitations. If not, I know a real man who can do it for you ;)

**Finn Hudson: **Are you frickin winking at me Puckerman?

**Quinn Fabray: **I think he is Finn. When I got back together with you Puck I never thought you'd betray me by flirting with Finn Hudson! I'm truly heart broken. ;)

**Mercedes Jones: **The rumours make sense now y'all!

**Noah Puckerman: **I am not winking at fucking Finn! I do not wink at guys! Tell me what rumours diva! Don't mess with me!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **They're joking Noah! Now please take all this negativity away from my invitation. It is important Glee club is cultivated as a positive, friendly club with no drama!

**Mercedes Jones: **No drama, hell girl you talking about the right club? We had babygate last year, now this year with the sex lies drama and engagement drama!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **For the last time, Finn and I are not engaged!

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

**Artie Abrahams: **Can it be later than noon? Me and the Glee guys are having a Halo marathon tonight. If its anything like the last one, could be an all nighter! *High five guys*

**Artie Abrahams: **Finn? Puck? Don't leave me hanging. Hit me back!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **No, I already changed it from 10am because Finn refuses to drag himself out of bed before noon! Finn you're not going are you? We have tickets to Phantom at the Children's centre? Did you check the calendar?

**Quinn Fabray: **I am sure by all the guys Artie means all the guys that have **mentioned** it to their girlfriends Rachel. Our boyfriends love us, there is no way they'd simply agree to an all nighter at Artie's house without simply letting us know of their plans.

Finn Hudson is now offline.

Noah Puckerman in now offline.

**Quinn Fabray: **I don't know what we see in them.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Want to come watch Phantom with me tonight?

**Quinn Fabray: **I have two conditions. Don't spend an hour talking about video games and don't drink so much beer that I have to drive home and clean up the sick. Deal?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **You're an incredible easy going date Quinn! I'll pick you up at eight

(**Quinn Fabray, ****Noah Puckerman **and 32 others like this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **thinks Calendars are awesome. And loves his beautiful girlfriend a lot. Especially when she does her angry face, which is not at all scary.

(**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry, Kurt Hummel **and 7 others like this)

**Finn Hudson**: Happy now?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **No.

**Quinn Fabray: **Is boy trying to apologise? Try harder Hudson.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **sometimes I honestly think you never listen to me. I specifically designed the calendar to ensure our clashing schedules never got in the way of burgeoning romance!

**Finn Hudson: **Is burgeoning a good thing? Doesn't it mean when something's on fire?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **That's burning Finn. Do you ever use the dictionary and thesaurus I brought you?

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah he totally uses it! Remember last week when we had those foreign beers and decided to use it to look up rude words! Score!

**Finn Hudson: **That's really not helping me right now dude!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Finn, communication is a sign of a committed, mature relationship. Do you understand?

**Quinn Fabray: **Then Puck and I are totally screwed.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, I'm more frickin committed than you! I bought you a ring!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Yes Finn, you did, then you ran off for two hours when someone mentioned it. I, on the otherhand, am so sure of our relationship being endgame, that I changed my middle name to Finchel to show how much you mean to me.

**Finn Hudson: **You changed it on Facebook, big frickin deal! Fine, wait there! I'll show you how committed I am!

Finn Hudson is offline.

**Mercedes Jones: **You ride that boy hard girl!

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you really mad at him Rachel? I think it was an easy mistake to make.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **I was a little but to be honest, I'm exaggerating ladies. The make up sex is amazing after we get into a fight. You can't beat a little angst to keep a relationship healthy.

(**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones **and 88 others like this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **feels violated and exposed!

(**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman **and 23 others like this)

**Carol Hummel: **Did Kurt read your diary again?

**Noah Puckerman: **You have a diary! LMFAO! Lame!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **What? How do you even know the definition of those words Finn? Did you use status shuffle again?

**Finn Hudson: **BECAUSE I USED THE THESAURAUS YOU BOUGHT ME RACHEL!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **You have the caps lock on sweetie.

**Finn Hudson: **I'm using capitals because I'm pissed. Please sense the tone!

**Noah Puckerman: **You've started talking like her again dude! Not cool!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **What are you talking about sweetie? You left my house like ten minutes ago and you weren't mad at me then baby ;) I really liked your gift by the way.

**Mercedes Jones: **Ah a make up gift how sweet. What he get you girl?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **It was so thoughtful Mercedes. Finn bought over a little box of all the things he's kept since we first starting dating, things I didn't even know he had. Like our first movie ticket stubs and photos that we took over the summer. He even kept the score sheet from our first bowling date. It was incredibly sweet and really showed his commitment towards me, so we made up obviously. I really don't get why he's upset.

**Finn Hudson: **I read your facebook conversation with the girls! Yes that's right, you, Rachel Berry were using me for sex! You made me feel really guilty, I drove like 5 miles over the speed limit to get to you and apologise and all along you were simply exaggerating so we'd have awesome make up sex. Who are you right now?

**Quinn Fabray: **Ha!

**Mercedes Jones: **This is good girl.

**Noah Puckerman: **Who the fuck are you? You got laid on a Sunday afternoon with a hot chick and your pissed because she hurt your feelings? Are you getting you period? Why not go and write about it in your fucking diary cos you sure as hell aren't coming to Halo marathon in this mood!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **I'm sorry Finn! I didn't mean to take advantage of you, I swear. As epic as our romance is, sometimes a little arguing turns up the heat a notch that's all. I didn't mean to lie to you, I was angry, at first anyways. I've heard you loud and clear and I promise to be more respectful of your feelings and never use sex in that way again. I wish I could make it up to you (obviously not through the medium of sex as that would be wrong.) perhaps I could come over and we could talk about this maturely?

**Finn Hudson: **I don't mind the sex, it's not that I don't want to have sex Rachel. I'm just really confused now. My head hurts. I don't want to talk anymore because whenever we talk about emotional stuff I want to fall asleep or make out to shut you the hell up.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **you want to shut me the hell up? Finn, I'm outraged! That's a truly offensive thing to say to your girlfriend. I can't believe you don't want to share your feelings with me. I feel so hurt.

**Finn Hudson: **I didn't mean it that way I swear babe. I'm confused! I'll come back over and we can talk all you want, I promise.

* * *

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **amazing afternoon with **Finn Hudson**. Now off to theatre with **Quinn Fabray.**

**(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson **and 88 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **Going to be thinking of you all night gorgeous. Sorry we didn't get the chance to do much talking when I got to yours but I'm glad we made up all the same.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **It's okay baby, the important thing is that we made up. Have fun tonight. Love you xxxx

**Finn Hudson: **Hang on a sec!

**Quinn Fabray:** *Covers mouth with hands to stop laughter*

**Finn Hudson: **You fucking tricked me again Rach! You weren't mad at me the second time around either were you? You just pretended so I'd come over!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **No I wasn't. Do you care?

**Finn Hudson: **Not really, it was pretty fucking awesome.

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson **thinks making up is the best part of being a relationship.

(**Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel 'Finchel' Berry, Santana Lopez **and 114 others like this)

**

* * *

**

_That's it! Hope you laughed as much reading as I did writing it. (which I know is pretty sad, laughing at myself, but I kept picturing Finn's face during some of the scenes)_


	13. Chapter 13: Swan Lake

_Thanks for all the reviews. I have to admit the last chapter was so easy to write and made me laugh a lot. This chapter, I'm not as sure about! However, I'm going away for NYE and wanted to upload it before I do. Just wanted to say all your lovely comments have given me some confidence in my writing. When I graduated I always wanted to be a writer but I was too scared to show anyone my work. Anyways I'm a teacher now but thinking about enrolling in a creative writing class next year, just for fun. All the reviews have given me a real boost! Enough about me; on with the Finchel show (my new proposed name for Glee)._

_**

* * *

**_

**Rachel Berry **had an excellent time with **Quinn Fabray **last night, Phantom brought tears to my eyes. Despite some tardiness and rudeness threatening to spoil my plans, I also had an excellent rehearsal with my fellow Glee clubbers today.

(**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrahams, Santana Lopez **and 12 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I like this because I went to the mall with Blaine whilst you guys got lectured by Barbara all afternoon. Ha! Plus Marc Jacobs was 50% off in the sales. Ha again!

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Finn Hudson**: Geez! We were like ten minutes late babe!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry**: Show business does not wait for anybody Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** I know babe, but we had car trouble. Was it really necessary to ignore me knocking on the window for half an hour when it was so cold out and then keep us behind afterwards? It would have been kinda hot if it was just us, but keeping the rest of the guys to write lines too was kind of a buzz kill.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** Yes Finn. This is a harsh lesson that you must learn before it's too late. I read in the 'Guide to Auditioning for Broadway' that one girl was two minutes late for her audition so the casting director left and then ran over the girl's foot with her car on the way out.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **What kind of car trouble were you having Finn? Specifically?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm pretty sure that never happened drama queen.

**Finn Hudson:** The kind where the car stops moving?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** Isn't your step-dad a mechanic? I am appalled by your truly lame excuse Finn. Besides Quinn already told me that you guys were late because you had to play one last round to determine the 'ultimate champion'! Who won by the way?

**Finn Hudson:** I don't want to talk about.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** Because I fucking whipped your ass Hudson. Look at my Facebook name and frickin weep bro.

**Finn Hudson:** It's not fair! I was winning until Rachel called and distracted me!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** Well put your girl on a leash and tell her to stop stalkin you bro! Off to celebrate my victory with my Queen.

**Quinn Fabray:** I'm dating the King of a gaming contest between four Lima losers. My life is now complete.

**Quinn Fabray:**Last night was fun Rachel!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** I think you'll find I was calling to determine why you were all ten minutes late, despite my numerous reminders! Thank you Quinn, it certainly was nice to have some intelligent conversation on a date. It was also nice to be with someone who arrived on time. Both are things I rarely experience.

**Quinn Fabray:** Likewise. It was nice to have a date that could converse with me at eye level Rachel and to be with someone who didn't think buying me a diet coke gave them the privilege to feel me up in the back of their car.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** Will you two get a room already, geez! It was better when you hated each other. If you keep this up Berry, Quinn's going to make me start paying for dinners and everything.

**Finn Hudson:** Okay, so now you've put a fucking hot image in my head dude, with the whole get a room business!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** Dammit, your right man!

**Finn Hudson: **Rach babe, are you pretending to be mad so we can have make up sex again? I won't get pissed this time I swear. ;)

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** No.

**Finn Hudson:** Are you exaggerating a little though? I can come over and we can make up? Like yesterday?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** I never exaggerate about show choir Finn.

**Rachel'Finchel' Berry **is offline.

**Finn Hudson: **Damn!

(**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** Happy NYE! Looking forward to party at **Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman **tonight. Perfect way to see in the New Year by reclaiming my title!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman** You wish Pansy! Get ready for the party to end all parties; Puckerman style!

**Quinn Fabray**:I hope you win Finn! I am getting so tired of Puck wanting me to call him the King when we make out.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** Finn, may I remind you we have tickets to see Swan Lake at Lima Community Theatre at 7.30pm. I have been on a waitlist of two years for these tickets and I clearly marked it on the calendar.

**Finn Hudson:** I know babe I have it in the calendar! I checked! If it lasts about an hour then I figure we can be at Puck's for around nine. Plenty of time for me to whoop his ass and see in the new year with my gorgeous girl.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** It's three and half hours long Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** Three and half hours? Are you ragging on me babe? What the fuck do the swans do for three and half hours? I figured we were just going to feed them and then watch them do tricks. How much bread will we need for three and half hours?

**Noah ' King of Halo' Puckerman**: Does that mean I can give out the room you rented cos Azima's got this chick he met online coming and she's supposed to be smokin?

**Brittany Pierce:** Can I come too! Swans and ducks are both my favourite animal! Well after birds. And cats.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry** is offline.

**Finn Hudson:** What did I say?

**Brittany Pierce: **Is that a yes?

* * *

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry** is channelling her anger through a Celine Dion number. I don't care if the neighbours file another lawsuit, hearing my note perfect voice belt out a true classic is soothing my angst.

(**Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and 17 others like this)

**Brittany Pierce: **Does this mean we're not going to feed the ducks anymore Rachel? I was so excited :( I had my backpack ready.

**Mercedes Jones:** What's up girl? You were a little ray of sunshine when we IM'd earlier?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** Read Finn's last status conversation.

**Quinn Fabray: **Puck's renting out rooms for people to have sex! Damn that's low, even for a guy who tried to charge people to use the water tap in the Science corridor.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** Hey it was a hot summer, people needed water! How was I to know it wasn't drinkable. Besides, almost nobody ended up in hospital. Don't worry baby girl, I got the cost of our room covered. You can pay me back in other ways ;)

**Quinn Fabray:** It's your house!

**Finn Hudson:** Rach how about I come over and help you channel your anger ;)

**Mercedes Jones: **boy, what on earth are you doing right now? Can't you see she's pissed at you? Quit the winking!

**Finn Hudson:** Don't worry Mercedes she's just pretending that I've done some wrong. She does this sometimes when she's wants awesome sex! A little game we play. It's kind of awesome actually.

**Mercedes Jones: **Boy you rented out a room to get laid at Noah's party without even asking Rachel and you thought Swan Lake was some kind of Sea World Show! She's crazy mad right now! We watched it last year in Drama, with Mrs Mitchell remember? It's a ballet dummy! That's why she's pissed boy!

**Finn Hudson.** So she's not pretending for the awesome sex?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry** is offline

**Mercedes Jones:** You're an idiot.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** I'm renting the room to Azimo, no way you're getting laid tonight anyways with Berry on the warpath!

**Artie Abrahams: **True, dat.

(**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **thinks chicks are really confusing when they're angry.

(**Kurt Hummel, Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman, Artie Abrahams, Santana Lopez, ****Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang **and 107 others like this)

**Brittany Pierce: **It's ducks not chicks! Don't worry Finn, I'll make sure the ones we feed are super friendly. What time are you coming to pick me up?

Finn Hudson is offline.

**Brittany Pierce: **He probably went to buy more bread. Ducks eat a lot of bread.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'll update in 2011! Please review, I'd love to match or exceed the number I have for Metaphors, my other fic. Happy New Year for tomorrow!_


	14. Chapter 14: NYE Part 1

Happy New Year! Another day, another chapter of New Connections! I have just realised I have been spelling Artie's surname wrong all this time, so apologies for that! Blaine appears in this chapter, I do not know his surname so I made it up!

Also YAY, this is officially my most reviewed fic! Now I have my eyes on the 200 mark for reviews!

* * *

******Finn Hudson: **Change of plan. Still looking forward to seeing my girl and I guess ballet might be okay.

(**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and **11 others like this)

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **This status sucks. Hard.

**Finn Hudson: **Your facebook name sucks. Hard.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **While I admire your enthusiasm Finn, I gave my tickets to my dads, we can go to Noah's stupid party. I already have my name down for the 2015 recital.

**Finn Hudson: **Baby, I'm stoked but is this a trick? Like the time you pretended not to mind when I spat out that vegan shit but then spiked my drink?

**Santana Lopez: **That's how munchkin got Hudson into the bedroom. I should have figured.

**Artie Abrams: **Woah! Spiked his drink! This swimfan shit just got real y'all.

**Brittany Pierce: **I wish I could swim, Artie will you teach me? Then we can go to the park and feed the ducks?

**Artie Abrams: **Sure babe.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **I didn't spike it! I simply added a wheatgrass formula to your diet coke. I was concerned about your energy levels Finn.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Hey Berry, unlike dough boy I have enough energy for two women. That's without your fancy sex drug. The Puckerman keeps on giving! ;) That wink was for Rachel, just so we're frickin clear!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **For the last time I did not spike my boyfriend's drink!

**Finn Hudson: **It turned my pee green Rach!

**Brittany Pierce: **That happened to me once, when I ate a cactus.

**Artie Abrams: **You ate a cactus? WTF?

**Brittany Pierce: **Don't worry Artie, it has like no calories.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **would like to issue a public apology. Finn, I just want you to know this is not a trick. I appreciate yesterday was a misunderstanding and that I can be high maintenance. A relationship should be one of equals, so your calendar events, however juvenile, are just as important as mine.

(**Finn Hudson, Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel **and 12 others like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Please_ I'm_ high maintenance, you're off the frickin scale man hands!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Dumping a guy over his credit score isn't high maintenance, just fucking deranged!

**Finn Hudson: **I'm confused, this doesn't sound like you Rach, being all apologetic and all. Did **Kurt Hummel **hack into your computer to delete your Myspace videos again?

**Kurt Hummel: **Please, I learnt my lesson after finding Rachel's photo album. Enduring her Myspace updates is better than risking burning my eyes again.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Forward, forward!

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay, sure, what's your email ad?

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Seriously dude? Yes! Nobody ever forwards me the good stuff! I'll text it you.

**Kurt Hummel: **No worries, I didn't know you wanted to see my brother posing in his boxers but sure.

**Blaine Anderson: **Is this the one that Mercedes told me those rumours about?

**Mercedes Jones: **Yeah, that's him! Makes sense y'all.

(**Finn Hudson **and **Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **like this)

**Noah ' King of Halo' Puckerman: **I thought it was Berry! I thought the photos were of Berry! Shut the fuck up, there are no rumours.

* * *

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry- Finn Hudson **Oh and baby, make sure you get our room back. Finchel's got some making up to do. Sent you a photo to prove it is really me messaging you ;)

**Finn Hudson- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **Awesome.

**Finn Hudson- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry** The photos really awesome.

**Finn Hudson- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **Do we have to wait until the party?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry- Finn Hudson **Yes.

* * *

**Finn Hudson: **My girl is fucking awesome.

(**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Carol Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones **and 23 others like this)

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Too bad you're not getting your room back. Azimo will pound my ass; apparently the foreign exchange student is all kind of dirty.

**Finn Hudson: **I need that room man! I'll pay double! Triple!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Is Berry really that good?

**Finn Hudson: **Yes! Please man, I'll let you win at our rematch.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Didn't you see my facebook name? I'm already the King of Halo!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **If you don't give us the room, I will remove all the waffles from the house and eat them in front of you! Ha!

**Finn Hudson: **Babe, I love you and all but seriously, is that the best you got? You're so cute when you try to be angry.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **I have it on good authority that Noah is addicted to waffles Finn. At least I am not resorting to cash bribes.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:**If I give you the room, I'll spend the night puking up my waffles anyways. Give it up Berry, you're about as scary as your sweaters are sexy.

**Finn Hudson: **Her sweaters are sexy!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Fine, I am going out with Quinn now but I will be back shortly. I will not be defeated. As Finn will be able to verify with our arm wrestling contests, I do not give up on things easily.

**Kurt Hummel: **Arm wrestling contests! This makes so much sense now Finn, when you were screaming the house down the other day I thought you and Rach we into some kind of painful sex shit but it was simply Berry whipping your ass as per usual! Lmao.

**Finn Hudson: **I do not scream the house down! I just let her win, it's easier that way dude.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Nobody believed me when I said how hard she punched me, I told you she was freaky strong!

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **thinks her boyfriend, the King, is super hot!

**Santana Lopez: **Finally we agree on something!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Well I am with you for your honesty.

**Quinn Fabray: **Such a shame I can't come to the party baby. Especially as I got something from Victoria Secrets for the occasion when I went out with Rach earlier.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Of course your coming to the fucking party!

**Finn Hudson: **You went underwear shopping? With my girlfriend?

**Finn Hudson: **Did Rachel go into the shop?

**Finn Hudson: **Did she buy anything? Just out of interest?

**Kurt Hummel: **I can feel the drool through my computer screen.

**Quinn Fabray: **I can't babe, me and Rachel got into a big fight and she's threatening to tell my mom about the party. She'll totally ground me for sure.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **You had a fight, about what? What did you buy from the shop? Specifically?

**Finn Hudson: **Did Rachel buy anything? Just wondering.

**Quinn Fabray: **She's super mad and boycotting the party, something about a room and some waffles? Plus she disapproves of us having sex.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **But we're not having sex? Not that I'm moaning or anything.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh, I kind of told her I was planning to tonight at the party. My bad. She's really angry babe, she's totally scary. Maybe should speak to her Finn?

* * *

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry**

Fine, you can have the fucking room! Just stop filling my girlfriends head with shit okay?

**Finn Hudson: * **fist bumps **Rachel 'Finchel' Berry.***

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry *** gives **Finn Hudson **a rugby tackle hug*

**Finn Hudson: * **strokes **Rachel 'Finchel' Berry**'s ** leg **whilst making out.*

**Rachel Berry: **Don't push it Finn.

* * *

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry- Quinn Fabray **Thanks hun! A genius plan if I do say so myself.

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **I feel so bad saying we went to Victoria Secrets and getting the guys so worked up, when just we went for a manicure and coffee!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry- Quinn Fabray **Please! Finn practically blacks out when he sees my boobs anyway. Once I had my Cinderella training bra on by mistake and he didn't even notice! Why waste the money. Are you really going to sleep with Puck tonight? That wasn't part of our plan, although it added extra drama to the proceedings!

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **I'm not sure, stranger things have happened at his parties.

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Hang on, why do you have a Cinderella training bra?

Rachel Berry is offline.

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Ha! Don't hide from me Ms Berry!

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! As usual, please read and reviews! I love all reviews but you get extra marks if you tell me your favourite line!_


	15. Chapter 15: NYE Part 2 Cosmos!

Thanks so much for the reviews! Now I have to say I am not writing this really for angst or plot, so it's all about the comedy. So this chapter features drunk Finchel! Yes I know I've already done it and I'm not saying underage drinking is in anyway sensible but the results for the fic are just too fun! A big shout out to everyone on the Finchel Glee Forum thread who were chatting about how much they love drunk Rachel and inspired me to return to it! Hope I've done it justice!

__

_

* * *

_

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry** looking forward to Noah Puckerman's NYE bash and waiting for **Quinn Fabray** to arrive so we can start getting ready. Debating between whether to bring canapés or some kind of desert?

(**Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel** and 26 others like this)

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman**: Canapes? This isn't going to be super fancy like that shit you served at your party. Just bring alcohol!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** Yes well, I think we have learnt that drinking and myself are not a good combination Noah. Excuse me for wishing to add a touch of sophistication to the proceedings.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh say it isn't so Rachy! Where else would we have gotten Finn's amazing new nickname.

**Finn Hudson:** Finn Kong is not my new nickname!

**Quinn Fabray:** I'll be there in a sec missy. Can't wait to hear all about your Cinderella training bra!

**Finn Hudson:** You've seen Rachel in her bra? Why did you see Rachel in her bra? What type of bra was it?

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman: **Oh yes! I totally approve of your friendship now, and just so you know, in my head neither of you are wearing a bra ;) And you're making out. A lot.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** See what I mean Q, they're totally oblivious.

**Quinn Fabray:** Our boyfriends are so dumb!

**Brittany Pierce:** Don't worry girls, Artie likes it when I dress as Cinderella too. I have the whole outfit with the glass slippers too, if you want to borrow it Rach, to wear to the party?

**Quinn Fabray:** Wtf?

* * *

**Finn Hudson **two hours! I've been waiting two hours for **Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **and **Quinn Fabray** to get ready. I could have seen the swans, won Halo and they'd still be doing their hair!

(**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **likes this)

**Mercedes Jones:** For the last time, there's no swans white boy!

**Brittany Pierce:** That's so mean Mercedes! Artie has promised to take me to feed them tomorrow. This is just like the time my teacher said my project on unicorns wasn't true and threw my drawings away.

**Finn Hudson** fdksgjsdjgfsdjg.

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** wtf?

**Brittany Pierce: **Finn is speaking Spanish. I'm pretty sure it means 'I have a Blue Donkey', that's what I wrote on my last paper.

**Finn Hudson:** Sorry I dropped my phone, I was distracted.

**Quinn Fabray:** Rach is wearing the boots again. So am I Puck ;)

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** Fucking score!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **This room is worth every fucking cent!

(**Noah 'King of Halo'** **Pucherman **likes this)

**Carol Hummel:** What room? I thought you were at Noah's? Did you go to that motel despite my repeated warnings son?

**Noah '****King of Halo' Puckerman:** Right buddy, the Puckerman makes magic happen! FTW!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** Sorry Mrs Hummel, Finn has had a little to drink and he is slightly inebriated. We are at Noah's party he's just a little confused.

**Finn Hudson:** Mom, I don't know what inebriated is, I think it has something to do with the igloos, but anyways I rented the room to have sex with my girl and I'm proud of it! So quit ragging on me! Quit nagging me, you're always nagging about school and Rachel and the fact I keep forgetting to brush my teeth because I fall asleep in my clothes. Plus it wasn't my fault you found that slice of three day old pizza under my bed, don't look under my bed and then you won't find the pizza!

**Brittany Pierce:** Even though the dentist yelled at me I never brush my teeth. I lost my toothbrush and I don't know where to buy another one. I found one on the floor and I was going to use it but it wasn't pink. I really want a pink toothbrush.

**Carol Hummel:** You'll have plenty of time to brush your teeth young man, when you are grounded for a month, starting from tomorrow.

**Brittany Pierce: **You can't make Finn sit in the ground for a month, you're a nasty lady!

**Burt Hummel:** You do not talk to your mother that way Finn!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** I'm so sorry Mrs Hummel. Finn is just a little excited with the festivities. I'll get him to sober up with immediate effect.

**Finn Hudson: **Please! You can't stop Finchel seeing each other, we're eric! If you ground me I will totally climb through Rach's window and throw bricks at her and shit!

**Kurt Hummel:** You're going to throw bricks at your girlfriend? What is eric?

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry:** I think he means epic? We were watching this musical over the holidays where the protagonist threw stones at the leading ladies window to attract her attention and win her heart. At least I hope that's what he means.

**Quinn Fabray**: Girl, leave Finn with the guys, we're having girl talk in the kitchen!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Fine, but I'm not drinking!

* * *

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry **is drinking cosmos, I'm a sex and the city girl!

(**Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **To do that you actually have to be having sex and live in a city and god knows you're far too much of a freak to do either. Please don't call what you Finn and you do sex man hands, because I will throw up my beer and then send you the dry cleaning bill. Since you're asking I'm totally Samantha since I'm slutty in a cool way and even when I'm fourty men will still totally want me.

**Quinn Fabray: **Who asked you, bicycle? P.S Taking all the guys' in our high school virginity is slutty in a lame ass way. Guess you're gonna have to start with the middle schools in 2011 or your going run out of pathetic losers to take advantage of.

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **Wooh you go girlfriend! That told you biatch! I've always wanted to say biatch! *high five!* yes, I , Rachel Berry am cool enough to high five baby! Oops, spilt cosmo a little. That cheese smells really good, did somebody order pizza?

**Mercedes Jones: **Why are you talking like you're from a ghetto?

**Kurt Hummel: **She's drunk. Don't worry all meat based products have been confiscated! Rachy, don't lick it from the floor!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **but it's so good! There is so much berry goodness for the Berry! Ha! Do you get that I'm a Berry and I'm drinking a drink with berries in? When I'm a star they should totally name a drink after me. Like Berry's Berry. Oh, that doesn't sound very good. People won't buy it will they? They'll buy it just to throw it in my face to express their disgust and it'll be like Slushies all over again.

**Finn Hudson: **baby, are you drunk? I'm drunk too. We have so much in common, that's what I love about you baby! Finchel drunkness! Are you in the kitchen? Come find me, I'm in the living room. I love you!

**Rachel 'Finchel' Berry: **I'm not drunk I'm just exhilirated Finn! Can I come and high five you? It's what the cool people do and I'm cool Finnny! I love you Finny!

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** HAPPY NEW YEAR! OMG, I may be a little intoxicated on Cosmos but Finchel? They be engaged! That is all.

(**Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce** and 43 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: Please boy, where have we heard that before? Shush your mouth before you get us all in trouble! Wish I was there though boo, family party sucks! C u in 2011!

**Quinn Fabray:** What the hell? I left her for like five minutes to go pee!

**Kurt Hummel:** Well you're the one that force fed her cosmos. Do you not remember the last incident, that's why she wasn't drinking!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman:** Berry's drunk? Hell no! Keep her the hell away from me!

* * *

**Finn 'Finchel for the win, deal with it lame asses!' Hudson **is now engaged to **Rachel 'Finchel are epic biatches!' Berry.**

(**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman, Brittany Pierce** and 112 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones:** What the hell happened y'all? I always miss the good stuff!

**Noah 'King of Halo' Puckerman**:Because all the good shit happens at my parties! Forget 'King of Halo' from now on I'm simply the King.

**Artie Abrahams:** That's because I beat your ass at Halo! I told you that ring wasn't a lucky charm Hudson!

**Rachel ''Finchel are epic biatches!' Berry: **Cosmos all round! :) My new surname will be Finchel! Rachel Finchel!

**Kurt Hummel: **Er no it would be Hudson. Finchel isn't Finn's last name?

**Brittany Pierce: **Finn has a last name?

**Rachel 'Finchel are epic biatches!'Berry: **Oh that doesn't sound as good :( I can't call my drink Hudson's Berries!

**Mercedes Jones: **Are you seriously engaged girl? Wtf you're like 16!

**Kurt Hummel: **Hang on, that's why you had the ring? As a good luck charm for your stupid guy tournament! How frickin romantic!

**Finn'Finchel for the win, deal with it lame asses!' Hudson: **It's kinda like Grilled Chesus in that it brings good luck! I got a B on my Spanish paper last week! Shit, now I've given it to Rach she's gonna get all my luck!

**Quinn Fabray:** Oh joy! Girl, you need to come speak to me. I am thrilled and all but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't spend the first five minutes you get engaged throwing up into a pot plant.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman:** Okay right, so I just posted about this crazy night on twitter and this guy tweeted me and ordained me to be a minister! That's dope right! So I can totally marry you guys, like tonight! This night got bat shit crazy! FTW!

**Kurt Hummel: **Please, even Brittany wouldn't believe that you can marry someone through the power of Twitter!

**Brittany Pierce: **An owl can totally marry people! I love the way they speak, twitt twooo!

**Rachel 'Finchel are epic biatches!'Berry: **OMG, It will be like Britney getting marrying Vegas! I don't have to shave my head do I? Finn, should I shave my head? Who took the cosmos?

**Brittany Pierce:** Please let me be bridesmaid guys, I wanna be bridesmaid so bad! Artie said he will drive home and get the Cinderella costume for me to wear.

**Carol Hummel:** Right, that's it. Burt is coming over to Noah's this instance before you end up married and make me a grandmother! I do not know what's got into you. And Rachel? You're always such a sensible young lady. I am deeply disappointed in both of you.

**Finn 'Finchel for the win, deal with it lame asses!' Hudon:** I'm so sorry ma. I really love you, I love Rachel, I love everyone! I did mean it, I do wanna marry her! She's cool! This is the best night ever! 2011 baby! Yeah!

**Rachel 'Finchel are epic biatches!'Berry **Please come soon Mrs Hummel, I'm really confused. I don't know if to shave my head or to eat the pizza. I don't want to hallucinate animals again.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

_So that's drunk Finchel! I know I repeated some plots but I promise I am going somewhere with the engagment thing, might try epic romantic Finchel! Please read and review!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

_**Hi all. Sorry for not posting in ages. The last update didn't get many reads/reviews so I lost faith a little. Please review if you want me to continue. This takes places after the big party! **_

__

* * *

**Rachel 'Finchel are epic bitches!' Berry **think I've been internet hacked; the only explanation for my truly deranged statuses last night.

(**Finn 'Finchel for the win, deal with it lame asses' Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and 3 otherlikes this**) **

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh please darling, you made Finn and I drive like five miles in snow to hunt down Vegan bacon on New Years Day as you had cravings. You're either pregnant or totally hungover. Now I know boy's put a ring on it and all, but I'm pretty sure it's the second option. FYI, now your sober doll, you cannot pull off biatches.

**Finn 'Fi****nchel for the win, deal with it lame asses' Hudson: **That shit tastes like cardboard!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Well if you'd listened to me, you'd all be celebrating right now rather than being pissed off.

**Rachel 'Finchel are epic bitches!' Berry****: **Suggesting you marry us through the medium of twitter was not sensible advice Noah!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Oh please, and suggesting to shave your frickin head was? You can so not rock that look!

**Rachel Berry: **I was confused! I was high fiving and using derogatory terms all evening, earning the respect of my peers! * Changes status name back to Rachel Berry as understands can no longer use the term biatches without feeling foolish and inarticulate* Sigh

**Finn 'Fi****nchel for the win, deal with it lame asses' Hudson: **I like the high fives baby!

**Mercedes Jones: **Are we all gonna just ignore the big ass elephant in the room here guys?

**Kurt Hummel: **The fact that **Quinn Fabray **admitted **Sam Evans **dyes his hair! Totally blogging as we speak doll.

**Sam Evans: **I don't dye! It's a natural tint!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Now there's someone who totally should shave their head. Britney's better than Bieber! Fail!

**Santana Lopez: **More like blondie's gonna be a baby mama again. Apparently she totally let Puck knock her up at the party! Hey Quinn you'll be a MILF again! Except with your control pants, they'll probably skip the F part. You look super wholesome in baby dolls though.

**Brittany Pierce: **I know guys. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. It was just so pretty and I was lonely. I'm so ashamed.

**Santana Lopez: **WTF? Double Puckerman pregnancy? I was talking about Q Brit. What did u do?

**Artie Abrahams: **Babe, what did you do?

**Brittany Pierce: **I have the elephant! And it's my room! I just saw the statue on the floor looking lonely and it was really pretty and I felt super sad because my unicorn ran away, so I took it. It's not like it's real. I don't like the way it looks at me though.

**Mercedes Jones: **Hello, I'm talking about Finchel engagement! At this rate I'll be having a background cameo in Sixteen and Pregnant. The only way I'm getting on MTV is when I perform my hit single on TRL!

**Rachel Berry: **I know this is totally unrelated to Mercedes diatribe but I just came back from my afternoon jog and found a fifty dollar note on the sidewalk. Now I can buy that new software program for my laptop.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh joy. Perhaps twice daily my space updates! Can't wait. *rolls eyes.*

**Finn 'Fi****nchel for the win, deal with it lame asses' Hudson: **You totally got my good luck! I knew it! This explains why I got grounded for two weeks and tripped down the bottom stair and twisted my ankle.

**Kurt Hummel: **Er no bro, you tripped over because you were still drunk and were trying to give Rachel a piggy back, which I did warn you about because for a small girl she is surprisingly sturdy. Oh and you're grounded because on the drive home you kept telling my dad how much you like Rachel's boobs and then threw up on Carol's purse.

**Rachel Berry: **Must you speak to everybody about my breasts Finn? I remember now! At the time I did agree with Kurt that it was not remotely appropriate to try and get me to show him my bra so you could prove your point. I wondered why I had bruises on my legs too. This is all making a lot of sense now.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **You wish that's why you have bruises on your leg Berry!

**Quinn Fabray: **I love you chica, but that is so not why you have the bruises on your leg! Lol!

**Santana Lopez: **Oh this gonna b good y'all!

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Finn 'Finchel for the win, deal with it lame asses' Hudson**

**Mercedes Jones: **Hmm, he liked it so he put a ring on it?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Then got fucking sober, woke up, looked at her, and took the ring back! Score, man you're my idol!

**Finn 'Fi****nchel for the win, deal with it lame asses' Hudson: **You de-engaged me! On facebook! This frickin hurts!

**Rachel Berry: **Baby I love you, you know I do, but seriously, I'm confident being engaged does not involve the man asking for the ring back so he can get 'three more wishes.' As epic as our romance is, I do not think the best engagement story to tell our grandchildren involves tequila, a beanbag and a ceramic elephant!

**Brittany Pierce: **You left Hubery on the floor! You left him all alone and that's when I came along and found him! First the ducks, now the elephant! What is wrong you Rachel, they have feelings too!

**Noah Puckerman: **Did you do it on my beanbag? That thing belongs to my sister man, not cool.

**Rachel Berry: **No, Finn was trying to sit down then fell over and ended up on his knees. This engagement story just won't do! So it is my decision to simply eradicate all possibly embarrassing memories we both experience from yesterday evening and begin 2011 afresh! Then we can get engaged properly and you get your lucky ring back. Please change your name darling, swearing is so uncouth.

**Finn Hudson: **Fuck, I just remembered how Rachel got her bruises!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Hang on! She knows! No way is Berry letting you getting away with everything from yesterday! She's suggesting we forget everything because she remembers how she got the bruises! Ha, busted Berry! It's something I will never forget darling! Hey, I'm watching it in my head right now.

**Rachel Berry: **I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Rachel Berry** is offline.

**Finn Hudson: **Get my girlfriend out of your head now lame ass.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Hey put a ring on her finger or she ain't taken! Oh, you tried that already bro! fail!

**Finn Hudson **is offline.

* * *

_Ooh, how did Rachel get her bruises? I kinda have an idea, but if you have any suggestions, include them in the reviews. Remember the more reviews, the faster I write!_


	17. Chapter 17: How Rachel Got Her Bruises

_All the reviews= amazing!_

_This chapter took ages to write! Get ready to find out... how Rachel got her bruises. Please don't hate me!_

_

* * *

_

**Mercedes Jones: **Can't believe it's the last day of school break already, this sucks y'all!

(**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Noah 'King' Puckerman **and 15 others like this)

**Noah'King' Puckerman: **It blows, damn my probation. If not, I would totally be frickin skipping. There's a street fighting contest uptown and I would kick ass!

**Rachel Berry: **Although I am naturally concerned about the ending of the holiday season, I'm thrilled to begin rehearsing for the regionals.

**Finn Hudson: **Me too baby!

**Brittany Pierce: **Where is everybody? Did I go to the wrong high school again? There's like one guy in school who's really old and he keeps trying to get me to go in the closet with him. Maybe he got held back a year like me?

**Santana Lopez: **Babe, its Sunday. And that's the Janitor, I think? I am customising my Cheerio uniform so it is super hot for tomorrow. I will for sure have the shortest skirt in school.

**Artie Abrams: **I'll come fetch you Brit.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm perplexed; how can it be any shorter? Won't it just be your underwear Santana?

**Santana Lopez: **Totally. Hawt right?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Damn I love dating a cheerleader, those skirts are crunchy toast! High five guys!

**Artie Abrams: **Totally! And those high ponytails are sexy! Bounce it girl!

(**Noah 'King' Puckerman **and **Mike Chang **like this)

**Noah 'King' Puckerman:** Hey Hudson is the only guy in the team not dating a cheerleader! Fail! All you get when you look at Berry's skirt is a frickin migrane from the freaky ass patterns!

**Finn Hudson: **Don't you think it's freaky that they wear the uniform all the time? Like when do they wash it? Maybe I want to date Rach rather than a sexy cheerleader!

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks Finn! I'm thrilled you picked me over all the sexy cheerleaders based on my cleanliness.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh baby, you know I think you're sexy! I mean you wear like five different patters in one outfit and sometimes I can't figure out why you wear a sweater with so many different animals on them when you totally freaked out when I took you to the zoo that time, but your underwear is hot! Like all lacy and stuff.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Nice! Lacy Berry! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Our romance is epic Finn truly. I feel so fulfilled that you're with me because I have nice underwear.

**Finn Hudson: **You know how words confuse me!

**Rachel Berry: **Is there anything that doesn't confuse you sweetie? Like how you spent half hour last night deciding what pizza topping to have because "too many ingredients confused you." Or that time when I tried to get you to learn math and you freaked out because "calculators confuse you?"

**Finn Hudson: **There's so many buttons!

(**Brittany Pierce **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **My New Years resolution: Find out how Rachel Berry got the bruises. It's been three days! Oh and last the whole twelve months without walking in on a Finchel grope fest.

(**Mercedes Jones **likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **My New Years resolution: Teach my brother how to knock on a door before entering. I get three birds and a rock, win!

**Kurt Hummel: **It's killing two birds with one stone Finn!

**Brittany Pierce: **Finn is a bird? I knew he could fly!

**Quinn Fabray: **How do you not know this Hummel? You were there the whole time!

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't know! I was too busy texting everybody about Sam's sun in experience and then with the whole engagement drama and Brittany getting stuck in Puck's closet.

**Sam Evans: **I hate you.

**Mercedes Jones: **WTF? Britney got stuck in the closet?

**Kurt Hummel: **She was trying to find Narnia apparently.

**Brittany Pierce: **No, I was playing hide and seek!

**Santana Lopez: **You know Evans, even though I know your hair colour is faker than Puck pretending to be in a relationship with doll face, I find you strangely hot after Quinn dumped your ass. Like a stray cat and I love me some petting. I'm pretty sure I'd have sex with you.

(**Sam Evans **likes this)

* * *

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **posted on **Kurt Hummel's **wall.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman- Kurt Hummel **Right so **Rachel Berry** was shouting about shaving her head and Lopez was raggin on her, saying she couldn't pull off biatch and Britney, so she kinda made us go on youtube and then recreated the whole I'm a Slave for you video using my kitchen chair. AWESOME!

**Kurt Hummel: **LMAO!

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, that's right, that's how I got my bruises. It was very unbecoming of a young starlet. I apologise Noah. Please invoice me for the broken chair.

**Kurt Hummel: **YOU BROKE THE CHAIR?

**Santana Lopez: **That part in particular makes me super happy.

**Leroy Berry: **Honey, I'm deeply disappointed in you…. What have we talked about? There is no way you can pull off Brittany's Southern Charm! She's Hollywood and you're New York Broadway. Stick to the classics! Now Celion Dion, I'm sure you could get on a chair and impress your friends whilst belting out one of those numbers.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **She did that already, it took me three days to get out of a coma.

**Rachel Berry: **Is this my dad? Puck, did Kurt teach you to hack into my computer?

**Finn Hudson: **No babe, it's your dad. I was super bored on New Years Eve and I ran out of stuff to talk about while you were getting ready, so I figured I'd show him to join because otherwise I'd do something super embarrassing like talk about your boobs again.

**Leroy Berry: **Finn, you certainly have a way with words. I'm thrilled Rachel has picked such a romantic to share her hopes and dreams with! *rolls eyes*

**Rachel Berry: **Dad! If I can't pull of biatch, you can't pull off rolling eyes!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Oh he can, *high five* Berry's dad.

**Leroy Berry: ***high five*

**Rachel Berry: **I can't pull of high fives, but my father can?

**Finn Hudson: **Oh by the way Puckerman, that's not how Rachel got her bruises. You only saw the first part there's more! Ha! I love that I know more than you. This almost never happens.

**Quinn Fabray: **I hate to say it, but Finn speaks sense. That's only the half of it.

**Santana Lopez: **WTF?

**Rachel Berry: **You've heard the story, everybody's happy! IT'S THE END OF THE STORY!

* * *

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **so Fabray+ Berry= Faberry right? HOT, HOT, HOT!

(**Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang **and 22 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Faberry? In your dreams Noah.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Yeah, I know, but Quinn's just text me and that's the real reason for how **Rachel Berry** got her bruises! Trying to make out with Quinn and then she fell down. I can't believe I missed this playing on the fucking X Box!

**Finn Hudson: **I only didn't tell you because I'm pissed you're always fantasising about my girlfriend, but it was damn hot!

**Rachel Berry: **May I point out, I didn't actually make out with Quinn. I was merely making a point that, I could, if prompted, kiss a women, in line with Britney and Madonna's risky MTV three-way kiss with Christina.

**Noah ****'King'**** Puckerman: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure I like my version better.

**Quinn Fabray: **I don't know why the hell I told you!

**Rachel Berry: **Well at least the truth is out. Now, back to Regionals. We need to find a different way to enter than through the back door? So I was thinking Finn and I could wear plain clothes, sit undercover acting as innocent bystanders in the audience, then rip them off to reveal our costume and walk down the aisle as we walk through the theatre? I had a much better idea but Mr Shue said it was a health and safety hazard, despite my suggestion of using safety harnesses.

**Santana Lopez: **and we're back to being lame! You couldn't even pull off Miley frickin Cyrus nevermind Britney!

* * *

Facebook private email conversation

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry**

Baby, I had an awesome time today! You seemed a little off, are you still pissed at me about hinting to Puck?

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry**

Answer your phone?

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry**

What the fuck does 'knowing the truth hurts too much mean'? Did you cheat on me? I will kick his ass. Is he taller than me?

**Rachel Berry- Finn Hudson**

No of course I didn't cheat on you, I would never ever do that. I just did something bad and I wanted to confess to you, but I can't do it on here! My phone signal keeps breaking when I pick up. Hang on, I'll try calling you again.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **YOU ATE A MEAT PIZZA! That's what you're hiding! You thought that was worse than sexy dancing, trying to seduce a girl and falling over….twice!

**Rachel Berry: **This is on your wall Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **Shit, I meant to reply to the message. Shit, sorry babe!

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't get it, you ate pizza and it gave you bruises?

**Rachel Berry: **Right fine, I will tell you. I can't be more humiliated today. This is worse than when Finn dumped me to find his inner rock star! So as I was slightly drunk, I was really craving Pizza and Puck had this one with like three different types of meat on and it smelt so good! I was delirious remember! So anyway, I was waiting for Finn's mom to come and then I went to take a bite of the pizza but I knocked it on the floor. Finn had eaten like the rest of it and I really wanted the pizza. So I kinda tried to pick it up off the floor and my boots were really high so I fell and bashed my knee. The worst part is the pizza was all mushed up and I still ate it. From the floor. I may have licked the cheese from the tiles.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **This is the worst story I've ever heard in my life. You have ruined everything that was good about today.

**Mercedes Jones: **That was really was not worth texting everyone in Glee to find out. Now Puck has my number and I keep getting dirty jokes every five minutes!

**Kurt Hummel: **I haven't felt so let down since coming out of the theatre when I went to watch Sex and the City 2.

**Mercedes Jones: **Man that film sucked!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **I haven't felt so let down since Brittany told me she would give me her nunchucks and it turned out to be a Pokerman toy.

**Sam Evans: **I haven't felt so let down since Santana sex-facebooked me and then keeps ignoring my text messages.

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah, like I may have changed my mind. I totally need a new guy but when I look at you, I get really confused by your Jagger lips and I don't know if I'm horny or just want to get collagen implants?

(**Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray **and 33 others like this)

* * *

_Okay so I know the story of the bruises was super lame but I liked the idea of it being a total anti-climax! Introduced Rachel's dad and Sam at request of reviews, hope you like! Remember if you want me to update, please please review._


	18. Chapter 18: SPIES!

**_New Connections is back! Hurray! This chapter is much more of a group one but still fun. I'll make the next one double Finchel to make up for it. The premise behind this short chapter is that the girls decide to empower themselves against the guys and stick together, I based it on that hilarious episode of friends where the girls read that book about the wind and finding yourself! Obviously the guys get the wrong end of the stick._**

**_Also if you like Finchel fics then check out my new story, Similes._**

_

* * *

_**Quinn Fabray **damn **Rachel Berry **for making me eating like ten chocolate brownies last night. Now I'm super nervous about school today and pretty sure I'm gonna hurl.

(**Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry **and 18 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **I only like the brownie part! Babe what do you have to worry about? You're the most popular girl at school and now your back with Puck everything's perfect.

**Sam Evans: **Who has a total rep btw. You worried you're gonna lose your cool status Q?

**Noah 'King' Hudson: **I have a rep for being the am-**bad-ass**-idor of the whole fucking school. Her status is gonna go of the chart Bieber! You're just pissed cos 'tana turned you down for a freshman she met online.

**Quinn Fabray: **He's not a Freshman! He's in the last year of middle school! Fail!

**Finn Hudson: **Baby you made Quinn brownies yet you're too busy to come over to help me with my important homework? I'm truly hurt! Plus you never bake for me anymore!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Berry made you put out and now she won't make the effort. Shit got real! She's totally moving in on my girl with all the baking and this 'babe' business. Faberry lives!

**Kurt Hummel: **Faberry only lives in your deprived mind Neanderthal! I find it beyond offensive that men view the idea of lesbians as something sexually gratifying.

**Quinn Fabray: **Puck shut the hell up, I will smack you! I know it's stupid but so much has changed since winter break! Like I'm official with Puck now and you and I are besties Rach. Just a little scared at facing the high school rumour mill again I guess.

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, I did say I had plans. Plus may I point out texting me saying, and I quote (spelling errors and all!) "Can we pretend to study 2 nite? Can't have sex cos mom's here but might manage third base if we're quiet" is neither romantic nor remotely appropriate. I am not a booty call.

**Mercedes Jones: **I hear you sister!

**Carol Hummel: **I am not sure whether to be remotely touched that you considered my feelings Finn or be disgusted at the way you treat your girlfriend. Either way I am tempted to extend my period of grounding son! I do not enjoy being on Facebook because of your lewd conversations and would quit if Rachel would let me!

**Quinn Fabray: **I am so fed up of men treating us in this way girls, it's like you said last night we must empower ourselves!

(**Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang **and **Mercedes Jones **like this**)**

**Brittany Pierce: **I've already threw up 13 times Quinny. That might be because of the magic potion that old guy gave me before Artie found me. He said it would make me super smart but I still can't figure out how to turn my calculator. Where is everybody? Like nobody at school looks familiar.

**(Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson: **what is up with the girls today?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Why the fuck you complaining, your girl looks damn fine in that outfit!

**Finn Hudson: **I know bro but she doesn't look very Rachel like. It's kinda strange seeing in her a sweater with no pattern on.

**Artie Abrams: **but damn, those legs! Anyone seen Brit?

**Finn Hudson: **Hey watch it Abrams! She's being all odd around me, like not letting me touch her up in the hallway. So I sent her a note in History and it took her like two minutes to reply. Even then the note just said to let her concentrate! I know Rachel's smarter than the teacher, so I think it was an excuse!

**Mike Change: **Dude I know what you mean! Tina said that she'd carry her own books because she's "a totally single independent woman that doesn't need a man to validate herself." I only asked so I could check out her boobs in the low cut vest she has on!

**Brittany Pierce: **I went to the wrong school again Artie. Then the nurse gave me some painkillers because my head hurt and now I can't move. I'm watching Vocal Adrenaline rehearse because I went to their auditorium to lie down! The lights are so pretty here! That pixie who tried to join our school before Rachel cursed her to eternity is singing and she's really good. Well for a pixie anyway.

**Artie Abrams: **Do you mean Sunshine?

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah maybe, she's so small! I'm pretty sure I've seen fairies taller than her.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Well no way is my girl turning me down. She looked smokin in her uniform this morning! I'm gonna go hang with my girl while you lame asses figure out to get some again.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **uploaded a new photo to the photo album **School and Glee**

**(Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce **and 101 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **So it went well with your girl huh bro?

**Mike Chang: **Damn she looks like she hits harder than drunk Berry! Has the mark gone down yet?

**Kurt Hummel: **Quinn has now taken over Sarah Jessica Parker as number 10 on the list of top ten females I most admire. This is my new screensaver. I've sent this all around Dalton, they don't even know you and they're still laughing their asses of!

**Noah '****King' Puckerman: **Fuck off all of you, quit spouting crap! She's probably just PMSing! I only tried to grope her ass and she shouldn't bend down and pick up things if she doesn't want me to stare at it!

**Rachel Berry: **You are the worst kind of human being possible Noah and I hope that Quinn remains strong in asserting herself. Quinn you are worth so much more. Girls-meeting tonight after school? Choir room before the guys get in from football?

**Mercedes Jones: **Definitely! I say we print of Finn's picture and use it as inspiration! Q, you've made us proud. MOTO!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Mike, your behaviour is disgraceful. I have a face, I have eyes! Girls I will ignore him all day and stay strong. Please hold the moto close to your hearts! C u3.15!

**Rachel Berry: **I love you all so much right now. Except the boys. Just to be clear I'm talking about how much I love my sisters. I recite the moto each hour!

(**Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray **and **Mercedes Jones **like this)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **has sent a group email to **Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams **and **Mike Chang.**

Okay, so it's pretty obvious my girl has turned into a lesbian since she doesn't want a piece of the Puckerman. I'm blaming Rachel, looks like Finn's girl needed some hot action and put something in those brownies and got Tina and 'cedes in the game. She obviously didn't realise she could have sext me. I say we sneak into their 'meeting' at 3.15 and film it. Then watch it while drinking Bud. Game?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm sure they're not lesbians, but then why did Rach say sisters? Maybe they all found out they were secretly related? Like in a family tree project they had to do for school?

**Mike Chang: **Have you looked at them Finn? Are you seriously suggesting they could all be related?

**Finn Hudson: **Well all I know is when I asked Rach to do a duet with me for Glee she said she's doing a solo! Not just any solo, a mash up of songs by Pink and Keisha! Wtf?

**Mike Chang: **I wanna know what their moto is? What if it's like no sex before marriage shit? I saw something like this on the Discovery channel. It did not end well bro.

**Finn Hudson: **DUDE, ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh hell no! We need to stop this before it gets ugly. Right so we tell coach we can't make practice, it's only laps anyhow. Then we go to the choir room and spy behind the piano!

**Finn Hudson: **Do you have any idea how fucking tall I am? I can't fit behind a piano! Plus Beiste won't let us skip and I need to stay QB!

**Noah Puckerman: **Right, Plan B. I'll get Lauren to secretly record the choir room, she has all kind of freaky equipment. Then we'll go to Glee, let them sing their freaking shit and go back to mine to watch. If it turns out they are lesibans at least we get the tape as a consolitation prize!

**Finn Hudson: **It's totally pervy but I'm in. But Lauren seriously? Dude I can't believe you tapped that!

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey don't knock it before you've tried it, she's almost as good as Quinn.

**Mike Chang: **Now I'm gonna hurl! Just remember guys act cool okay! Do not make it like the time when we tried to spy on the girl's sleepover in Kurt's room over the holidays. Tina did not speak to me for two days.

**Noah Puckerman: **Damn that was worth it though to see them in their sexy ass pj's! I just wished they'd done the pillow fight I'd asked them to act out! I don't know why they got so uptight over a few frickin photos!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is going to go to football practice now. I do not know what my girlfriend is doing. I do not know anything about the choir room. I will see everyone at Glee at 4 o'clock. I will be at football practice from 3.15 until 4.00 clock. I have not got anything interesting planned, just an ordinary day.

**Kurt Hummel: **Do you want to share your bowel movements on Facebook too Finn?

**Mike Chang: **We are so screwed.

* * *

_So that's it! Know it's a little short but wanted to get it updated! Next chapter: The guys watch the video tape!_

_Please, please review! I love your comments so much._


	19. Chapter 19: Give them what they want

_**Hi all, sorry for the long wait for updates! I had to add this chapter and then delete it as chunks were missing, so sorry if you got an update twice.**_

_**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews!I had total writer's block and couldn't think of a good moto! In the end I kind of skipped over that bit! I apologise that there's still not much Finchel but liking the boys v girls dynamic too much. Finchel soon I promise. This starts off just before Finn's last status update**_

* * *

**Rachel Berry **sent a private email to**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones **and ******Tina Cohen-Chang **at** 2.00pm.**

Hello my strong, proud females. Although our new group is one of equality we are in desperate need of a leader so I have naturally taken on the role. Something is up with the guys and I fear they are planning to sabotage our new found empowerment. I just saw Finn and he was acting quite peculiar. Firstly, he asked if my surname had any Chinese origins? Then he started mumbling about me having 'I kissed a girl' on my Ipod? He kept saying he was going straight to football after class and wouldn't make eye contact with me. Either they served that contaminated meat in the cafeteria again or he's lying about something.

**Quinn Fabray:** I just saw Puck talking to Lauren on the way to Spanish. Damn I will kick his ass if he's going down that path again. Maybe we should change our moto to 'glee guys are sucky, sucky people?'

**Mercedes Jones:** Hey biatches, I like tater tots. I think you're all beautiful even if Quinn hasn't lost all her baby weight and Rachel's bangs make her nose look even bigger. I think our new moto should be 'if in doubt, just put out.'

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **You just said like five offensive things! Rach your boy _is_ acting weird, I'm sitting behind him and he's in a total daze. He just dropped his notes on the floor without even noticing!

**Rachel Berry:** Pick it up! It may reveal a clue! Fellow club members I demand Mercedes resignation from the group; who's with me?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Okay it says 'Things to remember. 1. Don't mention the choir room. 2. Don't ask Rachel if she's a lesbian, just drop cool hints. 3: I need to do some romantic shit so Rach will quit yelling at me and let me have sex with her again. 4. Find out if vegans can eat ham because then I can make Rach a ham and cheese grilled sandwich, which is awesome. 5. The square root of 77 is…' and that's it! .I guess he got caught slacking off! Oh wait he's also drawn an illustration of what the grilled ham and cheese would look like. And labelled it. With the word 'awesome'.

**Mercedes Jones:** I did not post that offensive rant; I lost my phone in fifth period! Someone has frapped me for real! I'm sending this from the library computers.

**Mercedes Jones:** Fine it was me, Santana, who hacked you! You're forming an empowerment club? You girls couldn't make it easier for me to steal your men if you handed them on a frickin plate! Anyways Mercedes left her phone in Spanish but I'm bored already. There are like no boys numbers for me to send dirty sexts too. I sent one but I'm pretty sure it was to her father.

**Quinn Fabray:**So wait the guys think we're lesbians now?

**Rachel Berry:** How can Finn not realise that ham is made from horrific animal cruelty?

**Quinn Fabray:** Have you just seen Finn's status update? Damn that boy is a crappy liar.

**Mercedes Jones:** I have retrieved my phone! I just heard Lauren getting yelled at for eating Cream Eggs by the reference section. She said Puck got them her! You know what that means?

**Quinn Fabray:**It means my boyfriend hasn't heard of the word monogamy and that earlier was just a fucking warm up!

**Rachel Berry:** Q calm down! That language is unbecoming of our club! Of course it makes perfect sense! They got Lauren to rig the choir room with recording equipment! Everyone knows she accepts payments in chocolate form and I should have guessed they were spying on us! This is just like when we were rehearsing for our Bon Jovi mash up and they pretended to come into flirt with Santana and Brittany.

**Quinn Fabray:** No, this is Puck we're talking about, I'm pretty sure he did come into flirt with Santana. Okay I admit I'm relieved that Puck's not straying but I'm so sick of their stupid guy plots. I say we teach them a lesson. It's like Rachie always says; give the people what they want.

**Rachel Berry**: I said that once. And I don't recall you even being there.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** But I'm pretty sure they're hoping we either spend the whole time talking about them or we getting involved in some hot lesbian action?

**Quinn Fabray:** Exactly. Just follow my lead girls, I'll see you in five in the choir room.

**Rachel Berry:** Did you eat the meat in the cafeteria today too?

(**Mercedes Jones **and **Tina Cohen-Chang **like this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** is on his way to Glee club, after being at practice. I wonder if anything has happened in the Choir room? I wouldn't know because I've been at practice the whole time.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman:** Just fuckin stop already!

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** sent a private email to **Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry **at **4.22pm.**

Right Shue is getting into his Journey lecture and I just saw Puck and Finn get out their phones. On 3 girls.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

(**Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce** and 22 others like this)

**Sam Evans:** So that's why you dumped me.

**Brittany Pierce:** Wait, so is it like cool to kiss girls now? I miss lady kisses.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** is in a relationship with **Tina-Cohen Chang**

(**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and Artie Abrams** like this)

**Artie Abrams**: So that's why you dumped me.

**Sam Evans: **You just stole my hiliarious joke!

**Artie Abrams:** Err no I didn't. Beside it only applies to me since I actually got dumped, whilst you just caught your girl making out with another dude and started to cry.

**Mercedes Jones: **If it helps, it's a really dumb joke. Is anyone listening to Shue? How can he not realise we're all on our phones.

**Brittany Pierce:** I'm listening but there are too many words. I think he's talking about learning to fly? I wish I could fly. I tried to tape wings to my back once and jump out my window. I broke my ankle.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **sent an email to **Rachel Berry **at 4.23pm.

Did you see Finn's face! Hilarious! His face looked exactly like that time he though he got chicken nuggets from the cafeteria, but it was actually fish!

**Rachel Berry:** Well Noah didn't have to look so happy about it. Wait until they watch the tape! It was a genius move to turn the camera so it was facing the wall! Plus stellar acting girl!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is really confused.

**Kurt Hummel:** well why don't you just ask the lunch lady whether it's chicken or fish next time?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman:** Damn, I am going to get those cream eggs back from Lauren if it kills me! How dare she ruin the fuckin good stuff.

**Mike Cohen-Chang:** Maybe if we just talked to the girls about it?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman:** Please, everyone knows a good relationship is based on a healthy amount of lying. I blame Berry for this, my lady was plenty satisfied before Berry came along with her 'brownies.'

* * *

**Rachel Berry **can feel the burden of lying weighing down on her and can resist no more. I need to tell the truth. Although I promised and it goes against my principles to break a promise, the glee girls are not lesbians. We just did it to prank the glee guys due to our empowerment club.

(**Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang **and 5 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones: **Thanks for spilling girl, it's a relief! Kurt keeps sending me messages to form a gay/lesbian carbaret group and offering advice on coming out.

**Kurt Hummel: **Which would have been spectacular!

**Quinn Fabray: **You lasted 2 hours. I hate you. We could have kept this up for weeks. Remind me never to tell you anything important, your almost as sucky at lying as your boyfriend.

**Rachel Berry** I know but Finn looks really cute when he starts to cry. Plus I keep imagining my Rabi Greenburg yelling in my head! It's a sin to lie you know.

**Noah 'King'** You started to cry! Ha, lame! I was wooping for joy before I saw that video tape! Hang on a sec, what's the deal with that then?

**Quinn Fabray: **I got the script online and switched the camera lens so it was facing the other way. I must say Rachel's acting was very convincing.

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you! I have studied the method of acting since I was two years old. Although I can't claim I'd play a lesiban convincingly I have ocassionally included similar roles into my repritoire as I don't want to limit my potential lead roles to a particular sexuality.

**Finn Hudson:** Shut it, I thought I was being dumped for a girl! So babe what's an empowerment club? Is it like those people who don't wash and spend their lives sitting in a tree with cardboard signs because that's kind of gross and don't you hate heights? Why are you going against Principle Figgins? Did he want you to be a lesiban?

**Mercedes Jones: **She said principles! Not the principle dumb ass! Also an empowerment club is women empowering themselves against sucky guys!

**Finn Hudson: **So you and Quinn didn't make out wearing cheerio uniforms?

**Rachel Berry: **No baby, we were trying to take a stand against the way you guys act. Although I'm not proud of how we acted, you do treat me like a sexual object on ocassion!

**Rachel Berry: **Hang on a second, there were no cheerio uniforms in the script?

**Quinn Fabray: **Busted!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Nice fantasy dude! High five!

**Quinn Fabray: **This is exactly why we shouldn't have told them the truth Rachel!

* * *

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry **

Have I told you I love you? I know I can act really crappy it's just that you always look really hot and I get distracted. I think you're really awesome and their are ton of things that I love about you that have nothing to do with sex. It's just, have I said the bit where I think you're really hot? Anyway come over later I have an awesome way to make it up to you.

**Rachel Berry: **Okay, but I can't eat ham Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **Dammit!

* * *

_This took ages to write! Next chapter will be a lot more Finchel focused and I promise I am coming back to the engagment idea at some point! Please review, I love all your comments so much. ALSO SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT BELOW._

_I hear one episode is going to be called 'Blame it on the alcohol' How excited are we for drunk Finchel!_


	20. Chapter 20: Finn's email

****

****

_DOUBLE UPDATE NIGHT! WOOP! I felt so bad about the lack of sweet Finchel that I started writing as soon as I posted. I have to go to bed and have no idea when I'll finish, so I thought I'd post a mini update of what I've got. Keep the reviews coming!_

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson **sent an email to **Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'King' Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans and Santana Lopez.**

Hey all! I know we have rehearsal after school and we hang out before because there's no football/cheerio practice on Tuesday's, but is there any chance you guy's could like stay away from the choir room until Shue arrives? Oh if someone could make up something to make him a little late then that would be even better? Thanks guys, you're the best.

**Artie Abrams**: What's up dude? Where are we supposed to go! The band have the auditorium and the cafeteria will be shut!

**Finn Hudson**: I don't know! Isn't celibacy club on tonight? Maybe go there and hang out? Don't they have to let everybody in?

**Quinn Fabray**: I'm sure we'll all be real welcome under their new leader. What the ex-head of the club who got knocked up, the biggest slut in school and the girl who lost her virginity in eighth grade.

**Mercedes Jones**: Woah! Who the hell lost their virginity in eighth grade?

**Brittany Pierce:** Not me. I didn't lose my virginity in eighth grade that's gross; I did have sex with someone though.

**Mercedes Jones**: That makes no sense. Boy, just tell us what's going already? If you're trying to get laid I am so not okay with that?

**Noah '****King' Puckerman: **If he was trying to get laid he'd just use his truck!

**Santana Lopez: **Oh please, I am not stepping into the choir room until they fumigate it if Finchel are getting it on. Can't you two freaks just go at it in the janitor's closet since Figgins locked the supply cupboard? Just remember to take down the video camera in there or things can get real awkward y'all?

**Finn Hudson: **THERE'S A CAMERA IN THE JANITORS CLOSET? SHIT!

**Noah '****King' Puckerman: **Oh yes! Me needs to get a copy of that tape stat! Just tell us already bro?

**Quinn Fabray:** Sometimes when people ask me why I'm with you babe, I literally have no idea what to say.

**Finn Hudson**: Look I can't say, it's a secret. If I keep talking I'm going to end up spilling as I'm awful liar.

**Quinn Fabray**: Really, what on earth gives you that idea? *rolls eyes*

**Mercedes Jones: **Well I sure as hell aint staying away unless you fess up boy! It better be good.

**Finn Hudson: **Fine, so Rachel has an aunt. This woman was homeless and then she got a job as a cleaner at a college. Then she worked so hard she became a professor at the college. She was teaching yesterday and she was showing the students how to mix chemicals and there was uh an explosion and she uh died. Rachel's really bummed out about it.

**Quinn Fabray: **That was the plot of a lifetime movie on last night Finn. God I only sat through it because Puck's mom loves them but it sucked! I can't believe you watched that.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **The explosion part was a total let down, there were like no special effects. She was kind of sneaky hot after she started washing though.

**Mercedes Jones: **So boy is totally lying, dang! Just tell us already.

**Finn Hudson:**Fine but don't get all freaked guys. Drum roll...I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me.

**Artie Abrams **is offline.

**Quinn Fabray **is offline.

**Mercedes Jones **is offline.

**Santana Lopez **is offline.

**Mike Chang **is offline.

**Mercedes Jones **is offline.

**Sam Evans **is offline.

**Finn Hudson **where did everybody go? Did they give out free slushies in the cafeteria again?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **The guys are all too scared to say what they're thinking which is your totally pussy-whipped! What the hell are you doing getting chained down dude at like 17! I know she put out and all but when you go to college there's lots of girls that will do that. And most of them will for free.

**Finn Hudson **I love her and I want to do this dude! We are going to college together remember? It's not like we're getting married right now. Just keep everyone out of the choir room or I'll tell everyone about that love letter you wrote to Quinn when she was with Sam. 'Dear Quinn, I know you're with that ass-wipe but I can't stop thinking about you and not just when I'm jerking off….'

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **Dammit man! What ever happened to bros before hoes?

**Brittany Pierce: **This is so good I can't even believe it. It's going to be like what I do with my barbie only real.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is going to go to glee now. I wonder if the rest of the Glee club are there? I hope they haven't got lost. If they have then I will just wait in the choir room with Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** WHAT DID YOU DO?

**Noah Puckerman: **On second thoughts do it, you sure as hell aren't gonna get anyone else. L.A.M.E.

* * *

**_That's it for now. I'll do a longer update soon I promise! I know leaving it on a cliff-hanger is lame and just a hint- Finn's proposal will be much better than the choir room. I promise that I won't back out on engaged Finchel again Please, please review! I want to get to 300 reviews soon!_**


	21. Chapter 21: Proposal: Plan 1

_**WOOP, bye 300 mark, see you later! Loving all the reviews! **__**Again this is a short chapter, I know there's still not tons of romance in this but there is more Finchel! I will get to the romance eventually, it's just I kind of had a block after this part and I have marking to do. I thought you'd prefer me to update now and then update again tomorrow.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Finn Hudson **where is Rachel? It is such a shame they scheduled an emergency cheerio meeting/football practice session today that everybody but me had to attend. Oh well, I will just wait in the choir room by myself. If glee people finish early then don't interrupt me because I actually like to be alone.

**Brittany Pierce: **Playing hide and seek is fun! When is everyone coming to find me?

**Rachel Berry: **Darling I've just been with Mr Carter getting feedback on my English oral. He had the audacity to give me an A- for my excellent dramatic monologue on Juliet because I didn't show enough emotional range! After I practised it with you like twenty times! I'll be there in a second. Hang on, why aren't you at the emergency practice?

**Kurt Hummel: **You like to be alone? What are you doing in there? I thought Carol made you throw those magazines away *raises eyebrows*.

**Finn Hudson: **err because I broke my leg. Yes, I broke my leg. Just a little.

**Rachel Berry: **YOU BROKE YOUR LEG? Have you called 911? Can you walk? Don't worry I just have to get a book from the library and then I'll come and take care of you. Do you need crutches? Rachel is here for you baby! I will care for your every need until you can walk again! I will be your bedside 24/7

**Kurt Hummel: **Jeez Rach he broke his leg, not his head.

**Brittany Pierce: **Did you do it whilst trying to fly Finn? Like me!

**Finn Hudson: **No, I thought it was broken but I've just stood up and it turned out err well not to be broken. Phew! Crisis over! Can you hurry up babe?

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay so maybe he broke his head a little.

**Rachel Berry **WAIT...WHAT MAGAZINES?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm looking after them for Puck, I swear.

**Rachel Berry: **Do not make me use capital letters for the third time Finn.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **was going to keep it a surprise but can't.I'm on my way to the old McKinley choir room for rehearsal! I'm going to see my old Glee family! Yay Glee! Glee club hurray!

**Kurt Hummel: **Why has no one immediately clicked the like button?

**Finn Hudson **Have you seen Puck? Don't come in the choir room when you get here! Why don't you go see Puck?

**Kurt Hummel **ok so this definitely has something to do with those magazines. Why would I see Puck? I'll see him when rehearsal starts.

**Finn Hudson **because you guys are really close right?

**Kurt Hummel **we bonded once over a shared love for Cool Dorritos and that's about as deep as our bromance went.

**Rachel Berry **Forget Puck! Come and see me Kurtie! Finn why are you trying to keep everyone out of the choir room, I don't care if it's just as secure as the janitors closet, I am not going to be intimate with you in there. Even if you do look very handsome in that new shirt I bought you.

**Finn Hudson **did you know there was a camera in the janitor's closet Rach?

**Rachel Berry **This is the absolute last time I give into your advances around school Finn. They'll be a Paris Hilton type sex tape around school before you know and I will never work in the biz again! You need to retrieve the tapes immediately. You and your adorable face will ruin my reputation.

**Finn Hudson **fine just come to the choir room already.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **everyone is pissed at me and I have no idea why.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **because you can't take a fuckin hint that's why! Finn this does not count as me not doing my job. Do not mention the letter!

**Rachel Berry **why does everyone keep asking to see my hand? Are you going to give me Chinese burns again?

**Brittany Pierce: **I hate you.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why Brit?

**Brittany Pierce:**I had the best hiding place ever underneath the piano and you ruined it by finding me.

**Finn Hudson **because I told you to leave me alone that's why!

**Kurt Hummel **you said come to the choir room!

**Finn Hudson **to Rachel, obviously!

**Kurt Hummel: **Why did you have candles everywhere?

**Carol Hummel: **I wondered where those had gone! Did you take my Barry White CD too?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Barry White! Not cool dude!

**Rachel Berry: **Hang on Mercedes, Tina and Lauren aren't even in the Cheerios, why weren't they in the choir room? As your leader fellow Glee clubbers I urge you to override Finn and tell me what's going on immediately.

**Quinn Fabray **is offline.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **is offline.

**Finn Hudson **is offline

**Tina Cohen-Chang **is offline

**Mercedes Jones **is offline.

**Rachel Berry **Stop pretending you're all listening to Mr Shue! You know something and I won't rest until you tell me! I will not let this lie!

**Brittany Pierce **Fine, we were all playing hide and seek but no one wanted you to know because you're too boring to play. And Finn's too tall so he ruins it.

**Rachel Berry **I'm pretty sure that's not the reason Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce **this is why I didn't ask you to play.

* * *

_Okay so that's it. You just know when Finn's around a proposal wouldn't go the plan! He'll try again next chapter. Please read and review guys! Thanks._


	22. Chapter 22: Proposal: Plan 2 a finnism

_**New Connections is back! So sorry for not updated in ages! Thanks for all the reviews so far! 321, woop!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Kurt Hummel **has glued his fabulously glossy lips together this time.

(**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'King' Puckerman, Mercedes Jones **and 22 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones: **What did the boy have to do to stop you blabbing Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel: **Nothing, I'm just an excellent brother. Plus I'm very good at keeping secrets.

**Mercedes Jones: **Uh-huh! So it wasn't you that told everyone that I had a crush on Anthony?

**Kurt Hummel: **Fine. He promised to give me my Clarins stash back! What can I say, I cannot rock the flaky skin look! As for Anthony, please girl! Everyone thought it was tater tots day the amount of drooling you were doing!

**Brittany Pierce: **I can't believe you glued your lips together Kurtie? I totally glued my fingers together when working on my birthday card for Santana. I couldn't write for three days but it was worth it.

**Santana Lopez: **It sure was babe, despite it not actually being my birthday.

**Rachel Berry: **I am not happy about this Kurt. Finn plays a lot of sport and it severely dehydrates his skin. He needs those products!

**Brittany Pierce: **Rachel, don't be mean to Kurt! He glued his lips together so he wouldn't tell you Finn's secret.

**Rachel Berry: **What secret?

**Kurt Hummel: **Am I the only one that can't believe Brittany was actually following our Facebook conversation? This makes no sense.

**Brittany Pierce: **Don't worry Kurtie, I just came on Facebook to meet with my Ken and Barbie role play group! I have no idea what you guys talk about! I just know about Finn's secret because he wrote in big letters on his hand: MAKE SURE KURT DOESN'T TELL RACHEL ABOUT THE SECRET and he had to borrow my dictionary to check the spelling of secret.

**Mercedes Jones: **Wait girl, you carry a dictionary around with you?

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah! Artie said I can use it to record my voice for practising our duet project.

**Artie Abrams: **Baby that's a Dictaphone. A dictionary is a book with big words in.

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh. I was pretty confused looking for the record button.

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and **32 others like this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry- Finn Hudson**

Hi baby. So what's this secret that you told Kurt not to tell me? Have I mentioned that good communication is vital for a relationship to truly succeed? Love you xxxxx

**Finn Hudson **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Rachel Berry: **Brittany said you wrote it on your hand?

**Finn Hudson: **Oh that. Yeah I broke my leg.

**Rachel Berry: **Finn you cannot keep pretending you broke your leg everytime you keep something from me!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Yeah dude, at least mix it up a little! Y'know maybe an arm, a life-threatening disease, an allergic reaction. You suck at this!

**Rachel Berry: **WHAT DO YOU KNOW PUCKERMAN?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **is offline

**Rachel Berry: **Dammit!

**Finn Hudson: **Baby, why did you call Puck Puckerman? You always say Noah.

**Rachel Berry: **because I'm pissed baby. I'm pissed at you and your awful attempts at lying!

**Finn Hudson: **Oh. I promise you'll find out soon! It's a good lie I swear! As you're already pissed, Is this a good time to tell you I got an F on that History project?

**Rachel Berry: **No. I knew we should have put more effort into research Finn! Your future is hanging in the balance but someone had to try and get intimate on Monday instead of making notes!

**Finn Hudson: **In my defence, it's been pretty quiet on that front since Kurt banned us! You're fathers are almost never out and it was definitely worth the F ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **In _my_ defense I don't wish to eat my dinner on a table that my brother's naked butt has been on, thank you very much. Never will I innocently wander in to make popcorn again. Oh how naive of me to assume that there wouldn't be sex in the kitchen when Finchel's around.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Dude, score!

**Finn Hudson: **that was like one time.

**Leroy Berry: **Just so we're clear Rachel, your father and I are never leaving the house again.

**Finn Hudson: **Dammit!

(**Noah 'King' Puckerman **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **out on a very romantic date with the girl. Champagne? Check. Strawberries? Check. Secluded area of the park where no-one can see us totally making out? Check. Oh and girl of my dreams? Check Again!

(**Rachel Berry, Noah 'King' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel **and 37 others like this)

**Rachel Berry:**Boyfriend who won't get off his facebook account? Check.

**Leroy Berry. **Father who will kick Finn's behind if his daughter comes home with another hickey? Check.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Dude who has no balls for bailing on guy's Bud and movie night? Check.

**Kurt Hummel: **Brother who wants to post an important status but is getting annoyed by all the checking? Check. Finn. I need to tell you something. Check your pocket! You forget the uh dip.

**Finn Hudson: **Dude I didn't buy dip!

**Rachel Berry: **Why would Finn carry dip in his pocket? It would spill and cause a stain. Although, on second thoughts, that does seem like a Finnism.

**Quinn Fabray: **What's a finnism?

**Brittany Pierce: **It's the thing that Dolphin's have.

**Artie Abram: **No that's a fin baby.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh it's a word I made up for the things that only Finn would do. I used to say dumb but then I read in Cosmo that you should never point out your boyfriends flaws, so now I simply use the word finnism. It's much kinder.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **It sounds dirty.

**Quinn Fabray: **Everything sounds dirty in your mind.

**Finn Hudson: **Wait I thought a finnism was a good thing? Like when I made you that vegan meal you said I did a finnism! I thought it meant I'd done good!

**Rachel Berry: **babe I said it because you burnt the pasta. Who burns pasta?

**Kurt Hummel: **Well if you check your pocket Finn, you will realise the thing that should be in it is not there. Because it's at home on your dresser! And by the thing I mean the dip of course.

**Finn Hudson: **Shit! You're right. I did forgot the dip! Dude, can't you bring me the dip? Like super quickly?

**Rachel Berry: **It's only dip Finn! The nachos are fine without it. Leave Kurt be. Plus if it's not refrigerated it will be unhygenic to eat it anyways.

**Finn Hudson: **but everything was so perfectly romantic! Dammit!

**Rachel Berry: **Are we still talking about the dip?

**Brittany Pierce: **Rachel, you're so dumb sometimes! Finn is obviously only pretending to be mad about the dip! Everyone knows dip has a lot of calories.

(**Quinn Fabray **and **Santana Lopez **like this)

**Mercedes Jones: **Finn screwing up again? Check. Brittany posting confusing statuses that blow my mind? Check. All is right with the world.

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'King' Puckerman **and 88 others like this)

* * *

_Ha! Finn screws up again. Next chapter will be the actual proposal! Remember reviews make me write faster! Thanks for reading._


	23. Chapter 23: Proposal:Third time lucky

_**Wow! All of the reviews are amazing! I hope you don't think I'm delibrately putting off the proposal to make you all review, I just found it really hard to write! Right, here we go. It's coming people! **_

_**

* * *

**_**Finn Hudson **is looking forward to surprising **Rachel Berry** later. Who says the quarterback can't whisk a girl off her feet?

(**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones **and 30 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **Should I be worried honey?

**Finn Hudson: **No babe, I'm just showing you my romantic side.

**Kurt Hummel: **Hmm, I didn't know you had one of those bro?

**Mercedes Jones: **Perhaps it got overtaken by the side of him that has to write he's the quarterback in every status? We get it Finn, you're cool. Yawn.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **Or the side of him that's totally whiped by his girl?

**Rachel Berry: **As much as I love you baby, you're not known for romantic gestures. I guess Breadsticks will be fun!

**Sam Evans: **I can't wait until I totally get QB back and then I'll be cool. Santana will be begging to go out with me. Watch it Hudson.

**Santana Lopez: **I would totally come back with a witty retort about the blondeness of your hair, but you're right: Me loves some power. I guess that's why I keep having those weird dreams about Barack Obama.

**Brittany Pierce: **Is that the guy from the late night shopping channel? I bought all of my Sylvenian family collection from him. I wish they were real.

**Artie Abrams: **He's the president babe.

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh yeah! I totally had sex with him.

**Artie Abrams: **The president of the country Brit. Not class president.

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh. Yeah. I probably didn't have sex with him then.

(**Santana Lopez **and **Artie Abrams **like this)

**Finn Hudson: **Please baby, as if I'd pick Breadsticks! This is way better! Prepare to be blown away!xxxxx

* * *

**Finn Hudson **sent a private email to **Quinn Fabray.**

I can't believe she guessed breadsticks! I had the whole plan of the waiter spelling it out with croutons! Thanks so much for getting the tickets Quinn, you saved my ass. I think I'm going to jump off a building if she says no. Do you think she's going to say no? She's not going to say no right? God I haven't been this panicked since Coach kicked me off the football team. What if Rachel says no and I get kicked off the team? And Sam is fucking quarterback again!

**Quinn Fabray: **Just focus on breathing Finn! Yes, I'm definitely sure it's better than your original plan. Of course she'll say yes, she's crazy about you.

**Finn Hudson: **You're really awesome Quinn, do you know that? Who'd of thought you'd be totally helping me out with the girl I was cheating on you with and I'd be friends with someone who got knocked up behind my back by my best friend? Crazy frickin world!

**Quinn Fabray: **Plus your way with words, I'm sure that's why she's into you too. *rolls eyes* This isn't about you Finn. Believe it or not, Rachel is my friend and she deserves an amazing proposal story.

**Finn Hudson:** I also had another idea involving Alphabetti Spaghetti. I'm not sure if to go with that now? Brittany said it was her dream proposal.

**Quinn Fabray: **NO.

**Finn Hudson: **It's vegan! I checked! No cows are involved!  
**Quinn Fabray: **NO.

**Finn Hudson: **Brittany's right. Sometimes, you are no fun. Is it true you told her the tooth fairy didn't exist? That's just mean.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **very concerned that **Finn Hudson **is picking me up in an hour for a romantic date that now involves smart dress! This is not very Finn Hudson! Either he got another F or he's committed a serious finnism that I don't know about.

(**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez **and 23 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**FINNISM!I like to use finnism in my daily vocabulary now! For example, today Blaine banged his head on his locker and I said "Blaine, that's such a finnism!" I encourage you all to do the same.

**Blaine Anderson: **Man I thought that was Latin? *High five*

**Finn Hudson **can we all stop using that word? Now I found out what it means, it's kind of hurtful. Rach, what do you say when I do something really good? Use that more! I want that to catch on. Down with finnism!

**Mercedes Jones****: **a miracle?

**Kurt ****Hummel: **extraordinary?

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you trying to get laid in the library again?

**Santana Lopez: **Did you sleep with another cheerleader and forget to tell me?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Oh baby you're almost as good as the Puckmeister?

**Quinn Fabray: **Quinn I told you not to tell anyone about the library!

**Kurt Hummel: **You two are practically animals!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Man I never even thought of the library! That's a fucking good one!

**Finn Hudson: **you say I'm Chevrolet?

**Rachel Berry: **That's a car Finn. I think you mean chivalrous.

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah, use that more babe!

**Rachel Berry: **It's difficult Finn when the last romantic thing you did was write me that poem.

**Mercedes Jones: **Girl that's adorable! Who knew Finn was a brooding writer type! I'm suddenly very attracted to you boy ;) Weird.

**Rachel Berry: **It was his English homework and he tried to pass it off as a gift to me for our seven month anniversary as he forgot! He said I can't show anyone.

**Quinn Fabray: **Okay I don't care, I need to read this girl!

**Finn Hudson: **In my defense, who celebrates a seven month anniversary?

**Rachel Berry: **Fine. I'll post it and perhaps you'll all see what I'm talking about! Seven month anniversaries are almost important as six month anniversaries Finn!

**Rachel Berry**

My girlfriends really hot.

Some people say she's a geek

But she's totally not.

She's also not a freak.

Her hair smells like strawberry.

Her lips are really red

Her name is Rachel Berry

And she's really good in bed.

I really love her.

In a really awesome way.

I love to hear her purr

When I kiss her each day.

She's awesome

Like cheetos

Even better than dorritos!

Happy Anniversary! I love you!

Please don't be mad.

Or sad.

(**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Noah 'King' Puckerman **and 22 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Man this is full of win! Rachie, didn't know you purred?

**Britany Pierce: **You're so lucky Rachel. I love cheetos so much.

**Mercedes Jones: **The last part's kind of cute.

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah, I mean. Puck loves dorritos way more than me! Score Rach!

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah he added that on in pencil! So it would look like an actual anniversary present. He forgot to erase the teacher's F however.

**Finn Hudson: **I'd like to point out I'm really not good at rhyming.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Or using words.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, I'm the QB! No one said I had to be smart.

**Mercedes Jones: **Yeah you said that already. We get it!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **at Swan Lake! I guess it's good cos Rach hasn't stop squealing since I showed her the tickets but get this. There is no lake or no swans! False advertising much?

(**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **and 22 others like this)

**Rachel Berry **baby I don't know how you got these tickets! This is such a romantic night!

**Kurt Hummel**: So romantic you're on Facebook? Did you bring the uh dip this time Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **It's the interval! No Kurt Rach said we can't bring food into the theatre. It sucks.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh I get it now! Yes I got the dip!

**Rachel Berry: **If you spill anything on that suit I will kill you Finn! You look so handsome!

**Finn Hudson: **You look beautiful babe. Seriously hot.

**Mercedes Jones: **Okay so will you stop doing this already!

(**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Noah 'King' Puckerman **and 12 others like this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Perfect date, now back to mine for desert ;)

**Leroy Berry:** We are at home Rachel. So the desert will not be of the winking kind.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh I meant to Finn's daddy. I won't be late. It's just a cute wink!

**Kurt Hummel: **I will be home in an hour.

**Finn Hudson: **Don't worry dude, that gives us plenty of time! ;)

**Leroy Berry: **Can you please both stop winking! I'm extremely uncomfortable.

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't you have something to tell us?

**Rachel Berry: **Err the ballet was really good?

**Finn Hudson: **One of the dudes tripped, which was awesome!

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm not referring to that. Anything else? Any news?

**Finn Hudson: **No, she has nothing to tell you. Neither of us have anything to tell you. Stop asking questions dude. I don't know what you're talking about. Weird. In fact, we're going to log off. I'm on facebook too much.

**Rachel Berry: **what just happened?

Finn Hudson is offline.

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is so freaking awesome right now!

**Rachel Berry **best night ever in the history of epic romance!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is engaged to **Rachel Berry**

**Finn Hudson: **and not because we're drunk.

**Rachel Berry: **and no this is not Kurt! We're engaged! we're engaged, we're engaged, we're engaged!

(**Quinn Fabray, Noah 'King' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans **and 111 others like this)

**Brittany Pierce: **Hooray!

**Mike Chang: **Congrats bro.

**Leroy Berry: **I'm having a heart attack here.

**Carol Hudson: **You're ENGAGED? I go away for one weekend and this happens?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **We're like 17! But congrats Rachel!

**Kurt Hummel **a lot happened in like half hour!

**Quinn Fabray: **Tell us the story girl! I bet it's very romantic Finn!

**Rachel Berry: **So Finn picked me up and he borrowed Burt's car so I knew we were going somewhere fancy. He was wearing a suit! He took me to Swan Lake and we had really good seats. It was breathtakingly afterwards we went out for ice cream and Finn found a place that did this really good vegan kind.

**Quinn Fabray: **and he proposed during the recital right? I knew it. Good plan Finn. *applause*

**Rachel Berry: **Not exactly.

**Finn Hudson: **I wanted to but there were like a lot of people y'know. And most of them were really old, I didn't think they could take the excitement! Which proves my point about Swan Lake sucking but anyways.

**Rachel Berry **so anyways we went back to his and we were just talking in our sweats.

**Kurt Hummel: **'just talking' yeah right!

**Rachel Berry: **and Finn was hungry so he made spaghetti.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh dear lord!

**Rachel Berry: **Except he spelt out 'I think I wanna marry you' in the spaghetti!

**Quinn Fabray: **What a brilliant original idea! Seems pointless to spend three hours tracking tickets from a distant relative when you have that kind of plan up your sleeve. *rolls eyes.*

**Finn Hudson: **I know it's dorky that I chickened out earlier but when I saw her in her cute sweats and we were snuggling, I realised. Like what I am afraid of? I love this girl so much, every thing about her makes me a better person. Why wouldn't I want that for the rest of my life. I swear she'd never looked more beautiful. I love you Rachel Berry! My fiance!

**Rachel Berry: **It was perfect, baby. The part where you said how every day you wake up grinning just made me tear up becuase that's exactly how I feel. And that slideshow that you made of all our special moments to show me? That must have taken forever. And the slogan! I love you too Finn!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **He made you a slogan?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes Finchel: Like She's All That, but Rachel's way hotter.

**Tina Cohens-Chang: **That's an awful slogan!

**Finn Hudson: **but I actually look a lot like Freddie Prince Jr and I too used to think Rachel was kind of geeky until I saw her legs! So it makes perfect sense!

**Mercedes Jones: **I know i'm cynical and all, but I'm happy for you guys.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll be back in twenty with champagne!

**Finn Hudson: **We still have twenty minutes. Fuck facebook!

**Rachel Berry: **Oh Kurt you might want to knock before entering the kitchen.

**Finn Hudson **totally

**Leroy Berry: **I'm still having a heart attack young lady.

**Kurt Hummel: **Damn you!

**Finn Hudson **is offline.

**Rachel Berry **is offline.

* * *

_Wow, long chapter! Engaged Finchel! YAY! Please review, love your feedback on what you liked the most._

_SPOILER ALERT!_

_I just want to say what is up with the two clips from the episode Silly Loves Songs? I am going to find writing this so hard if Finn is acting like such an idiot when it comes back!_


	24. Chapter 24: Invitation

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Happy superbowl day to Americans! **__**So I read the full episode summary of SLS and it's just awful ht.com/post/3142630869/silly-love-songs-episode-recap if you want to read (although don't, like I say it's awful) I can't face writting a real long chapter because Finchel seems pretty dead at the moment! So here's what I came up with before I read the recap.**_

**_Enjoy happy Finchel! Sigh._**

**_

* * *

_**

_****_

**Event Invitation: Finchel Engagement Party**.

**Time:** Monday 14th February (yes Valentines Day, the epic day of love!) 8pm onwards.

Location: **Breadsticks (**Lima)

Created by **Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson**

**More Info**

A love that spans the social spectrum.

An epic romance that will last the ages.

McKinley's number one IT couple.

A bit like She's All That, except Finn's taller and Rachel's hotter.

This is how hundreds of people have described Finchel. And they were right!

Now, we have confirmed our love to the world. Those of you who thought Rachel was too geeky and Finn wasn't intelligent enough we have one to thing to say: SUCK IT! WE'RE ENGAGED LAME ASSES! FTW!

Except if you're invited to this selected soiree; then you probably didn't say anything mean. Unless you're on the football team because Finn's inviting you to stop getting beaten up. Just for the record, I (Rachel Berry) think you are a bunch of neanderthals.

Although the party is being held at breadsticks, please still stick with the dress code of smart casual. It is always important to be dressed smartly for any occasion.

Naturally you may wish to purchase a gift to show the joy you feel for our impending union. However, instead we would prefer you to make a donation to a socially conscious charity of your choice (and just so we're clear this time the following are not actual charities: Puck's beer fund, Santana's boob job payments, Brittany's new Barbie convertible, The Football Team away weekend, Cheerio Dry Cleaning Bill or the 'Buy Will Shuester something other than a vest' campaign (though we do acknowledge the merits of this initiative)

You bring the drinks (if you're over 21 of course) and your fabulous company, and we'll provide the Breadsticks.

P.S you have three hours to confirm your attendance or you will be struck off the list.

**Finn Hudson **and **Rachel Berry **like this.

42 people are attending this event including **Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Noah 'King' Puckerman, Sam Evans, Will Shuester, Leroy Berry, Carol Hummel, Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: **Why the fuck are we asking for charity donations? I want like 5 new games for my X Box! You cut the part I wrote about that!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **STOP LETTING YOUR WOMAN MAKE THESE LAME INVITATIONS! Oh and the over 21 thing is a joke right?

**Rachel Berry: **because it's the appropriate thing to do Finn! Noah my daddy's made me put this in; we must stay on the right side of the law!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Please Breadsticks totally accept Fake ID's. Let's face it we need to drink to get through this thing! I bet five dollars that there's going to be another slide show.

**Artie Abrams: **I bet ten dollars that someone walks in on Finchel in the disabled bathroom again.

**Finn Hudson: **That was like one time!

**Leroy Berry: **Reading these comments are not making me more comfortable with the situation Rachel!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **They're being sensible Mr Berry! Everyone knows there's way more room in there than the standard bathroom!

**Finn Hudson: **Hang on. Did you add the part about me not being intelligent? Who said that?

**Kurt Hummel: **I think the better question is who _didn't_ say that? Oh and who commented blasphemy by saying Rachel Berry is better than Rachel Leigh-Cook?

**Will Shuester: **There's a campaign to stop me wearing vests?

**Quinn Fabray: **Mr Shue's on facebook. Damn, no more updating during Glee practice.

**Rachel Berry: **Not that we ever did that Mr Shue. Quinn is speaking hypothetically.

**Finn Hudson: **Isn't that when you get really cold and die?

**Rachel Berry: **That's hypothermia Finn.

**Will Shuester: **Yes I felt I had no choice but to join, since everything that happens in Glee seems to be dissected on this thing. I need to keep an eye on my students.

**Jesse St James: **I can't believe you're engaged Rachel, to that douche bag! Mr Berry, I am also appalled. Rachel used to be a very sensible girl.

**Leroy Berry: **Are you the guy that threw eggs at my daughter? I thought you were gay? This has actually made me feel better, Finn may be a little dumb, but at least she's not marrying you.

**Finn Hudson: **Thanks Mr Berry.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, why does everyone keep saying I'm dumb!

**Jesse St James: **Whilst I appreciate the delights of musical theatre, I am entirely comfortable with my sexuality.

**Leroy Berry: **Perhaps you should tell your haircut that then.

**Brittany Pierce: **Mr Shue, you're son is on facebook too! You can reunite like on the Oprah show.

(**Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry **and 22 others like this)

* * *

_So that's it! I'm sorry it's short, like I say, not sure where I'm going with this now, because Finchel just seem really over. This just makes it much harder to write!_

_Anyways, please read and review._


	25. Chapter 25: Back to School Slushy

_**Okay, I felt guilty for being so whiney. I mean it's Finchel, all will be fine right? So I decided to post another chapter to make up for my short one earlier! There are little parts of the Superbowl ep hinted at, but only the parts that lead to fun Finchel! Please read and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Rachel Berry **back to school after an amazing weekend. Gosh is it really only 36 hours since I got engaged? Roll on Glee, 3.15.

**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones **and 13 others like this)

**Finn Hudson **It's 37 actually babe. Xxxx

**Mercedes Jones: **WOAH, you guys got engaged? I'd never have guessed, you've hardly mentioned it at all on here. *rolls eyes*

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Well I'm just frickin glad he got it over with finally.

**Quinn Fabray: **Me too babe, Finn's lying made my skin crawl. How many times did he pretend to have broken his leg?

**Kurt Hummel: **Third time lucky though! I'm so glad we made him run the plans past me first! Like how lame was that plan to do it over the school P.A. system?

**Mike Chang: **I know right! I was so not down with doing back up. It would have been social suicide!

**Finn Hudson: **It would have been awesome! I should have stuck with that one!

**Rachel Berry: **You've been planning it for that long! Babe that's so sweet. Have to say I'm a little relieved now I know exactly why you were lying so much!

**Brittany Pierce: **When are we going shopping for my bridesmaid dress Rachie?

**Brittany Pierce: **Why do you go offline whenever I ask that? I don't care what my dress is like as long as it's pink. And shiny. And that I look hotter than you. Basically, I want to be a human barbie.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry **great I've lasted a whole 36 minutes before getting slushied! Oh well, nothing will break my smile today. Engaged finchel people!

**Finn Hudson: **What the hell? Who did it?

**Rachel Berry **That idiotic boy from our Science class. Azimo I think? What kind of name is that?

**Santana Lopez: **Well perhaps don't call the whole team Neanderthals on Facebook next time, loser?

**Finn Hudson: **I don't fucking care, I'm going to kill him. No one does that to me fiancé.

**Rachel Berry: **FIANCE! *kisses cheek of my handsome man*

**Finn Hudson: **I know right, wife to be! *Eskimo nose kiss*

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Aren't we going to kick ass bro?

**Rachel Berry: ***nibbles on Finn's left ear.*

**Finn Hudson: **Oh yeah, what am I pissed about again? *grabs Rach's hand and heads towards janitor's closet.*

**Brittany Pierce: **Hey stay away from the closet! We're in there!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Rachel got slushied remember?

**Rachel Berry: **That's not happening Finn. You always take things too far!

**Finn Hudson: **Dammit.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh yeah! Man I'm going to go all braveheart on Azimo!

**Artie Abrams: **babe, I'm in Math class. Who are you in the janitor's closet with? Did you get lost again?

**Quinn Fabray: **Has anyone seen Santana? She has my history textbook but she's not in class?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Oh fuck yes! Has anyone got a camera, I need evidence this time!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is in the principle's office.

(**Noah 'King' Puckerman **likes this)

**Quinn Fabray **that's got to be a record right? I mean ever Puck's lasted longer than that.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Oh no I'm here too Q. Been here since second period after trying to film San and Brit together. I got out off Math class again, score! I'm just not whining about it like Hudson here.

**Rachel Berry: **What did you do? I told you in Spanish to leave Azimo alone! It's not worth it!

**Finn Hudson: **No it's not about that! I uh broke my arm.

**Quinn Fabray: **Damn, guess I spoke too soon about the whole lying thing and all!

**Rachel Berry: **You can't just change the body part Finn!

**Finn Hudson: **Fine Azimo may or may not be unconscious because I may or may not have rammed his face into a locker.

**Carol Hummel **well you may or may not be grounded if I get called out of work , if you may or may not be suspended?

**Finn Hudson: **You see what I did there? I cleverly avoided telling the truth, without lying? And people say I'm dumb! I must do this more often. Rach, I may or may not care if we just snuggle when your fathers are home.

**Kurt Hummel****: **Except it's totally obviously you did hit Azimo! Considering that Jacob already posted the picture on his blog. It went viral in minutes. Slow day at McKinley I guess.

**Quinn Fabray: **and the second thing about Rach is total shit too, considering the text messages she showed me. Do you know the meaning of self-control Finn?

**Leroy Berry: **Well you will _definitely_ be kicked out of my house, if you so much as hold her hand in my presence son! Ring or no ring!

**Finn Hudson: **Do you tell Quinn everything Rachel?

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh you have no idea tiger ;)

**Finn Hudson: **WTF! She told you about that?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Are you flirting with Finn?

**Quinn Fabray: **No! That what Rach calls Finn when… well I'm not going into it on Facebook, Rach's dad is reading.

**Kurt Hummel: **man this status is so full of win!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn if you get suspended I will freak out! You need to maintain a perfect record to ensure you get into college. Otherwise our differences will be too great and we will part ways. Then in ten years time I will be alone, singing old musical numbers in an apartment with 27 cats and you'll be sleeping on the streets somewhere after being rejected by the education system.

**Finn Hudson: **You got all that from me being in the principles office?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm coming to sort this out once and for all. They can't do this to me!

**Rachel Berry: **By me I meant you, naturally.

**Finn Hudson: **Uh-huh. Sure you did.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **would like to thank **Rachel Berry **so much for her little outburst at Principle Figgins. Glee club+ football team= LIFE SUCKS. You know I was supposed to be performing my Jennifer Hudson number today!

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, it stopped me getting suspended from the football team and being grounded so I'm happy. Rach saved the day!

**Kurt Hummel: **what's going on over there?

**Rachel Berry: **I gave Principle Figgins a little piece of my mind! It's outrageous that the blame was placed on Finn when everyone knows we have been harassed by these football players for way too long! So the glee club and football team are coming together to promote both school cohesion and awareness.

**Quinn Fabray **they have to sit in on our practises for a week and we have to go watch the game. Which isn't much of a punishment since we were obviously going to cheer our men on anyways.

**Rachel Berry: **I know but I think Coach Beiste wants us girls to help out in another way, she asked us to meet with her after practice? Well me you, Tina and cedes anyway.

**Finn Hudson: **Maybe she wants you girls to like pass us juice and pat us down during half time? Yeah, that would be cool. Like in super short cheerleader outfits.

**Rachel Berry: **Why would I be in a cheerleader outfit?

**Quinn Fabray: **babe, are you sure you want to marry this man?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **You know what would really help us out? Girl on girl makeout session! Just putting it out there. FABERRY!

**Quinn Fabray: **On second thoughts, you could do worse.

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **NO WAY, NO WAY, NO FRICKIN WAY! I'll get suspended before I let **Rachel Berry **go out on the football field.

(**Noah 'King' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang **and 22 others like this**)**

**Rachel Berry: **I thought you liked a girl in uniform ;)

**Finn Hudson: **I know what you're trying to do and I don't care! You are not going on that field, did you see what happened to Sam? NOT HAPPENING!

**Rachel Berry: **baby, it's happening. See you at practice. I've always wanted to make out in the boys locker room ;)

**Finn Hudson: **Stop trying to be all sexy! You're distracting me!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Dude it's fine. Rach hits pretty hard.

**Rach Berry: **Just saw the picture of you pounding Azimo on Jacob's blog. JANITOR'S CLOSET AT LUNCH,

**Finn Hudson: **Is this an attempt to distract me from the fact you are going face to face with a bunch of angry football players who will stop at nothing to win the title?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes. Plus I got Figgins to take down the cameras by saying it was an invasion of privacy. I never thought I'd say this but you defending my honour got me excited. Not them I'm saying violence is the solution to these sorts of problems. So see you at lunch?

**Finn Hudson: **Do we have to wait until lunch?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes. I'm not skipping class. Aren't you still pissed about me joining the team behind your back?

**Finn Hudson:**I'll get over it.

* * *

_That's it! Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed the double update. Surely Brad Falchuck will read this and rewrite the script making Finn a normal human being again._


	26. Chapter 26: Rachel on Red Bull

_**Woop, over 400 reviews! Well I didn't hate the Superbowl episode, I thought Rachel was amazing. Fuinn was pretty bad though. Anyways, here's my next chapter; kind of a take on the big game if Finn was still sane. I know I said I wouldn't deal with it but I've picked some elements from it, some Finn/Quinn interaction and Rachel hyperness! More Quick this chapter as someone requested it I think.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__(**Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Noah 'King' Puckerman **and 22 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **1 hour to go. Just on way into choir room to run through the awesome half-time number. We've got to do this guys! Football team FTW!

**Artie Abrams: **I don't think we can call it a football team when half of them are girls. Can't believe the guys bailed!

**Sam Evans: **Well perhaps if Finn didn't do a number on Azimo, there might have been a cat in hell chance of them staying in Glee and on the squad!

**Finn Hudson: **Hey! No-one slushies my girl, man!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **I don't know why you bothered defending her dude, your girlfriend's super pissed and I'm pretty sure she just threw a shoe at Karosfky for trying to grab her ass. She can stick up for herself.

**Finn Hudson: **HE GRABBED HER ASS! WTF! Why is even here? I can't believe what lame asses the team are being!

**Rachel Berry: **I am so psyched right now! I just drunk like two cans of Red Bull! Wooh! We're going to do this baby, Finchel is going to bring back the trophy and it's going to be EPIC!

**Rachel Berry: **There's a trophy right? It's gold right?

**Rachel Berry: **Oh by the way, I may have lost a shoe.

**Finn Hudson: **remember what we said babe?

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah I know I'm just going to lie down. Did you see how I accessorised my helmet with stars? It's a metaphor Finn. It's a metaphor for the team being stars that will shine so bright that they BLIND THE TEAM AND MAKE THEM FALL ON THEIR ASSES! That's right!

**Quinn Fabray: **Keep texting me the score okay?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman:** Okay babe, hope you're doing the right thing. Xx

**Finn Hudson: **Well she's fucking not doing the right thing! She's letting Ms Sylvester bring the club down AGAIN.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **Hey what's my girlfriend's choices got to do with you? Back off dude.

**Finn Hudson: **Her mistakes are effecting the whole club! No ones even thought about how we are going to compete at Regionals three members down.

**Rachel Berry: **Leave it Finn. She can make her own choices. Q, you know I have your back, cheerio or no cheerio.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks Rach. I am staying on the squad, I need to be on the squad.

**Finn Hudson: **You don't need to do anything.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Can you quit ragging on my girlfriend already and deal with your own. She's wandering out in the hall with one shoe and she's drunk another can of redbull. Man I didn't know that girl could get more hyper.

**Rachel Berry: **Lets fucking do this thing already! Can I get a high five?

**Finn Hudson: **It's like A Rach all over again! I'm coming to find you and talk you through the huddle okay?

**Rachel Berry: **Fine but I want a high 5, team mate!

**Brittany Pierce: **I can totally count past 5! Look 1,2,3,4,7,8,9,10.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **You missed out six.

**Brittany Pierce: **Are you hitting on me?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **No I'm just saying you missed out six, like the number six. Oh forget it, why am I even trying to explain this to a girl who is getting shot out of a frickin cannon.

**Brittany Pierce: **I will get Santana to slap you if you try to get with this Puck.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman** is offline.

* * *

**Noah 'King' Puckerman **sent a private email to **Quinn Fabray.**

Man, Hudson won't let up! I know you are doing the right thing if it's what you want. I get that popularity is a big deal around here.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks babe; he's just protective of the club, I get it. It wouldn't be a big deal but it's totally fucking with my head because I haven't got a clue what to do for the best. I'm more than a cheerleader right?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman****: **Of course you are babe.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **So this is gonna sound totally random but…

**Quinn Fabray: **No, if I quit I don't get to keep the uniform.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Dammit. That wasn't my question though, I mean I guess we can always get you another uniform from the dress store anyways. Pick you up a nurse's outfit while you're there. So I was I actually gonna ask bout Finn. Like, did you love him?

**Quinn Fabray: **WOAH! Wtf? That's to the comment about Finn by the way. Not the nurses uniform. Which by the way is not happening, petition or no petition.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **I got over 30 signatures online! Seriously, I'm just curious, I mean I know your best friend has him by the nads and I'm totally not acting jealous it's just… well your arguing reminded me of you dating, considering you used to yell at each. Like a lot.

**Quinn Fabray: **It was my hormones! I'm not a yeller!

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Forget it, don't answer it.

**Quinn Fabray: **I loved him. But I loved him for how he made me popular, how he put me on the map at McKinley. Looking back now I know it wasn't real love.I mean like Rach, girl loves the very core of him, well me I guess I just skirted around the edges a little. Does that answer your question? Or are you gonna go kick another guys ass over me?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **I haven't beat up any guy over you! I mean you can't count Sam, he's practically female.

**Quinn Fabray: **Plus I let this super hot guy get me knocked up so I'm kind of stuck with him. Im a sucker for a guy with a guitar and a mohawk and they're pretty rare in Lima.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **That guitar was the best hundred bucks I ever spent! I love you, you know. Like not just the outside, the shit in the middle too. Like all of you.

**Quinn Fabray: **I love you too.

**Quinn Fabray: **Is that the first time we've said that when we're not drunk or during sex?

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Yep.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Man this is awkward, I kind of wish I was a little drunk now. Is it too early to drink before the game?

**Quinn Fabray:**Yeah go for it. I mean you have four girls, no cheerleaders, a guy in a wheelchair and someone with so little co-ordination that he trips over his own feet. What's one more drunken football player gonna matter? I say the odds are totally in your favour.

**Noah'King' Puckerman: **Fine let's go have sex, so I can say it again.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **Is that a no?

**Quinn Fabray: **I leave in twelve minutes.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman: **we can do a lot in twelve minutes.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Give me a F. Give me an I. Give me and N. Give me and N. What does it spell, FINN! The head quarterback who's going to make us win this thing.

(**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson **and 23 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Shouldn't you be spelling out McKinley?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes but this was quicker. I have like ten minutes to get ready.

**Brittany Pierces: **I know right! Like there are so many letters. I usually just say GO-S! That's like three letters so it's way shorter.

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't get it, what's the S stand for?

**Brittany Pierce: **Santana, duh.

**Kurt Hummel: **Doesn't everybody notice your spelling out the wrong thing?

**Brittany Pierce: **I'm a cheerleader, no one listens to what I say they just try to see up my skirt. Sometimes your really dumb Kurt.

**Finn Hudson: **Babe, we're in the locker room now. Come on!

**Rachel Berry: **I just have one thing to do, be there in a minute.

**Finn Hudson: **For the last time, it doesn't matter if your knee socks don't match the rest of your uniform! Just leave it, we need to go through the play once coach gets here!

**Kurt Hummel: **Hey, who says fashion and sport can't mix. I happened to rock the perfect Marc Jacobs ankle socks underneath my manly football team apparel.

**Finn Hudson: **Dude. No! Just no.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **RIP Cheerio Quinn. Who's going to miss her? Probably no one, she was kind of a bitch.

(**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson **and 66 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **Hooray! Now you can watch my epic performance as *girl who lies on football field 1.* Does Beiste always spend this long explaining the plays?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Hey, why do you get to be number 1? I know right, she's more boring than Shue!

**Finn Hudson: **I'm glad you took my advice Quinn.

**Rachel Berry: **This is so typical of you, just assuming you solved the problem! Maybe it was me that did it!After I found my gold knee socks, I went to give Quinn my good luck card and convinced her to rejoin her rightful place in the club. *round of applause*

**Kurt Hummel: **Did you just give yourself a round of applause?

**Rachel Berry: **Praise begins at home Kurt. It's important I recognise my achievements.

**Finn Hudson: **Rach may have threatened to take our Terminator marathon off the calendar to get me to say this, but I do mean it: Sorry I yelled Quinn. I was an ass.

**Quinn Fabray: **It's fine Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **In my defense I did yell at Brittany too. I told her she was lowering the team morale but she thought I called her a moron and started to cry.

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah I'm pretty sure the Terminator thing isn't happening since someone crossed it out and wrote Musicals A-C marathon in there instead.

**Finn Hudson: **and by someone you meant you right? Dammit! Joint Access to the calendar, remember!

**Rachel Berry: **My dads are out all weekend.

**Finn Hudson: ** but I thought they weren't leaving the house again after the whole washing machine thing?

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll say it again. Have you heard of a bedroom?

**Finn Hudson: **There's too many stuffed animals in there, it's like they're staring at me mid-action.

**Rachel Berry: **They have a funeral this weekend.

**Finn Hudson: **Score!

**Finn Hudson: **That came out wrong.

**Santana Lopez:**Hey, why did no-one convince me to stay? I'm super fun!

**Rachel Berry: **Haven't we all got a game to play?

**Finn Hudson: **Totally.

**Santana Lopez: **I turn your flaws into classic comedic moments at your expense, what's not to like about me?

**Brittany Pierce: **I love you San.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel Berry**

Thanks for helping me see sense hon. Congrats on the big win!

**Rachel Berry: **Hey, you know your mind was already made up when I got there, you'd changed out of your uniform! Plus think of how many new clothes you get to buy.

**Quinn Fabray: **True. I'm glad you took credit though, Finn's totally annoying when he goes into team leader mode.

**Rachel Berry: **I know, right. Like I can solve a problem too Finn! Ha! Just because he scored the winning touch down, doesn't mean I didn't rock at playing my role.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey I can read this you know!

**Quinn Fabray**: We know.

**Noah 'King' Puckerman**: Well we weren't sure if you were both having a total love in. Look Faberry is gonna happen, so what do you say we film it, put it online and I'll give you 30% of the profits.

**Rachel Berry**: 30%! That's outrageous. Did you see how good I was in my latest role today? I made lying on the floor _interesting_. I'm worth at least 50%

**Finn Hudson: **That's the part your most outraged about?

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm just glad no nurse's uniform is involved.

**Rachel Berry: **45% is my final offer.

**Finn Hudson: **Rach, you know there's not going to be an actual video right? Like this is hypothermia right?

**Rachel Berry: **For the last time Finn. It's hypothetical!

**Rachel Berry: **Oh yeah, I may have got carried away in the negotions a little. I'm a little competitive I guess.

**Finn Hudson: **No way! I learn something new every day.*rolls eyes*

**Rachel Berry: **Do you want to learn how to live with one testicle Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **Stop. Drinking. The. Red. Bull!

* * *

_Please read and review! Anything you want me to include let me know. Except no Fuinn, obviously! P.S Chuck Norris your idea is coming up next chapter I promise._


	27. Chapter 27 : Engagment Party

********

__

_After a super long wait, we're back! Thanks for all the reviews!Set on Valentines Day. Oh, part of this is based on idea from ChuckNorrisLetFist so thanks to them! _

******___

* * *

_**

**Rachel Berry **Happy Finchel Day!

**(Finn Hudson **likes this)

**Rachel Berry:** I am outraged that my status has not been immediately influxed with 'likes' Foreshame on you!

**Mercedes Jones:** Isn't today kind of another big deal y'all? Hmm, what's it called again? Die Single People day? Yeah that's it.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hush girl! Didn't you hear they cancelled the V-Day as it couldn't possibly compete? Finn, Hallmark called, they have 100,000 Happy Finchel Day Cards that suprisingly didn't sell. They want their money back!

**Noah Puckerman: **Nah it's called 'you have a free pass to make out in the hallway without getting called into the Principle Office' day and I'm fuckin excited! JANITOR'S CLOSET IS ON!

**Quinn Fabray: **Err no it's not.

**Rachel Berry:** Your cynicism is deplorable.

**Noah Puckerman:** Hey we're all for a good party but this year you've wanted us to celebrate 3 anniversaries and watching Finn coping a feel is getting lame.

**Kurt Hummel:** Woah, three?

**Quinn Fabray:** Yeah, year anniversary of first kiss, year anniversary of first getting together, six month anniversary of first getting together without Finn being a jackass.

**Finn Hudson:** In my defense I did suggest picking the most important one. But Rachel said we had to acknowledge all of the insignificant and pointless moments of our relationship.

**Rachel:** I said significant and purposeful Finn! Significant and purposeful!

**Kurt Hummel:** No I mean three is tame. I've heard them celebrating month aniverary of first sex (FYI, that's a pretty loud one) 6 days of being engaged (again loud) and 7 month of anniversary of Finn dumping Rachel (an excuse for Rachel to hit Finn!)

**Finn Hudson:** Hey, what can I say, I love to celebrate! ;) But that last one is lame, I'm down for not celebrating that one.

**Leroy Berry: **Words can't express how much I hate you Finn.

**Rachel:** Daddy! Finn-apologise

**Finn Hudson:** Mr Berry, it's totally innocent I swear. We uh like to drum?

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah you should have stuck with the leg.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah totally. Finn was only telling me last weekend how they both started drumming in the shower.

**Rachel Berry:** You are this close to being uninvited Noah.

**Noah Puckerman**: Oh no! Don't do it! Not the lame ass party! What next? Dropping me from Saturday morning Glee Rehearsal too? Like I give a rats ass, I totally want to take Q to all you can eat waffles.

**Quinn Fabray:** Rach, ignore him. We are not having waffles for diner again Puck.

**Brittany Pierce:** Is Finchel a bird? Happy bird day everyone!

**Brittany Pierce:** What's a waffle? It sounds dirty.

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry** uploaded Finn Hudson- Grenade by Bruno Mars to **Glee, February 2011.**

(**Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang** and 22 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** This is sub-par at best. Make space for your second place trophy ND!

**Brittany Pierce:** Ha, at least we'll get a trophy! All you'll get is the broken shells of the snails we throw at you! HA!

**Mercedes Jones:** snails?

**Rachel Berry:** Is no-one going to point out how sweet and adorable my fiance is?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm sweet and adorable.

**Rachel Berry:** Not you! Babe, you're driving tonight right?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah, he did Bruno already. Way to go! *rolls eyes*

**Rachel Berry: **You're just jealous because he totally serenaded me whilst I was sitting on his lap.

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah and we totally didn't notice how he was yanking his sweater down afterwards.

**Artie Abrahams:** Ha! Pause it at 2.36! And they say the spark goes once your engaged!

**Noah Puckerman: **It has! It would have been at 0.36 a few months ago! FAIL FINN!

**Finn Hudson:** Shut the hell up! Babe, Puck is going to drive you and Quinn, I gotta do something around school. I'll go straight there from here.

**Rachel Berry:** Perfect. I can take the time to educate him on proper etiquete.

**Noah Puckerman:** We're eating breadsticks with our fingers... how much etiquete do we frickin need?

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Where the **** is my fiance?

(**Santana Lopez** and 6 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh stars!Berry almost swearing?

**Quinn Fabray:** Babe, the party started like 15 minutes ago, chill!

**Santana Lopez: **Can I have his breadsticks?

**Brittany Pierce: **Can I have his party hat?

**Rachel Berry:** It's been 16 and a half minutes Quinn. People are going to leave soon, once they realise the celebration is a sham. I can see the rumour mill going into overdrive tomorrow. People will know me as the girl who was jilted by her fiance. I am trying so hard to think of a song to sing in Glee, but how does one find a song to sum up the heartache, the sorrow, the pain?

**Brittany Pierce:** Fruit Salad by the Wiggles? I love that song!

**Rachel Berry: **Oh Brit, we don't have any party hats.

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh yeah, I forgot the homeless guy outside give me this! It's so cute!

**Kurt Hummel: **Honey, you're being a little overdramatic I'm sure when he shows up there'll be a perfectly good explanation and it's not like anyone has noticed. We'll just push things back a little.

**Finn Hudson:** Hi guys. I'm running a little late. So, funny story.

**Rachel Berry:** Funny story! funny fricking story! Finn Hudson you are so in trouble.

**Quinn Fabray:** Puck, keep Rachel away from the punch please.

**Kurt Hummel:** What, does she get a high from fruit juice now then? Ha.

**Noah Puckerman: **I would if she'd stop hitting me with the ladle! Finn, get here bro!

**Kurt Hummel:** Why does Rachel need to stay away from... you spiked the punch didn't you! I should have known better!

**Mercedes Jones: **Boy that is low! Mr Berry only brought it out five minutes ago.

**Noah Puckerman: **Can someone take the ladle off Berry already?

* * *

**Finn Hudson** has broken his leg.

**Kurt Hummel:** There you go, like I said Rach a perfectly realistic and likely explanation *rolls eyes*.

**Rachel Berry:** I hate you right now

**Finn Hudson:** I seriously broke my leg! I'm in ER right now.

**Rachel Berry:** Then I suggest you get George Clooney on the phone Finn!

**Kurt Hummel:** he left like ten years ago but good call Rach, Mr Clooney would make things a little better right now.

**Mercedes Jones:** Hell yes!

**Finn Hudson** I swear on Barbara Streisand's life Rachel, I broke my leg! What am I supposed to do, get you the frickin X Ray?

**Quinn Fabray**: Yes.

**Noah Puckerman:** Who the fuck is Barbara? Is she here? Is she that old person who is trying to eat her breadstick with a fork?

**Rachel Berry:** Guys, I am inclined to believe Finn. He knows not to take Barbara's name in vain. I can't believe I'm saying this: but how did you break your leg?

**Finn Hudson: **No big deal.I just tripped during football practice.

**Brittany Pierce:** Why don't we just push Finn over, and if he falls down then he for sure has broken his leg? That's what happened to me when the police found me in that enchanted forest. Guys, never trust a talking Leprachaun!

* * *

**Finn Hudson **uploaded a picture into the album **Random Stuff.**

**Finn Hudson:** EVIDENCE!

**Quinn Fabray:** How exactly does this prove you've broken your leg? Your sitting on a chair, pointing at your leg? You sure don't look in pain!

**Rachel Berry:** I hope this was taken before you got ready, as your Power Rangers T-Shirt does not look like the suit I picked out for you.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Hey is that Mike in the background?

**Finn Hudson:** No.

**Mike Chang:** No, I'm at home. I broke my nose.

**Finn Hudson:** Totally. I punched him in the face.

**Rachel Berry:** Finn, I drunk two glasses of this delicious concoction before I realised Noah had poisioned us all. I'm going to kick your ass if you don't tell the truth.

**Finn Hudson:** Fine! It was supposed to be a fricking surprise! Mike has been helping me out with some dance lessons. I wanted to actually slow dance with you at the party without stepping on your feet. It was going really well until I kind of got super confident and tried to twirl. Mike drove me to ER!

**Noah Puckerman:** TWIRL! FINN HUDSON TWIRLS. Right can everyone tweet #finnisatwirler on Twitter because we need to get this trending.

**Santana Lopez:** I have offered to make out with any guy who tweets this 100 times!WIN!

**Rachel Berry:** I love you so frickin much Finn Hudson. Okay, I may have had another glass. It's my nerves.

**Finn Hudson:** I'll be there soon baby, I promise.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Rachel Berry **drunk**.** **Finn Hudson **arriving two hours late, on crutches in Power Rangers tee and gym shorts. **Santana Lopez **making out with 25 guys, including Jacob, of which I have evidence for. The happy couple being caught getting hot and heavy in the parking lot by Rachel's fathers= BEST NIGHT EVER! Finchel if this is the engagment party, I can't wait for the wedding!

(**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones **and 68 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **I blame Noah's punch.

**Finn Hudson: **I blame **Mike Chang.**

**Brittany: **I blame the homeless guy.

* * *

_That's it! Hope you enjoyed. If so, please review! It makes me update quicker I swear!_


	28. Chapter 28: Hangovers

**Hi all, sorry for the delay! I have a fashion blog too so it keeps me pretty busy! This short next chapter takes place straight after the party (I like to think it ended around 1am and the club carried on chatting on FB) Also I have twitter so if you want to suggest ideas for future chapters or just say hi, you can follow me fashionshuffle (my blog name but I follow lots of Gleeks too).**

**

* * *

****Finn Hudson **uploaded a new video: **Engagement dance.**

(**Santana 'finnisatwirler' Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel **and 27 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **This is so sweet honey, I'm just going to forget that your wearing a T-Shirt you bought in 7th Grade and I was intoxicated.

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn only stepped on Rachel's feet twice! Give **Mike Chang **a medal someone!

**Rachel Berry: **Is **Santana 'finnisatwirler' Lopez **eating breadsticks off of the floor behind us?

**Santana 'finnisatwirler' Lopez: **Well I had to get drunk to help me forget about Jacob! Plus Breadsticks ran out of frickin breadsticks! I'm so sueing their ass!

**Brittany Pierce: **That girl in the movie looks a lot like me. The homeless guy must of given her my hat too!

**Artie Abrams: **It is you babe!

**Brittany Pierce: **I'm totally famous! Later, biatches! I always knew I was a better performer than you all.

**Finn Hudson: **Can you change your name already Lopez! You got it trending already, what else do you want?

**Santana 'finnisatwirler' Lopez: **To make out with a twirler! Does he twirl in the bedroom Berry?

**Rachel Berry: **Well you would know honey. Except I've taught him a few tricks since then ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **JAW. HITTING. GROUND.  
**Finn Hudson: **Rach! WTF!

**Rachel Berry: **Noah's the one who gave me the punch! Blame him!

**Santana 'finnisatwirler' Lopez: **Oh please chica, I taught him everything he knows!

**Rachel Berry: **Please, you could write what he knew about it before me on a postage stamp! I can't help it! I need to stop!

We have school in five hours. I need sleep!

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, am I being insulted here?

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey guys, to distract from the fact Berry said Finn's crap in the sack, look at 2.26! loving the bad ass stares

Mr Berry gives Finn when he grabs Rachel's ass.

**Rachel Berry: **Trust Noah to lower the tone!

**Finn Hudson: **I don't get what is going on right now? One minute your drunk and the next your acting totally normal? Did I get insulted?

**Leroy Berry: **I think you did that yourself sweetie. Not only do I have endure the sound of you throwing up and posting these obsence messages, i also had to sit threw you singing 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls to Finn. Not only did this not suit you vocally, but it also made little sense given Finn is already your fiance.

**Finn Hudson: **I didn't mind Mr Berry. Is Rachel sick? Do you want me to come over? I didn't drink because of the pain killers.

**Noah Puckerman: **None of us frickin minded bro! Best part of the night! That and the 80 year old woman collapsing from the punching! Tough call!

**Brittany Pierce: **The best part of the night was having sex in Finn's truck with Artie.

**Finn Hudson: **WTF! You said you were going to get us McDonalds bro? Wait up... did they not really run out of Big Macs?

**Rachel Berry: **I love my Finnocence.

**Leroy Berry: **I'm sure your intentions are good son, but I've seen far too much of you for one night (and I'm being literal here!)

**Finn Hudson: **Sorry about that again Sir.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, you'll believe anything! This is worse than when you believed you could get pregnant from a hot tub!

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel, please erase Artie and Puck from our wedding invitation list.

**Rachel Berry: **We don't have a wedding invitation list babe.

**Finn Hudson: **I was trying to be dramatic!

**Rachel Berry: **I may still be slightly inebriated sweetie, but can you please not try that ever again.

**Finn Hudson: **I'm going to bed, I hate you all. Abrams, you better get my truck cleaned!

(**Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez **and 111 others like this)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **Hangover+ Mr Shue going on about Sections= LAME ASS DAY!

**Rachel Berry: **It's REGIONALS!

**Santana 'finnisatwirler' Lopez: **Well someone's feeling better, if your sickening display by the lockers is anything to go by?

**Rachel Berry: **The eliptical does wonders for a hangover, you should try it Noah.

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure, I'll get hot and sweaty with you Berry.

**Quinn Fabray: **She's my best friend! Are you really going to go there?

**Noah Puckerman: **It's natural, it's like tourettes or something! It's not like I'm going to tap that when I love you! Geez, do you have PMS or something baby?

**Noah Puckerman: **Man you pay a women a compliment and she totally ignores you, what's up with that?

**Finn Hudson: **Dude, you need to be more stoked for Regionals! I'm hyped cos Rach's song is gonna be awesome!

**Santana 'finnisatwirler' Lopez: **Just so we're clear, if it's about the freakshow of Finchel, I'm not singing it!

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel's writing a song for Regionals? Damn, this is going to be easier than I thought. What's it called "Gosh I love polka dots?"

**Rachel Berry: **It's called 'you suck Warblers' actually!

**Finn Hudson: **Babe stop trying to agressive. It doesn't work, especially when you look so adorable!

**Rachel Berry: **You look very handsome too Hudson!

**Kurt Hummel: **Is your plan to make me throw up so I have to forfeit the competiton or something? Because It's working.

**Brittany Pierce: **No it's to sneak into your house and cut off your arm. Then put it in the blender.

**Artie Abrams: **?

**Brittany Pierce: **Mr Shue said we need to blitz the competition into tiny pieces. Plus, I like to put things in my blender for fun. Like a cactus.

Or my hamster.

**Brittany Pierce: **Not a real hamster because that would be weird.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Right, because a pretend hamster would be totally normal.

(**Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman **and 62 others like this)

* * *

_Sorry it's a little on the short side! If you enjoyed, please review! I know I take a while to update but I read all of your reviews (more than once!) and it makes me get into gear to continue! Thanks so much for all the support so far._


	29. Chapter 29:Regionals

**YAY, New Connections is back by popular demand. I got so many emails asking me to write another chapter, that I finally got round to working on it. Thanks so much for the reviews. I know I take huge breaks but they really do make me continue. I just took a lul because I wasn't sure where to go with this. Anyways, this chapter is based on Regionals. I hope you enjoy it (and if you do, please review)**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: It's REGIONALS people!**

**(Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray and 6 others like this)**

**Kurt Hummel: FYI honey, it's also 3 in the morning!**

**Rachel Berry: I am aware of that Kurt; it seems my vocal talent is just too strong to stay dormant a second longer. Why are you awake? Having a bad nightmare about that second place trophy?**

**(Noah Puckerman likes this)**

**Kurt Hummel: Err no Rach, because you woke Finn up and then he woke the frickin house up stomping down the stairs to get a snack. **

**Noah Puckerman: If you spoke to Finn why the fuck did you need to ring me at this lame ass hour Berry?**

**Quinn Fabray: and me? If I bags under my eyes tomorrow honey I will kill you! Can't get back to sleep now!**

**Rachel Berry: because Finn doesn't understand the seriousness of the competition that we're facing! I need support at this crucial time!**

**Kurt Hummel: Let me guess, my brother fell asleep on the phone again right?**

**Rachel Berry: YES! I swear he needs to see a doctor! Remember that one time he slept through that entire Glee lesson on adult contemporary?**

**Noah Puckerman: Told you he wasn't man enough for you Berry ;) I'm known for my all nighters right Q?**

**Quinn Fabray: I don't think staying up all night for cage fighting counts babe. **

**Brittany Pierce: Santana and I are having a sleepover! Wanna come over Rach?**

**Noah Puckerman: What's Brittania****+ Berry? Fuck, it's even too early to get excited for girl on girl action! GO TO SLEEP BERRY!**

**(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 22 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry: If there was a dislike button I would use it right now. **

**(Kurt Hummel likes this)**

* * *

**Finn Hudson-Rachel Berry: Morning babe, I just saw your status, why were you guys up at like 3.30 this morning?**

**Quinn Fabray: Fuck you and your eight hours of sleep Hudson!**

**Quinn Fabray: Okay, maybe I need to stop spending so much time with Puck.**

**Santana Lopez: What's with the yelling? Pregnancy hormones Fabray?**

**Quinn Fabray: Sleep deprivation! Finn wouldn't stay up to talk with Rach so I got the job.**

**Santana Lopez: Ah, Finn not interested in sexting man hands? Did you try sending him a dirty picture? On second thoughts, we don't want him throwing up all over the theatre today.**

**Finn Hudson: Rach, are you sure you rung me? I'm pretty sure that I'd remember that.**

**Rachel Berry: Yes Finn, I sung my Original Song down the phone and then you went to make a snack. Then you started talking about awesome the snack was and then you fell asleep**

**Finn Hudson: Oh, so that's why I have cheese on my face!**

**Quinn Fabray: You're marrying a man who has cheese on his face.**

**Rachel Berry: Worse, I'm singing a solo about him at Regionals; our entire chance of going to New York rests on me singing a solo about a man with cheese on his face.**

**Finn Hudson: Wait…that song's about me? Get it Right? I thought it was about like school work and stuff, like that time you said you were failing math?**

**Kurt Hummel: Rachel Berry in less than straight 'A' shocker?**

**Rachel Berry: Finn, I ****used to tutor advanced calculus, I have never **_**failed**_** Math. I may have over exaggerated my need for your assistance when we first met to ensure our companionship developed.**

**Finn Hudson: I didn't understand any of that sentence? Don't feel bad babe but anyone can help someone turn a calculator on.**

**Brittany Pierce: Can you teach me how to spell out dirty words on it Rach? Once I spelt out BOOBIES but then I forgot :( That was an awesome day.**

**Santana Lopez: Since I am so not down with Finchel arguing followed by disgusting make out sessions on the way to Regionals, let me spell out: Rachel went all Mean Girls on you Finn and pretending to be dumb so you'd hook up with her.**

**Finn Hudson: ****Should I be offended?**

**Rachel Berry: Oh please! You're the one who started it; asking for extra singing sessions in the auditorium late at night! Babe, I wrote the song a year ago. It's all about how I wanted us to get our relationship right when we had all those rocky times before getting together properly, you know when I got with Jesse etc.**

**Jesse St James: You wrote a song about me? I'm incredibly flattered.**

**Brittany Pierce: If your Mr Shue's son, how come you never come to practice anymore? Did you fall out? I fell out with my cat today. I don't care what he says, I am not being the first to apologise.**

**Rachel Berry: Yes Jesse I wrote about how I wanted to break up with you and get with the guy of my dreams? Happy now?**

**Finn Hudson: Ha! You got owned St James! C u in a few babe, gonna make a grilled cheese for breakfast.,**

**Rachel Berry: again?**

**Brittany Pierce: ****I'll lick it off your chin Finn. **

**Rachel Berry: Brit, that's my fiancé ****you're seducing?**

**Brittany Pierce: I really like cheese. Only if it's melted though cos the calories get melted away the, right San? **

**Rachel Berry: All this repulsive cheese talk is putting me off my banana flaxseed smoothie. May I point out that I believe eating animal products has little nutritional value and is b****oth unethical and morally wrong.**

**Mercedes Jones: Save the lecture for the bus ride Berry!**

**Finn Hudson: Except if your totally drunk? Right babe?**

**Rachel Berry: I hate you.**

**Finn Hudson: I thought we couldn't fight on competition days.**

**Rachel Berry: That was before you cheated on me with a grilled cheese.**

**Noah Puckerman: I totally ship Cherry. That's cheese+Berry=CHERRY!**

**Finn Hudson: That's hot!**

**(Artie Abrams, Mike Chang and 7 others like this)**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman: is trying to get #loserlikeme trending, this competition is so on!**

**(Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams and 45 others like this)**

**Finn Hudson: Dammit, I hate this waiting time! What are they doing in there?**

**Rachel Berry: I just saw the host in the woman's bathroom drinking from a vodka bottle. If we are robbed, I fully intend to write to the Ohio Show Choir committee demanding a recount based on breaking rule 36, section B.**

**Finn Hudson: That's great baby. Although, I don't think composing it aloud right now is helping; we're just kind of sensitive.**

**Noah Puckerman: What Finn means is shut the fuck up about the Show choir rule book Berry! Finn, can't you find somewhere to make out with her or something?**

**Quinn Fabray: Hey! Don't shout at her! You threatening to punch Aural Intensity is hardly productive either.**

**Finn Hudson: I tried that already****! They've got those closets all locked up.**

**Rachel Berry: Who can even think of making out at a time like this! **

**Artie Abrams: Has anyone seen Brit?**

**Noah Puckerman: Ha, I guess Brittana can!**

**Artie Abrams: This is so not fly!**

**Brittany Pierce: Artie, it doesn't count if its with a girl. I asked Finn and Puck and they said they wouldn't mind if Rachel and Quinn made out. Why can't you be more like them?**

**Noah Puckerman: Now that you mention it, it would totally calm us all down! Take one for the team Faberry!**

**Mercedes Jones: I don't know how I call you guys family.**

**Noah Puckerman: Ow! Your girl is fucked up Finn!**

**Rachel Berry: I really love you Finn Hudson. Which is why I'll hit you twice as hard as I hit Puckerman when you get back from buying candy.**

**(Quinn Fabray and Carole Hummel like this)**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: OMG!**

**Finn Hudson: Two words: Finchel in NYC**

**Mercedes Jones: That's three words!**

**Kurt Hummel: Congrats guys, I'm so proud of you. Rachie, your original song was amazing!**

**Finn Hudson: It totally was. Dude, did you know that she wrote it about me? ME! **

**Quinn Fabray: Are you going to start crying again Finn?**

**Artie Abrams: Ha!**

**Noah Puckerman: There are no words.**

**Noah Puckerman: Lame ass pansy. Oh look, I found some!**

**Finn Hudson: I'm just really happy that's all.**

**Mercedes Jones: Yes we get it Finn, you guys are happy. Just remember, the back seat isn't the invisible seat!**

**Noah Puckerman: #finnsapansy. Oh look I found some more, and tweeted.**

**Quinn Fabray: You spend way too much time on Twitter babe. Is that your new relationship? Noah+twitter=Nitter?**

**Rachel Berry: Ha! I would totally ship that!**

**Finn Hudson: ?**

**Rachel Berry: Hey, he's my only follower! I need him!**

**Brittany Pierce: I can't wait to show my trophy to my cat. I'm going to put it on the top of my dresser so I can stare it all night long.**

**Rachel Berry: Brittany, it's a group trophy. We keep it at school.**

**Brittany Pierce: I WANT THE TROPHY.**

**Mercedes Jones: Man, have we still got two hours until we get back to school? Artie, can you and Brit make up already?**

**Artie Abrams: NO.**

**Mercedes Jones: Fine, can someone hit Finchel to stop them making out again?**

**Noah Puckerman: Consider it done Jones.**

**Rachel Berry: Was the hardest you can hit? Quinn needs to teach you a thing or two!**

**Quinn Fabray: *high fives from across the coach***

**Artie Abrams: *fist bumps Berry***

**Finn Hudson: *stops the coach so everybody can group hug!***

**Rachel Berry: You really don't get how to do this do you Finn? ****You always take it too far!**

**Kurt Hummel: Brittany's tantrums, WTF Finn, Finchel make outs, Puck getting dissed by a girl. I don't know what I'm more jealous of, the fact that I lost**

**or the fact that I'm not on the bus with you guys.**

**(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and 88 others like this).**

* * *

Just a quick to thank you all for your support, your reviews, reads and emails mean so much guys! Here's to a good last few episodes of Finchel?

**Reviews really appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30: Prom Part 1

_Hi guys, next chapter is up! As usual it took for ever but the reviews I kept getting spurred me on! This is set just before prom. Some events from the show have happened, such as Artie and Brittany breaking up and Santana's feelings for Brittany. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is so glad that Quinn and I decided to reject the futile tradition that is prom. It's a deplorable event that only serves to further highlight the social caste system that is high school.

(**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones **and 26 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones: **I hear that girl!

**Kurt Hummel: **Divas, you better get your asses to the mall- we are going to prom tomorrow! I didn't buy 5 cans of hairspray, 3 tubes of glitter gel and an entire new manicure set just for myself you know!

**Blaine Anderson: **It wouldn't be the first time.

**Carol Hummel: **Oh so that's why my couch has glitter on young man!

**Kurt Hummel: **No, that was Finn and Rachel after her ballet recital. FYI Carol, any time something happens on the couch, it's Finn and Rachel. Blaine and I can control our hormones!

**Finn Hudson: **Fair point. Can we get back to this idea of not going to prom Rach? Is that true?Sometimes I think you use big words to confuse me. Like a caste? Isn't that what you get when your arm is broken? Is Kurt right babe, are you really not going to Prom?

**Quinn Fabray: **Finn, if you're going to marry Berry someday, I suggest you make friends with a dictionary. You are correct, we are not going to prom. We don't need to get our hair done and wear pretty dresses to feel validated. I'm so over that whole desperate for popularity stuff.

**Santana Lopez: **Did that happen before or after you became best friends with the school freak show and started dating a lima loser?

**Quinn Fabray: **At least I'm brave enough to make out with the person I love in the hallway.

**Rachel Point: **Go girl!

**Noah Puckerman: **When do we ever make out in the hallway?

**Quinn Fabray: **That's not the point. We could make out in the hallway cos we're not hiding behind some bullshit smoke screen.

**Noah Puckerman: **I'll meet you by my locker before lunch to get our mack on then babe. That'll teach her!

**Quinn Fabray: **No

**Noah Puckerman: **Dammit woman!

**Rachel Berry: **This has inspired me to take on another project!

**Noah Puckerman: **wtf?

* * *

**Rachel Berry **uploaded a picture into the album **Random-School **and added the comment: **See what I mean Santana?**

**(**Finn Hudson likes this)

**Quinn Fabray: **Did you skip class to make out in the hallway with Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **#bestfianceever!

**Rachel Berry: **If you're asking if we skipped class to make an important political point then yes, we did.

**Finn Hudson:** I'm all about the politics. I say we continue this protest in the Janitor's closet. We should never have gone to war with Iraq!

**Noah Puckerman: **What the fuck has Iraq got to do with Santana refusing to go public with Brittania?

**Finn Hudson: **I thought that's what Rach was angry about?

**Rachel Berry: **How would making out in the hallway help Iraq? My new project is to make a scrapbook filled with pictures of lots of different couples kissing in public to prove love has no boundaries or restrictions! My dads are going to use it for their LGBT community meeting!

**Finn Hudson: **How many scrapbooks do you have now babe?

**Santana Lopez**: Your project sucks Berry! There's no one even in the hallway in that picture!

**Rachel Berry: **Well I was going to do it at lunch time but it's always really busy by Finn's locker and I wanted to get a good photo! It's the metaphor that counts!

**Noah Puckerman: **What pervy lame asses let you take photos of them getting it on?

**Rachel Berry: **Well no one so far. Plus one girl threatened to flush my head down the toilet. Some people are so aggressive.

**Brittany Pierce: **I did that once when I ran out of shampoo.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Well perhaps if you didn't start with you and Finn demonstrating, I wouldn't have been so pissed off!

**Finn Hudson: **I don't even remember you taking this photo? Who took it?

**Rachel Berry: **No comment.

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachie!

**Mercedes Jones: **Was it Mr Shue?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **That's disgusting!

**Quinn Fabray: **Why would Mr Shue agree to take the photo of you making out during lesson time?

**Sam Evans: **Maybe he's into weird shit.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **STOP. TALKING. NOW.

**Mike Chang: **Dammit, I'm not going to be able to look him in the eye tomorrow! Tell us it wasn't him Rachel?

**Rachel Berry: **Fine, I'd just like to point out that I was making a serious statement to Santana about freedom of choices and we were pushed for time. As I was rejected by my peers _and _fellow Glee clubbers, I was left with no other choice.

**Finn Hudson: **I'm kind of freaked now.

**Rachel Berry: **Fine I asked Jacob to take the photo. And he wouldn't delete it.

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky.

**Noah Puckerman: **Damn you know that dude's getting off on that!

**Finn Hudson: **I'm going to kick his ass!

**Rachel Berry: **I need to shower.

**Finn Hudson: **Do you want me to join you?

**Noah Puckerman: **My head is fucked up right now Finn! Don't make it worse!

* * *

**Finn Hudson-Rachel Berry: **Babe, can I just say if we're not going to the Prom, shall I give your corsage to my mom or something?

**Rachel Berry: **You got me a corsage?

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah, a light pink one since I figured your dress would be pink. Wait, did I do a bad thing? Am I fertile like prom? That's a bad thing right.

**Carol Hummel: **It is if you don't use protection.

**Finn Hudson: **?

**Kurt Hummel: **I think you mean futile Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **That's what I said!

**Rachel Berry: **You got me a corsage!

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **PROMMMM! 1 day to go!

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Quinn Fabray: **You have no morals! What happened to futile and deplorable?

**Rachel Berry: **It is all those things, but when you get asked by the most handsome guy in school (who knows you well enough to buy a corsage to exactly match your prom dress that you didn't tell him about) then you go to prom!

**Mercedes Jones: **You already bought a dress! Girl! Shame on you!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh hush missy, I happened to overhear that you accepted an invitation to prom from a certain trouty mouth blonde.

**Sam Evans: **That's me. Just so we're clear!

**Quinn Fabray: **Mercedes!

**Mercedes: **Oh girl shussh! It's not my fault that I look spectacular in prom dresses and I got asked by a cute guy!

**Noah Puckerman: **Look Q, Finn made me go corsage shopping in case someone saw him and beat him up. He made me buy one for you so you might as go! We can spike the punch and you can let me grab your ass during a slow dance; what's not to like?

**Rachel Berry:** TRIPLE DATE! Finchel, Quick and Samcedes!

**Noah Puckerman: **For the last time, it's not Quick!

**Mercedes Jones: **No way am I getting tagged on the end of Sam's name! Nuh-uh!

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah but I didn't tell you to buy it in green to match her eyes Puckerman! That was all you.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!

**Noah Puckerman: **Well I'm not the one who spent half an hour deciding whether Rachel's eyes should be compared to chocolate or hazelnut. That shop assistant was only being polite when she asked man!

**Finn Hudson: **Dude! Well at least I'm not the one who told her the whole story about Quinn: of loving her from afar; knocking her up and then winning her from Sam. It's hardly a frickin fairly tale!

**Quinn Fabray: **You loved me from afar?

**Noah Puckerman: **Okay, we should stop now man. I have more where this is comes from. Take your pick, how about a classic from moping Finn during the Rachel and Jesse period? Why won't she love me Puck! Why? Shall we delve into that era?

**Rachel Berry: **Let's!

**Finn Hudson: **Let's stop.

**Finn Hudson **So on another note- Prom! Let's talk about Prom! That's exciting, right?

**Quinn Fabray: **Totally who needs morals when we have hot boys who buy us pretty flowers!

**Rachel Berry: **Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm pretty sure getting excited over a flower that matches your dress is the lowest form of wit Rachel.

**Rachel Berry: **My dads are out of town this weekend, we could just go to the prom for a little while, skip the whole king and queen part and then head to mine for a get together? Compromise, yes?

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah just try not to cheat on your boyfriend at this one Quinn.

**Rachel Berry: **See my parties are epic! Without the Christmas one Quick and ultimately Samcedes would not exist!

**Noah Puckerman: **and I wouldn't have seen you without a bra! ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **and Santana wouldn't have seen me without a bra!

**Artie Abrams: **Did you cheat on me for the entire duration of our relationship?

**Brittany Pierce **is offline.

* * *

**Santana Lopez **uploaded a new photo into the Album **Glee Club **and added the comment **Saw this while getting lyrics for Glee club. I guess St James is on its way back?**

**Finn Hudson: **What the fuck is this?

**Noah Puckerman: **Chill dude, it's not like she's all over him. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation.

**Noah Puckerman: **Quinn made me type that. I say, let's kick his permed ass all the way back to California!

**Santana Lopez: **I guess Fin-chel be Fin-ished! Oh well.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm sorry that you haven't got the determination or strength to deal with your own relationship crisis Santana, but please don't try to create one unnecessarily.

**Santana Lopez: **You started it Berry. Making a frickin scrapbook over my sexuality! It's none of your business.

**Finn Hudson: **Can we please address the fact that my girlfriend is seemingly seeing St Jackass behind my back?

**Rachel Berry: **I am not seeing him behind your back! I saw him at the music store and you would have been there if you didn't blow me off to play X Box with Noah. He's back in town and I spoke to him for like thirty seconds.

**Finn Hudson: **And he just happened to be in the Broadway section of that store?

**Rachel Berry: **Well this is Jesse we're talking about.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh I forgot how frickin perfect you are together, with your love of Broadway and ballet dancing and shiny hair. Why not graduate early and go to New York together where you clearly belong.

**Brittany Pierce: **You have shiny hair too Finn!

**Kurt Hummel: **Can you two please have this argument in the privacy of your own home? And by your own home I mean Rachel's room, which is very far away from my bedroom and the place where Finn is currently attempting to punch a wall!

**Rachel Berry: **Just because we use the same shampoo does not mean we're meant to be together! I'd say other things are more important. Like hmm, I don't know, the fact I'm engaged to you, that you're my one true love. Or the fact that we can tell each other everything, be open together- even read each other's diaries!

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, this diary business has to stop. What do you even write in there? Dear Diary, Today I had football and Glee. Then me and Rachel sung a duet while having eyesex in the corridor. The end!

**Finn Hudson: **I love you.

**Noah Puckerman: **dude you're my best friend and I love you too in a bro way, but this finessa shit has to stop!

**Finn Hudson: **I meant Rachel! I'm sorry babe.

**Rachel Berry: **I love you too babe. In fact I kind of like jealous Finn. Let's not fight, come over and we'll talk more.

**Finn Hudson: **K. Ha, take that Santana! Fin-chel be Fin-tastic.

**Rachel Berry: **Don't ever do that again Finn.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is now friends with **Jesse St James.**

**Finn Hudson-Jesse St James**

Dude, I just added you to thank you for helping me have the best make up sex ever with my fiancé!

(**Noah Puckerman **and **Rachel Berry **likes this)

**Jesse St James **is no longer friends with **Finn Hudson **and **Rachel Berry.**

* * *

_That's it! Next chapter should be the actual prom and possibly the party! Hope you enjoyed, if so please review! They really keep me going!_


	31. Chapter 31: Prom Part2

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **It's Prom in approximately 3 hours and 5 minutes guys! Squee!

(**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones **and 22 others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **More importantly it's Breadsticks time in an hour! Pasta special for two coming up!

**Kurt Hummel: **Wow! Finn, you're really going all out for Prom. Taking Rachel out for the cheapest dinner at Breadsticks! What next? Cleaning your truck out before you drive to prom in it? Wearing underwear that isn't two days old?

**Finn Hudson: **Shit, do you think I need to clean it out? It's not like it's dirty once you step over the burger wrappers.

**Noah Puckerman: **We can't all be super fancy and change our frickin underwear each day Kurt! Geez, quit spouting high maintenance shit! Everyone knows once a week is fine.

**Quinn Fabray: **Please tell me that was a joke babe?

**Mercedes Jones: **Eeew! I haven't wanted to throw up so bad since Mexican day in the cafeteria.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Can you quit making gagging noises cedes! Now I wanna barf! This is like that time Mike made me eat Chicken feet. Who does that?

**Mike Chang: **It's a traditional dish!

**Rachel Berry: **Or that time when I bought that chocolate body paint that expired in 1998 and I threw up all over Finn's feet while using it. It was the first time I'd been sick because I have like no gag reflex usually.

(**Noah Puckerman **likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **That was not fun.

**Mercedes Jones: **Chocolate body paint? Finn's naked feet? Why do you feel the need to share this! *runs to the bathroom*

**Noah Puckerman: **If I wasn't in love with Q, I would be all over Puckleberry! Finn, my man- this is the sort of shit dudes tell each other! No gag reflex! No fucking gag reflex! #headexploding!

**Finn Hudson: **Just another benefit of being in Finchel! ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Girls, do not move a muscle until that tan is dried!I'll be back upstairs with snacks in a second and if I see a single streak I will go all Charlie Sheen on your ass! More importantly, Finn,I was practising a little thing called sarcasm! Please tell me you're not taking Rachie out in that piece of junk? I did not just spend the past two hours manicuring, tanning and tweezing what can only be described as a monobrow to let her drive in a fricking truck!

**Brittany Pierce: **Rachel has mono? I don't want to catch that. My cat has like no immune system.

**Noah Puckerman: **Can we get back to the gag reflex? Dude, I'm gonna need a play by play here.

**Rachel Berry: **If you say another word Finn, you'll be sleeping in that truck tonight.

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt, of course we're going in the truck! Rach doesn't care about those sort of things, right babe?

**Rachel Berry: **I would usually agree darling, but I've maxed out my daddy's credit card on the dress and lace underwear while you haven't actually confirmed whether yours is clean. Maybe it's true what they say- once you get engaged, the romance goes.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, I can be romantic! I'll show you!

**Rachel Berry: **Not another poem Finn!

**Finn Hudson: **Dammit.

**Finn Hudson:**So when you lace underwear, what type of underwear do you mean specifically?

**Finn Hudson: **Are you going to wear them tonight?

**Finn Hudson: **Not that I care either way.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, where you go?

**Rachel Berry **is offline.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel-Finn Hudson**

I just called the car hire company and switched Blaine and I's vintage town car to a bigger limo. I just saved your ass brother.

**Finn Hudson: **Perfect! Can we tell Rachel it was all my idea?

**Kurt Hummel: **No.

**Noah Puckerman: **Man you got her a frickin corsage already and now a limo! She's got you a leash!

**Noah Puckerman: **So about the gag reflex. Text me.

(**Mike Chang **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **PROM! and the winner is….

**Brittany Pierce: **Lord Tubbington! He would look so hot in a crown!

**Kurt Hummel: **Er, no. Just no.

**Brittany Pierce: **You're so mean since you got back from Hogwarts.

**Blaine Anderson: **Ha!

**Kurt Hummel: **I just can't. I don't know how to begin to make sense of that sentence and my feet hurt too much!

**Santana Lopez: **Don't worry in two minutes when they announce me queen biatch, I'll still find the time to mess with your guys lives! I'm all about community service.

**Noah Puckerman: **Makes sense when you've serviced most of the frickin lima community!

**Finn Hudson: **Who the fuck voted Karosfky Prom King anyhow? How is he even still cool?

**Santana Lopez: **Because he's banging the hottest chick in school and unlike you Finnegan doesn't run back to Yentl every five minutes and cry about it.

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey san, Dave's barbers rung. They said they really need to get his _beard _shaved off before I do it for him. Don't freak it's nothing to hide in the _closet _about.

**Finn Hudson: **I don't get it. Does Dave have a beard?

**Brittany Pierce: **Duh, it's obvious Finn. Rachel, you better get your hand chopped off before I do it for you. And then I will put it in Lord Tubington's mouth and make him hit you with it.

**Rachel Berry: **Well that's rude.

**Finn Hudson: **Why would you say that?

**Brittany Pierce: **Because we're playing that game San and I always play when we threaten violence towards other people. So Puck started and said he was going to stab Dave and Santana ran in the closet because she got scared. So then I threatened Rachel. Now it's your turn to Finn- who do you want to attack?

**Quinn Fabray: **That is so not what we're doing!

**Brittany Pierce: **Then why is Santana in the closet? Is she playing hide and seek again?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Still in shock. No offence to my best diva but Rachel for Prom Queen? Seriously!

**Quinn Fabray: **How is this speech still going on?

**Quinn Fabray: **What is she doing with that crown?

**Mercedes Jones: **Ha she threw it into the crowd and walked off! That's my girl! Who wants to be Prom Queen anyway!

**Quinn Fabray: **Why would you give up being Prom Queen? Is she crazy!

**Quinn Fabray: **Not that I care about that stuff anymore.

**Noah Puckerman: **Of course not babe. Can you let go of my arm, you're holding it pretty tight!

**Finn Hudson: **Why is Tina on the floor?

**Mike Chang: **Shit, what the hell happened!

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Evening has taken an unfortunate turn since I managed to throw the prom queen crown at **Tina Cohen-Chang**'s head and she is now on her way to the ER.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh please, she regained consciousness eventually.

**Quinn Fabray: **How did you not realise how heavy it is?

**Rachel Berry: **Well I didn't think it was a real tiara! I thought it was like the plastic mean girls one, when she broke it up into little pieces!

**Kurt Hummel: **Why did you throw it into the crowd anyway? I kind of zoned out after the 7th minute of your speech. You do realise you'd be popular and get everything you pretty much ever wanted in a cliché kind of way?

**Rachel Berry: **Firstly, I am not slow dancing with Karosfky. Secondly,I think I can pretty much safely say that I was not voted prom queen.

**Finn Hudson: **Don't be so down on yourself babe. Everyone loves you!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, my name wasn't even on the nomination sheet.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh.

**Finn Hudson: **Anyway, I hardly heard any of it being announced because I was in toilet with Puck before the announcement. For a long time.

**Noah Puckerman: **What the fuck?

**Finn Hudson: **Not in the same toilet. Obviously. But we went to the bathroom together.

**Finn Hudson: **bad punch I think.

**Finn Hudson: **What I'm trying to say is Puck and I were not around when this was all happening.

**Finn Hudson: **We were in the bathroom. But not together.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, what are you doing?

**Kurt Hummel: **Hmm whats Finn and Puckerman? Pinn?

**Brittany Pierce: **Fuckerman? I'm so smart!

**Santana Lopez: **Now I would pay money to see Fuckerman get it on in the bathroom. Is there a camera in those stalls?

**Noah Puckerman: **There is no Fuckerman! I did not go to the bathroom with him! I don't do that! Well not with dudes anyway.

Ladies, I'm open to suggestions ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **I hate you.

**Rachel Berry: **Although you're obviously keen to stress you spent a portion of the night in the bathroom with another man Finn, why do I have a feeling that my sudden election as Prom Queen is somehow your fault?

**Finn Hudson:** I was trying to be romantic! I thought you would love to be prom queen!

**Rachel Berry: **By what, bribing Figgins?

**Finn Hudson:**Nah, I just got Puckerman to flirt with the head of the prom committee while I wrote your name inside the envelope before it was passed to him.

**Quinn Fabray: **Somehow I knew my boyfriend would be involved.

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey! In my defense it was not my idea. I am not down with this romantic shit. Finn tried to flirt but failed so epically that the Pucksauraus had to step and save the day!

**Rachel Berry: **You flirted with Anna Morgan!

**Noah Puckerman: **Believe me Rach, you have nothing to worry about. What Finn was doing could not be not classed as flirting! Man how did he even manage to string two chicks along last year!

**Rachel Berry: **Excuse me, I was not strung along by Finn!

**Kurt Hummel: **Of course not diva. Because obviously playing it cool is your middle name. It's not like you would get a guy's name on a T-Shirt or anything. Oh wait- you did that already!

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, I can totally flirt with women!

**Santana Lopez: **FYI, buying them a burger is not flirting.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, can you now?

**Finn Hudson: **Not that I want to. But I could if I wanted to. But obviously I don't, because I have you. Who I love, obviously! Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so sorry that having me as your fiancé is preventing you from demonstrating your natural talent of flirting. I tell you what, as you're so keen to prove a point, I'll give you a free pass for one hour.

**Finn Hudson: **WTF?

**Noah Puckerman: **first the gag reflex and now the free pass! Open relationships for the win!

**Kurt Hummel: **I guarantee no good will come of this.

**Rachel Berry:**Not to do anything Finn! But, I Rachel Berry, agree to let you flirt with other girls for exactly one hour in order to prove Noah's hypothesis if you should so wish.

**Brittany Pierce: **Noah has a hippopatomus? I'm so excited right now!

**Finn Hudson: **Is this a trick?

**Noah Puckerman: **No, since Sylvester confiscated the punch it's mainly a way for us to entertain ourselves with drink and sex off the menu.

**Finn Hudson: **Fine! Well prepare to be entertained!

(**Noah Puckerman **likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **That came out wrong!

* * *

**Finn Hudson- Mercedes Jones**

Hey Mercedes. I know you and Sam left prom already but I just wanted to say you look really pretty tonight. Your dress was really nice, like a plum. The colour I mean, I'm not saying you look like a plum. I like plums, they're really juicy. Do you like plums?

**Mercedes Jones: **Get the hell off my wall before I cut you.

**Sam Evans: **What are you doing dude!

**Rachel Berry: **I meant with someone in the room Finn!

**Quinn Fabray: **What is this! Fruit related questions? You are truly awful at this. I agree with Noah- at least I agreed to initially date you for a popularity boost, I am not sure what Rachel's excuse would be.

**Rachel Berry: **because he's hot!

**Rachel Berry: **besides we didn't talk much back then, I dominated the conversation while Finn just listened.

**Kurt Hummel: **You truly are a match made in heaven.

**Finn Hudson: **Right, just you watch.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **uploaded 3 photos into the album **Prom**

**Rachel Berry: **I don't know which one I liked best. The one with the drink being thrown in his face or the one where he slips on the dancefloor.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh the drink one definitely, look at his face.

**Noah Puckerman: **Finn my man- you were right. I'm definitely entertained.

**Rachel Berry: **Finn baby, come back now. I love you so much, even though you are a terrible flirt. I think you're sexy anyway.

**Finn Hudson: **I'm not returning until I prove my point.

**Noah Puckerman: **I think they lock the school over the weekend Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **Ha fucking ha!

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **uploaded a photo into the album **Prom **and added the comment: **Dammit! I hate to lose a bet!**

**Rachel Berry: **What the hell! Who is that girl making eyes at my fiancé!

**Quinn Fabray: **Chelsea Cooper. Believe me when I say she makes Santana look like head of the celibacy club. She's as easy as they come.

**Rachel Berry: **Well she better get off my man before I find it easy to pull her hair!

**Quinn Fabray: **Is that you trying to be agressive?

**Rachel Berry: **She doesn't have to be so close to him!

**Kurt Hummel: **You are so jealous right now!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm not jealous!

**Rachel Berry: **So I'm pretty sure his hour's up. Is anyone going to tell him? Perhaps should I go over? You know just to congratulate him on proving his point.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, do something already!

**Noah Puckerman: **Why me?

**Rachel Berry: **You started it!

**Noah Puckerman: **Er no you did.

**Noah Puckerman: **Okay, geez woman! No need to get violent!

(**Quinn Fabray **likes this)

* * *

**Finn 'flirtmaster' Hudson: **PROM+ HOT FIANCE+ WINNING A BET-GOOD TIMES!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh please, I bet I could score with Chelsea Cooper!

**Rachel Berry: **I get the point Finn. Now please change your name with immediate effect.

**Finn 'flirtmaster' Hudson: **Thanks for getting rid of her Puck; she was crazy! What ya tell her?

**Rachel Berry: **That you were in a commited and loving relationship obviously.

**Noah Puckerman: **Kinda.

**Noah Puckerman: **I may have mentioned about my boy's little mailman problem.

**Finn 'flirtmaster' Hudson: **DUDE! I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!

**Brittany Pierce: **Does your mailman keep taking photos of you through the window too Finn? I thought it was just me!

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, girls talk. And god knows my Q can't keep any kind of secret after winecoolers!

**Rachel Berry: **I have you know, I'm very happy with my fiance's performance but Noah, just so you know girls do indeed talk.

I hear you too have problems keeping something after several winecoolers. Don't worry, I'm sure it happens to a lot of guys ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **How about we pretend this never happened and go to Rachel's already?

**Finn 'flirtmaster' Hudson: **Deal

**Rachel Berry: **about that...

* * *

**Finn 'flirtmaster' Hudson **my fiance is so hot when she's jealous!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm not jealous and change your name back. It's vulgar.

**Noah Puckerman: **It sucks about your dad's coming home early Rachel. I was so ready to get hammered.

**Kurt Hummel: **Dad's home? Finn text me to say they were going to visit Tina at the hospital!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I got home hours ago!

**Rachel Berry: **I wish you'd listen to me when trying to co-ordinate lies Finn!

**Quinn Fabray: **So you guys blew us off to have sex again! This is getting old.

**Finn Hudson: **I beg to differ! Jealous Rachel is all kinds of fun!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm not jealous. Okay fine, maybe I am... but can Chelsea Cooper do this...

**Finn Hudson: **ddjsgjdfgjdfhjd

**Mercedes Jones: **You guys are disgusting!

**Kurt Hummel: **I told you no good would come of this!

(**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray **and 17 others like this)

* * *

_**The end! If you liked then please review!**_


	32. Chapter 32: Funeral

_Hi!__ Just to clarify that in the last chapter I didn't mean the end of the story, just the chapter. Fear not New Connections is back and I will continue to update it. Also I am nominated for a Finchel Fanfic award under story which makes you laugh the most! I don't know how the nomination process went but if you did nominate me, thanks so much. I'd really appreciate it if you'd vote for me (if u think i'm the funniest!) at .com. Anyways, here comes the next chapter._

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Is packing and scheduling!

**(Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman **and **Finn Hudson **like this)

**Mercedes Jones****: **I don't know where people get the idea that you're boring from! *rolls eyes*

**Noah Puckerman: **You're taking a trip Berry! This is great- means my man Finn doesn't have to make up some shit to go Cage Fighting with me this weekend. Score! Hey Q, why don't you go with her? #Bachelorweekend!

(**Artie Abrams **likes this)

**Brittany Pierce: **What is scheduling? Is it that thing Santana made me do in the bathtub?

**Kurt Hummel: **WTFBrittany?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm packing for Nationals! In case you've forgotten we leave in seven days for the one and only New York City! Squee!

**Finn Hudson: **It's going to be amazing babe!

**Rachel Berry: **So Cage Fighting, huh? I thought you were volunteering at the children's hospital this weekend?

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh, I see he already made up some shit!

**Kurt Hummel: **What possible wisdom and guidance could Finn bring to children? Other than teaching them how to make grilled cheese, remove a girlfriend's bra during a family meal and to strategically place fake dead mice in their brother's bathroom hamper.

**Finn Hudson: **Man that was awesome!

**Noah Puckerman: **The bra or the mice? Dude, you're gonna have to teach me the first one!

**Rachel Berry: **I'd like to clarify that it wasn't technically during the meal but in the preparations. Don't create malicious rumours Kurt. Also the volunteering was my idea; it is important to give back and I have you know I think Finn will be excellent with children. He's going to be an excellent father to my children once I've won a bunch of Tonys.

**Brittany Pierce: **My dad is called Tony.

**Kurt Hummel: **That's nice.

**Brittany Pierce: **Not really. He's grounded me because I refused to let my sister play with my Sylvanian Family toys again.

**Finn Hudson: **I will still do the volunteering crap; the fight doesn't start til like 9. Please babe?

**Rachel Berry: **So you're going to spend time enriching children's lives and then leave to watch two people beat the **** out of each other.

**Finn Hudson: **Y'know you can swear babe, you're not going to get sent to the Principle's office!

**Rachel Berry: **Yes I'm aware of that thank you Finn. I simply choose not to use vulgar language.

**Finn Hudson: **It's sexy. At least it was the other day ;)….

**Noah Puckerman: **Bro thanks for sharing that last night. Hot!

**Rachel Berry: **Fine. Fuck off to your cage fighting Finn Hudson! Does that make you happy?

**Noah Puckerman**: Yes.

**Finn Hudson: **I sense that I'm in trouble.

**Rachel Berry: **I sense that I fucking told you that you'd be in the shit if you continued to make references to our fucking sex life to that prick Noah Puckerman. I'll leave you to get off on that and return to my packing now.

**Rachel Berry **is offline.

**Noah Puckerman: **Man she's amazing. I need to lie down.

**Finn Hudson: **Dude, no way is she letting me go cage fighting now! Dammit!

I hate you.

(**Noah Puckerman **likes this)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman- Quinn Fabray**

How about I take my girl on a date this weekend? I love you xxx

**Quinn Fabray: **I am not going to cage fighting with you Puck. But now that you've mention your free, my mom did invite you to our family dinner this weekend.

**Finn Hudson: **You should definitely do that Puck! That sounds super fun! Why not bake something and take it along for desert?

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks Finn!

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck off!

**Finn Hudson: **You fucked things up for me. Just returning the favour man!

(**Artie Abrams **and **Mike Chang **like this)

* * *

**Santana Lopez **This solo for Nationals be on. You better start practising backing vocals divas cos I going to kick your asses.

**Quinn Fabray: **Man, you really have problems conjugating verbs don't you?

(**Rachel Berry **likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **With my repertoire of Broadway numbers and natural talent we might as well disregard the formalities of an actual competition. My winning is as much as a foregone conclusion as you pretending (badly I might add) to be heterosexual for the next year.

**Brittany Pierce: **That's so mean! Santana is very sexual!

**Mercedes Jones: **Give it up white girl! You have more chance of your boyfriend learning to dance than winning this thing.

(**Noah Puckerman **and **Artie Abrams **like this)

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, I'm not even auditioning! Leave me out of this!

**Kurt Hummel: **Well ladies, you show good fighting talk but I'll say this. With my vocal range and my show stopping number from the delectable Broadway show _Gypsy, _my name is already printed on that cheap and nasty Nationals program that nobody looks at it. There is more chance of Finn not wearing a puffy vest to school tomorrow than me losing this thing.

**Santana Lopez: **There's more chance of Finn losing his man boobs than there is of you doing anything other than mindlessly harmonising Kurt.

**Rachel Berry: **Ha!

**Finn Hudson: **Hello? Again, I'm not auditioning! Why is everyone trash talking me?

* * *

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry**

Do I wear a lot of puffy vests babe?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes

**Finn Hudson: **You like them though, right babe?

**Rachel Berry: **Do you like my animal print sweaters?

**Finn Hudson: **Totally!

**Rachel Berry: **Then yes Finn, I can't get enough of you're puffy vests!

**Finn Hudson: **Are you being moronic again?

**Rachel Berry: **Excuse me?

**Kurt Hummel: **He means _ironic_. I've been trying to teach him the meaning of irony for the past week!

**Brittany Pierce: **teach me Kurtie! Teach me! Is ironic that thing my mom uses to get creases out of my clothes?

**Kurt Hummel: **No.

* * *

**Finn Hudson: **RIP Jean. An incredible woman.

(**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang **and 86 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **What happened baby?

**Brittany Pierce: **My sister's hamster's called Jean! Did she die? I knew I shouldn't have tried to feed her chocolate. My sister is going to be so mad! First I ruined her crayon set and now this!

**Kurt Hummel: **Miss Sylvester's sister Jean passed away last night. Finn and I are arranging the funeral in her honour.

**Brittany Pierce: **So her hamster isn't dead? Did it puke again?

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't know anything about your sister's hamster Brittany!

**Rachel Berry: **How awful. I'm so sorry for arguing with you earlier Finn. That argument over cage fighting was stupid, you know you can go really. Love you.

**Finn Hudson: **Love you too. Cage fighting is lame anyways.

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey!

**Quinn Fabray: **Not the time babe.

**Kurt Hummel: **I feel such an idiot for getting so worked up over this Nationals solo. Life's too short.

**Santana Lopez: **I guess I'm sorry for trash talking you guys too. And Finn I'm sorry for referring to your gigantic man boobs again. I've learnt my lesson-when I win the solo, I promise not to gloat anymore.

**Mercedes Jones: **Santana!

**Santana Lopez: **Fine! I kinda like you guys! Happy?

**Finn Hudson: **So I know we're in Nationals mode right now, but I volunteered us to all sing at the funeral. I think it's what Jean would have wanted.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Lauren Zises **and 10 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so proud of you Finn.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah, good job man.

**Artie Abrams: **PREACH!

**Jesse St James: **Hmm so you've decided to lose your focus the week before Nationals for some sort of community service? Your funeral man. Ha, see what I did there? Your funeral and you're singing at a _funeral._

**Brittany Pierce: **Now I know why Mr Shue abandoned you. You're a mean boy and Santana said you're an awful kisser.

**Quinn Fabray: **Santana?

**Santana Lopez: **Hey if the dwarf was willing to dump Frankenteen after six months of eye sex for St Jackass, I had to see if he was good in the sack. FYI-It seems that being a trained dancer means fuck all! There's five minutes of my life I'll never get back ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey, that's three more than you Finn!

(**Artie Abrams **likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **Fuck you!

**Rachel Berry: **I did not dump Finn for Jesse! I got with him _after_ Finn decided to have a ménage trouis with two slutty cheerleaders.

**Finn Hudson: **Isn't that a vegetable? You know how much I hate those!

**Rachel Berry: **That's a mange tout Finn!

**Finn Hudson: **Then what's a ménage trouis?

**Noah Puckerman: **It's a threesome man! Ffs! Do you not watch Skinnemax?

**Kurt Hummel: **How quickly this post has turned from paying respects to sexual depravity. Perhaps someone could explain to Finn how a threesome works away from a post that honours Jean? Santana could you also perhaps go more than 30 minutes without mentioning someone you had sex with?

**Santana Lopez: **Hey Jackass started it!

**Jesse St James: **And you'll finish it when you wind up in 49th place. You have a week until Nationals, if you're not falling asleep at the wheel, throwing up glitter and crawling on your knees to bed then you're not doing it right.

**Santana Lopez: **Well you'd know all about not doing it right ;)

**Finn Hudson: **Can we just stop it guys! Man, Kurt is right! We have a funeral to prepare for and we're wasting time trading insults over Facebook! I'm going over to Rachel's house. Be there in a hour for a rehearsal. Let's do Jean proud and put on the best performance we can. And Santana, just put all your energy into that kick ass voice of yours.

**Rachel Berry: **See I told you he's going to be a good father someday.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll be over as soon as I finish throwing up at that last comment.

(**Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray **and 12 others like this.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it guys! If so, please review- I really appreciate it and re-read each one many times!_


End file.
